


Sweet Temptation

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: Sweet Indiscretions [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Father, Erik is a Sweetheart, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 52,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Immediately following the events in Video's on the Internet.Was that two dates or one? He wondered, though hopefully soon they would lose count and their lives would blend seamlessly. A man could dream and it was looking like sometimes dreams came true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not for profit fan work all characters and properties mentioned belong to their respective owners!

Erik was panicking. He’d promised to call Charles after Nina was put to bed but the time had come and he was overwhelmingly anxious.

He paced nervously in his office, remembering just that morning when he’d been brave enough to take his lovely neighbors hand. Where was that courage when he needed it?

Erik had spent the rest of the day alternately playing with Nina and doing household chores. At least he was able to fold laundry now without crying over his beloved wife. He knew she’d have wanted him to move on, she was the angel on his shoulder telling him to go for it. If only he had the guts.

He’d spaced out a few times over the day, imagining kissing Charles and holding his hand again. And of course proposing and then running off to the courthouse before Charles could change his mind.

He would introduce him to his family and finally see that pinched, worried look leave their eyes. His parents always looked so concerned when they thought he wasn’t looking.

But here he was, counting his chickens before they hatched. In order to live his fairy tale life with Charles he first had to work up the nerve to call.

He glanced at the clock. He’d told Charles Nina’s bedtime was 8 on weekends; it was currently 8:07. Would it seem desperate to call so soon? Would he seem reluctant if he waited? Would Charles think he’d forgotten? Or changed his mind?

His phone screen went blank, he swiped it irritably only to startle in horror to realize he’d hit call. No going back now, it would show as a missed call and Charles would know just how chicken shit he was.

He fumbled the phone to his ear as it started to ring. He held his breath willing the other man to answer while equally hoping he wouldn’t. But then he’d have to leave an unplanned voicemail and he’d really rather die.

“Hello? Erik?” Charles asked brightly. He must have been waiting by the phone. Erik couldn’t help but grin.

“Yes, hello Charles. I hope you weren’t expecting anyone else,”

“No! No…no. I wasn’t. I was hoping you’d have time to call.” His smile was audible.

“I have lots of time once Nina is down for the count. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“No, its fine. I-I think it’s great, how you dote on her,” he confessed softly.

“Thank you,” he smiled his real smile, the one he wouldn’t show Charles until their tenth anniversary. He wasn’t going to risk scaring him away. “Do you have kids? You’re a natural with Nina.”

“No, no. I’ve always wanted kids, but I never found a guy who wanted to settle down with me and have a family,” he admitted shyly.

“Not even, Sebastian?” Erik tried not to imagine what the guy looked like; hopefully he was a fat, dissipated, alcoholic.

“No, all he cared about was the restaurant. Whenever I brought up taking time to go on vacation, or hinted at something more permanent he’d accuse me of trying to derail his career. It’s funny how you notice the bad things once you break up. All the little stuff I used to let slide really bothers me in hindsight.”

“He’s a jerk, Charles. I know you wouldn’t try to destroy anyone’s dreams.”

“Thank you, Erik, you’re very sweet.” He was sure he could hear the smaller mans blush. “Though I do have a confession to make.”

“Oh? _Were_ you trying to derail his career? You can tell me, he probably deserved it,” Erik teased conspiratorially. Wondering if Charles had a wicked streak.

Charles giggled, “ _No!_ He was paranoid and jealous. But…when I came over this morning I had an ulterior motive. I was worried that you’d have the wrong impression of me-of what I do for a living. Just based on what Nina said. I wanted to clear the air.”

Now it was Erik’s turn to blush and hope that Charles remained unaware, “Oh. Right. How did she put it?” he stalled for time.

“She told you I make videos on the internet,” Charles said with a soft laugh. “I know what I would think if someone told me that’s what they did for a living,”

Erik knew he had to come clean. “I did entertain the notion that you might be a-an adult entertainer.” He said carefully. He was usually so much better with his words than his. He had to be with his job as a prosecutor.

“Oh my god!” Charles groaned playfully, “I knew it! I thought for sure you wouldn’t want anything to do with me after that.”

Erik didn’t tell him the exact opposite was true in a rather unsavory aspect. But if that was true, then Erik was curious, “Then what made you come over?”

“I wanted to check on Nina, she was so scared yesterday. And I-I didn’t want you to have the wrong impression of me. Also, people don’t usually turn down cake so I figured it would get me in the door.”

It had gotten him well into Erik’s heart, but he knew better to tell the other man that. “Well, it did. Not that I wouldn’t have let you in. I can never thank you enough for watching over Nina for me.”

“Oh, it was no trouble. She’s a great little helper.”

“Yes, she’s always loved to cook,” he said softly, amazed at how well it was all going. This call was shaping up to be his best mistake.

~~

Charles hung up the phone and rolled onto his back to smile widely at the ceiling. He hadn’t felt this way about a guy in ages, if ever. It was well after eleven but it felt like he’d just noticed the phone ringing.  That was a good sign right? Erik had to go to bed, apparently Nina woke him early everyday and he wanted to catch a few hours of sleep. He’d promised to call again the next night. Charles was over the moon.

He’d never dated a guy with a child, but it seemed very doable if the man in question was Erik and the child in question was Nina. He was more than ready to settle down, but it was daunting to know that if things went badly he and Erik wouldn’t be the only ones affected. They’d have to tread carefully, but he was cautiously optimistic that they’d be great together.

~~

Erik had gotten lucky the night before and he knew that, casual conversation did not come easily to him. He had to assume that it had been a fluke that he and Charles had literally been able to talk for hours. Now would come the tense, awkward silences and Charles would start to dodge his calls. He had to make a game plan to avoid that horrible eventuality.

So the next morning, after Nina woke him by leaping onto the bed with a war cry and elbowing him in the ribs. He fixed them a safe and easy breakfast of cold cereal and calmly asked “How would you like to watch more of Charles’ videos?”

“I’d like that, papa. I want to be a chef just like Charles!” She informed him happily, swinging her feet in her footy pajamas as she slopped cereal and milk around in her bowl.

He smiled at her excitement. “That’s good, sweetheart.”

 Last week she’d wanted to be a fairy princess so maybe she was finally old enough to start dreaming practical dreams. “Papa, why didn’t we move to candy land?” She asked apropos of nothing. Then again maybe not.

After explaining as clearly as possible that her favorite board game was not a map of an actual place- and promising to ask Charles if he knew how to play- he’d cleared their breakfast dishes and had her run to start up his computer. He had research to do before talking to Charles again.

~~

<https://www.tastemade.com/videos/egg-yolk-hack>

Charles was so dramatic and playful; it was no wonder his videos were so popular. His antics had Nina laughing and Erik blushing in infatuation.

 _“Get a little suction happening and put the lips right there,”_ perhaps he hadn’t been too far off with his original assessment of Charles’ job.

He wondered if Charles’ natural charisma made him seem so flirtatious or if he was turning on the charm for the camera. Even his mistakes were endearing, though he wondered why he left any in his videos at all.

The night before he’d mentioned how carefully he edited his work, so leaving them in must be intentional.

“Gramma has one of those!” Nina grabbed his forearm dramatically, redirecting his attention to another video thumbnail that showed a slice of pizza in a cast iron skillet.

“So she does, let’s see what Charles does with his,” he clicked it eagerly.

<https://www.tastemade.com/videos/ultimate-pizza-reheat-hack>

The video was like the others they had seen, interesting and incredibly informative. He approached cooking like a science and made it fun. Erik couldn’t help but picture him making props for his videos to have a visual representation of his grading scale. It was such a sweet mental image he felt his heart contract in his chest.

The video had Nina asking “What are molecules?” and the slightly more awkward, “What’s a shot glass?” and “Can we have pizza for dinner?”

“Sweetheart-“ he began.

“Look! Charles has a Pizza recipe!” she grabbed the mouse and clicked the video. Erik relaxed as it began to play. It looked like an older recipe; Charles’ hair was a little bit longer in it. Erik liked the look.

He wasn’t unduly concerned about Nina’s desire to make pizza.  They didn’t have pizza dough and he had no idea where to find it. He told her that in no uncertain terms. He was always unfailingly honest with her so she took him at his word, accepting this fact with a rather pouting resignation before turning back to the video.

 Maybe they could have pizza flavored hamburger helper. Or they could order in. That was probably their best bet.

 _“Massage it and you push your fingers into it like this and just begin to stretch it”_ Charles was saying in a mellow tone. Erik nearly swallowed his tongue.

Thankfully Nina was too enraptured by the video to notice his sudden need for a tall glass of ice water.

He came back into the room after collecting himself for a moment in the kitchen to hear Charles talking about teaching fractions to children.

His heart skipped a beat. If he hadn’t already fallen that would have done it.

Nina turned to him with a mischievous quirk to her lips and looked so fully like her mother in that moment that he stopped in his tracks. “Charles has a pizza dough recipe, papa.” She highlighted one of the suggested videos with a wicked gleam in her eye.

He hung his head in defeat. At least he had a delivery place on speed dial, because this was not going to end well.

~~

“I don’t know why she likes cooking with me! We ruined your recipe beyond description but she seemed to be having fun. So I guess that counts for something.” He was telling a laughing Charles over the phone at half past seven later that night.

Nina had school the next day so her bedtime came earlier.

“That sounds wonderful, Erik! I’ve always wanted to inspire others to at least try to cook!” he sounded so pleased that Erik could almost over look the fact that his kitchen still smelled like smoke and burnt cheese

“If I could have edited out that part of my evening I would have.” He confessed sourly, happy to set Charles into new peals of laughter.

“Well I like to leave some mistakes in to show that even the professionals don’t get it right all the time. I want to show to have an intimate feel.” He said warmly.

“Well, you’ve succeeded in that, I feel like I’m sitting in your kitchen watching you cook.”

“We’ll have to do that sometime,” Charles said in a low tone. “Why don’t you pick something you like the look of and I’ll make it for you?”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” he felt his face stretch into a wide smile. That sounded like a proper date to him.

“So tell me more about your shopping trip?” he goaded.

Erik groaned playfully and told him all about their attempts to find the ingredients he’d mentioned in his video. They’d printed out the list, but “There was a wall of cheese, Charles! _A wall of it!_ And so much of it was mozzarella!”

Charles was laughing again and Erik felt his heart flutter in relief. Maybe yesterdays call hadn’t been a fluke after all.

You even made the dough?” he sounded incredulous and happier than Erik had ever heard him.

“Yes, that was the easy part, to tell you the truth, but even that didn’t come out right. Maybe it would have been better in Nina had been patient enough to wait six hours,” he conceded thoughtfully

“Well she is only five, I’m sure six hours is the length of her school day,” Charles chuckled at the thought of the excitable little girl.

Erik grunted his agreement. He was still sore about the mess they’d managed to make of the kitchen while still not producing anything approaching edible.

“It just takes practice, Erik. You’re on the road to success.” Charles said encouragingly, like he could hear his defeatist thoughts. “Like Gustav says in Ratatouille ‘anybody can cook.’”

“...Who’s Gustav and what’s Ratatouille?” he asked in blank confusion. There was prolonged silence on the other end of the line. “Charles?”

“You’ve never seen _Ratatouille?_ It’s my favorite Pixar film! It’s also the name of a classic French provincial stew! Wait, you’ve never _had_ _ratatouille?”_  

Charles sounded so scandalized that Erik just had to laugh. “I guess we’re just uncultured swine over here. I’ll understand if you want nothing to do with us anymore.”

“Oh my goodness! Nina hasn’t seen it either? Erik! Some people would consider that child abuse,” he laughed disbelievingly.

“I hope you’re not one of them, Charles. A man is allowed to make mistakes every once in a while,” he cajoled playfully.

“That’s true. I guess I’ll just have to correct this myself one day soon. I’ll make you some stew and we’ll watch a movie together?” he asked shyly.

Erik grinned so hard his face hurt, “Sounds great, Charles.”

Was that two dates or one? He wondered, though hopefully soon they would lose count and their lives would blend seamlessly. A man could dream and it was looking like sometimes dreams came true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys prepare for their first date! We meet a few more of their friends and relatives! Nina is a force of nature!

Charles ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Tonight was his first date with Erik. They were dropping Nina off at Erik’s sisters’ house before heading out to dinner at a small lounge that had rave reviews.

He hoped Erik he could entice Erik to dance with him. It had been two weeks after his fateful meeting with Nina and he’d taught her to make pancakes the weekend before while Erik watched and adamantly insisted that he would ruin the meal if he tried to help.

It had been a great morning; it had been a great day. Though Charles had promised himself he’d take this slow, he was falling fast and hard for the domestic charm of the Lehnsherr’s.

He tried not to let his overinvestment show, but knew he’d failed when he caught Erik smirking at him from across the breakfast table when he’d blushed to the tips of his ears at the clumsy drawing Nina had made of him at school.

“She carried it all the way home in her hand. She didn’t want it to get crumpled in her book bag,” Erik informed him somewhat nervously.

He’d been incredibly anxious for Nina to give Charles her artwork. He knew she was enamored of the other man, but someone without kids might see it as too much too fast.

Logically he knew that anyone who was scared off by the fact that Erik had a small child wasn’t the one for him, but try telling that to his fragile heart.

Fortunately, Charles was touched. The picture was wobbly and he was mostly eyes and scribbles. The laws of gravity clearly didn’t apply to the -kitchen utensils?- flying around his head and his mouth looked like a bloody smear.

It was a masterpiece.

“I’ll hang it on my fridge,” he promised, face hot with embarrassed joy. He had no idea he’d made such an impression on her already.

Nina grinned up at him from her place at his side, “ _Really?_ You promise?”

“Yes, I swear, you’ll see it in my next video,” he said, avoiding Erik’s searching eyes until he could control the emotions roiling within him.

“I can’t wait!” she cheered, bouncing in her seat like a little spring.

He finally glanced back at Erik to see him looking more relaxed than he had since Charles had arrived. They’d shared a small smile and turned back to their meal, happy to be right where they were.

~~

Charles nervously ran his hands over his neatly pressed jeans that showed his muscled thighs and toned ass to its best advantage. With all the cooking he did, his workout routine had to be strict or he’d have been 400lbs by now.

He was wearing a dark purple button up under a dark grey vest. His best friend, Raven, had happily helped him choose and outfit over Skype.

She had been right with him in the thick of things when it all went down with Sebastian. He’d never expected her to walk out with him when Seb fired him in front of the entire kitchen staff.

“If he’s going to treat you like that, _in front of everyone,_ then he deserves to lose his sous-chef and his pastry chef all at once,” she’d snapped, catching up to him in the parking lot where he was making his shaken and dazed way to his car.

They’d spent their sudden and unexpectedly free weekend getting drunk and trash talking Sebastian, even going so far as to leave him negative reviews on Yelp and Glassdoor.

“I never liked him,” she’d griped. “He’s always so condescending. You were the only reason I stayed so long, there’s no way in hell I was working in that kitchen without you.”

Charles was touched, he’d had no idea he’d made such a professional impact on the talented young woman who had worked at the restaurant for nearly eight months.

They’d become fast friends as soon as she was hired and were thick as thieves after their first double shift together.

Sebastian had never liked her; Charles thought it was because she wasn’t impressed by his reputation or intimidated by his temper.

“You were the real talent there, Charles. You were the glue that held that kitchen together. You’ll see. Give it six months and he’ll be in serious trouble,” she’d said knowingly, sliding off the couch to lie in a boneless heap on his living room floor and gaze up at his entertainment system. “Hey, you have Cinderella?!” she demanded.

“Live action or cartoon?” he slurred smugly.

“Oh, Charles. That asshole never deserved you,” she'd warbled drunkenly.

~~

 _~Maybe he was a placeholder for something better~_ Charles smiled at the memory and fidgeted nervously with his open collar. Raven had made it clear that he was _not_ to wear a tie or button his shirt all the way.

“I’ll know, Charles!” she’d threatened him with a curling iron from the safety of her bedroom across town.

Normally she would have come over to help him get ready, but she had a date of her own. A fifth date to be exact, Charles had shamelessly teased her about her plans for the evening, knowing her ‘five date rule.’

“And what’s your rule? When can Mr. Sexy Neighbor expect to get a tour of your bedroom?” she asked with a suggestive lift to her eyebrows.

Charles had blushingly rushed her off the call and gone to pace by the door until it was time for him to meet Erik and Nina out front.

He glanced out his side window and saw Nina peering back at him from hers. He startled, wondering how long she’d been watching his house. He returned her eager wave with a warm smile and pointed towards the door before stepping back from view.

He was only a few minutes early, surely he couldn’t be faulted for being over eager.

~~

Erik tugged on a light jacket and nervously cracked his knuckles. He was wearing pressed khakis and a white button up without a tie. Hopefully he didn't look too square for the place Charles had picked.

“Nina? Come and get your coat on,” he called. She still had a hard time putting on jackets over long sleeves without getting hopelessly tangled.

“Papa! Charles is coming!” she yelled as she ran into the foyer and nearly knocked over the coat rack.

He sighed; his sister was not going to thank him for dropping off his hyperactive little girl.

“Yes, we only have a few minutes so let’s get your coat on,” he said gently, kneeling in front of her to help slip her coat on over her hot pink star patterned sweater. She looked like an 80s rock star.

“No, he’s coming _now!_ I was watching him and he saw and-”

“Wait, what?” Erik snapped to attention at her words. “You were watching him?” his heart sank. “He saw you?”

“Yes!” she chirped brightly, “and he smiled and pointed and now he’s coming over!” she hopped in place, tossing her head back and forth to set her pigtails bouncing.

Erik glanced at the clock; it was only ten minutes before their set meeting time. That wasn’t so bad. Of course there was no telling how long Nina had been watching his house. So much for playing it cool, he sighed.

And to think he’d been worried about her scaring Charles away with the portrait she’d done of him at school.

Fortunately Charles seemed to take everything Nina did in careful stride. He’d explained to Erik that he wasn’t used to children so his method was to let them behave how they normally did and simply interact with them at their level.

It seemed to be a winning tactic when it came to Nina since Charles was rapidly becoming one of her favorite people.

“Are you sure he smiled?” he asked nervously.

She nodded earnestly, eyes wide. Giving him a gap toothed grin. “yes, papa. He looked surprised then happy.”

He breathed a sigh of relief and finished zipping her jacket as the doorbell rang. Nina squealed in his ear like she hadn’t seen Charles just a few days prior.

“Alright, settle down,” he quickly intercepted her so he could open the door himself.

“Charles,” he gave a carefully measured smile.

“Erik,” he breathed eyes bright with infatuation. “Hello, Nina. Were you playing spy?” he asked with a chuckle as she hurtled past Erik and clutched at Charles’ hand.

“Yes!” she giggled. “I wanted to see you.”

“Well, here I am,” he swung her hand lightly let her use him to steady herself as she bounced in place.

Charles raised his eyebrows at her energy level so late on a Friday night. It was going on six thirty; wouldn’t that usually be nearing her bedtime?

“Nina had a class birthday party at the end of today. Tell him what you had, Nina,” Erik said dryly.

“We had _cupcakes_ and _candyapples_ and _soda_ and _chocolatemilk!_ ” she cheered.

“Wow, no wonder your teacher waited until the end of the day for all that,” Charles chuckled, not wanting to imagine a room full of five years old hopped up on sugar.

“Yes,” Erik said grimly. “I’ll certainly owe my sister for this.”

Charles laughed out loud at that, “I’m sure she’ll forgive you with time.”

Erik gave him a crooked smile, “She’ll have to. I wouldn’t miss our date for all the sugar in the world.”

Charles returned his grin bashfully, “That’s good to know.”

“Let’s get a move on, I’m starving,” Erik ushered them out the door and quickly locked up before leading them to the car.

“You’ll like Armando’s. He makes the most amazing Asian/Caribbean fusion cuisine,” Charles gushed, watching as Erik buckled Nina into her booster seat as she listened to their conversation with bright eyed curiosity.

“Sounds great, I haven’t been out in ages,” he closed Nina’s door and grasped Charles’ hand in a firm grip. “Thank you for agreeing to come out with me,” he said softly.

“I was happy you asked. I’ve been looking forwards to this,” he admitted just as quietly. They exchanged a small smile.

~~

They dropped Nina off to terrorize her aunt, uncle, and cousins on her sugar high before what was sure to be an epic crash.

Erik sighed as he got back into the car where he’d left it parked in the shadows, knowing his sister would try to get a good look at Charles before he was ready for them to meet.

“For god’s sakes Ruth, this is our first date, don’t scare him away if Nina didn’t manage it,” he hissed as he blocked her view out the front door with his superior height and broad shoulders.

“If you make it to three dates I expect to meet him,” she subsided with a huff before shoving him playfully out the door so she could see to corralling the unruly heard of children thundering around her house.

“All set?” Charles asked eagerly when he made his way back to the car.

Erik nodded and quickly tapped the restaurant address into his phone and set the directions to play over Bluetooth. Now that they were here, he found he was more excited than nervous. It was shaping up to be a wonderful night. “Sure am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I didn't plan to take such a long break! I'll read over the comments again to make sure I glean all your wonderful suggestions for this continuation! Much love to you all! XOXO!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date!!

Charles smiled across the table at his very handsome date. He could hardly believe they were finally out together just the two of them. He was relieved to note that their chemistry and light banter hadn’t faltered after dropping Nina off.

He had been more than a little worried that their telephone conversations and ease with one another in Nina’s company wouldn’t translate well into a proper date atmosphere. Thankfully that didn’t seem to be a problem.

Erik gave him a soft smile that set his heart aflutter; he hoped the soft lighting hid his blush as he pretended to be absorbed in adjusting his napkin on his lap.

“What looks good to you?” he asked after a brief perusal of the mouthwatering menu.

Erik chuckled, catching his eye, “I’ve eaten more boxed macaroni in the past year than is advisable and I’ve never gotten sick of it. I’d be happy for you to order for us both.”

Charles grimaced dramatically in distaste at his disgusting revelation, “I hope to break you of your bad habits with food, Erik. Eating should be an enjoyable experience, not a chore,” he teased.

“Break away, this place smells fantastic.”

“It does, doesn’t it? I’ve been meaning to try it for ages but I never had a chance,” he lied. He just hated eating out alone and hadn’t had a chance to drag Raven or any of his other friends out with him in the months since it had opened.

“Well, I’m happy to be your chance for a night out,” Erik said warmly.

“Likewise,” they smiled not noticing their waitress’ arrival until she cleared her throat softly to intrude on the moment.

“Good evening and welcome to Armando’s, would you like to hear the specials?” She asked with a bright smile.

Erik could have done without it, but he agreed to hear them since Charles was clearly interested. He settled back into his seat to watch his date ask informed questions about the menu and wine selections before placing an order for baked brown sugar chicken wings with red pepper cream sauce and a half carafe of wine to start.

“That sounds fantastic; I can’t wait to try it,” Erik admitted hungrily. He hadn’t had a chance to grab a bite since lunch and he was starving.

“Me either. A friend of mine recently started working here and has been really talking this place up. Though he may just be talking himself up,” Charles added as an amused after thought.

Erik was curious and more than a little impressed. This was a very nice restaurant. Not quite fine dining but nothing to sniff at. “You know one of the chefs?”

Charles looked abashed, “We worked together at…my former job. He was a very talented young man and I’m glad to see him getting the chance to really shine,” he admitted shyly.

By now Erik knew of Charles’ penchant for nurturing those around him. He wasn’t surprised that he had kept tabs on his former co workers to make sure their careers progressed well.

“Did you give him a recommendation?”

Charles glanced around like he was admitting some terrible secret, “Yes. I always give recommendations if they ask. I do it after…Seb has submitted his. I don’t want there to be any trouble with him. he’s vindictive enough to make trouble for them for coming to me,” he admitted shamefaced.

Not for the first time Erik wondered what had kept Charles bound to a man like Sebastian Shaw. They sounded like polar opposites in the worst possible way. He didn’t want to ruin their date by bringing up bad memories. “That’s kind of you, Charles. Do you know if he’s working tonight?”

“I’m sure he is, no one gets Fridays off in this industry,” he chuckled at the question like it was absurd.

“What’s funny?”

“One of my chefs used to say he’d come get us from the morgue of we called in dead,” Charles laughed at the memory.

Erik smirked at that, “Sounds like me with my paralegals.”

Charles eyed him playfully, “I could see that. You seem very dedicated to your work.”

“I am, though I’ve severely cut back since my single days and more since Magda passed,” he was proud of himself for being able to say it without his voice wavering.

Charles gave him a warm hearted look, “I really admire that, Erik.”

Thankfully their food arrived before he had to think of a reply to that. Charles tasted the wine and approved of it before the waitress filled their small glass carafe and left at the table.

Charles poured them each a few fingers of the rose wine he had chosen as Erik tried a chicken wing. His brows rose in delight. It was fantastic. If the rest of the meal was as delicious he’d willingly add Armando’s to the short list of places he took clients to wine and dine them.

Charles looked fit to burst with joy when Erik told him so. He smiled happily, for his first date in a long while, this was going very well.

They ate leisurely, sharing funny stories about work experiences and past dating disasters.

“So the owner was having sex with one of the hostesses in the dry goods room, it was one of those things we didn’t talk about but there was a surprise health inspection and…” he faded out with an eyebrow waggle.

“No!” Erik laughed, trying not to choke on his Argentinean sea bass. It was too good to waste a single bite.

“Oh _yes_. His wife found out by reading the restaurant report. They print those in the paper you know?” Charles said theatrically.

Erik couldn’t imagine. “So?”

“So she took him for everything he was worth, the restaurant was shut down for months and by the time it reopened I had found another job,” he shrugged.

“That’s insane. And very unsanitary.”

Charles frowned in agreement, “to say the least.”

They giggled some more over the absurdities of the people they’d met as they finished their entrees. They were avidly arguing dessert choices when their waitress returned with tray bearing three small plates. She set down a serving of flan with caramel sauce, a slice of tres leches cake piled high with fresh fruit, and a motichoor rabdi parfait in a small, stylized glass.

Erik glanced at Charles who seemed equally surprised but not as confused to receive such an offering.

“Compliments of Chef Alex, he’s too busy to come out but he said he’ll call you next week.” She gave him a cheery grin before heading off to tend her other tables.

“Well, Charles. You really make an impression,” Erik picked up one of the dessert spoons she’d provided.

“I guess so,” he blushed and glanced towards the kitchen before doing the same. “Let’s see what’s good.”

In Erik’s opinion, everything was great. But he supposed he might be biased because of the company. Erik paid, though Charles put up a fight, “ _I_ chose the restaurant!”

“But _I_ asked _you_ out,” he insisted, setting his card down with a smirk. Their waitress was clearly enjoying their banter and sent him a sly wink as she went to collect their receipt.

Charles huffed, slightly irritated but more charmed than he would admit. He usually hated overbearing men, but for some reason Erik’s attitude didn’t rub him the wrong way. He supposed it was because Erik didn’t seem to want to hold his largesse over his head.

“Come on, Charles. You’ve cooked for us three times if you count the lemon cake. Let me treat you,” he cajoled, hoping he hadn’t come across as domineering. He reached across the table to lightly grasp Charles’ hand in his, lightly tracing his calluses and burn scars with gentle fingers.

Charles couldn’t hold onto his irritation in the face of Erik’s tenderness, but he remained a bit petulant. “If you think this was good, wait until I cook you a proper meal.”

Erik grinned, broad and bright, his real smile Charles would bet. But he didn’t call attention to it, “What do you mean a proper meal? A very intelligent man once gave me a lecture about the importance of a ‘real breakfast’ to start my day right.” Erik teased him playfully.

Charles couldn’t argue with his past self, “I mean something other than breakfast.”

“Something meant for two?” Erik asked softly, still holding his hand.

He blushed, “Perhaps.”

“Does that mean you had a good time?”

“You know I did.”

“Good, I did too. I hope this means we can do this again soon?”

“Sooner than tomorrow?” Charles laughed at the wry look Erik cast him.

“Your Saturday visits are the Charles and Nina show. I just reap the benefits,” he chuckled.

“You’re always welcome to help cook,” Charles reiterated.

“One day I’ll take you up on that and you’ll regret it,” he promised, eyes sparkling.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Charles squeezed his hand lightly, only letting go so Erik could sign the receipt and gather his things to leave.

Charles turned to their waitress as he pulled on his coat, “Thank you for a wonderful evening. Please thank Alex for me and tell him I’m looking forwards to his call.”

“Will do,” she said warmly. “I hope to see you both again soon,” she waved them on their way.

Charles raised an eyebrow at that, “You must be a good tipper.”

“I like to pay people for a job well done,” he smiled as Charles stepped close to his side and grasped his hand once more.

He never wanted to let go.

~~

They swung by Ruth’s house to collect a sleeping Nina who didn’t wake at all on the way home.

Charles was amazed, “Won’t she be disoriented to wake up somewhere else?” he whispered, trying not to disturb her though he wondered if that was even possible.

Erik huffed a quiet laugh, shifting her slumped form higher up on his shoulder, “She never seems to be. She’ll hate that she didn’t get to say goodnight, but I’d rather not wake her.” He admitted softly.

Charles smiled, “That’s okay, I’ll see you both in the morning. I hope you like blueberry pancakes.”

“I like everything you make,” he said honestly, wishing it was brighter out so he could see the blush creep up Charles’ cheeks.

“Thank you. I’ll see you in the morning,” Charles stepped in close and, before he could second guess himself pressed a chaste, closed mouthed kiss to Erik’s slightly agape mouth.

Before Erik could react, he was gone. He waited until he saw the lights in Charles’ house come on before letting himself in and seeing about putting Nina to bed.

In spite of the late hour, he was fully awake. How could he sleep when all he wanted to do was relive the night over and over again? Especially that kiss?

It had been so sweet, so innocent and still it lingered on his lips like a brand. He dressed for bed and lay down, counting the hours until dawn, until Nina rose and demanded his attention, until he could see Charles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Logan :'( I needed to write some fluff. I may have to write a ficlet about them. That movie was a tearjerker. I hope you liked this chapter, I have so much more planned for their romance! Comments are love XOXO!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry pancakes! Nina being adorable! The boys are sweet and awkward!

“I kissed him, Raven. On our first real date! While he was holding his daughter! He’s going to think I’m a creep,” Charles was feeling especially fatalistic the morning after their kiss.

Raven was obviously in a great mood from her date the night before. And she hummed along non committally as she clanked things together in her kitchen across town.

Charles raised his eyebrows at the sound, “You’re making him breakfast? He stayed over?” he asked, shocked.

Raven was the opposite of easy when it came to sex; she had a very low sex drive and never deviated from her five date rule. Most men didn’t make five dates. As far as Charles knew, this had been her third sexual partner in her life.

“Yes, we had a lovely evening and I think we’re on the path to something long term,” she said with a  bright smile that he could hear down the line.

“That’s wonderful, Raven! I can’t wait to meet him,” he said sincerely. His own problems momentarily forgotten.

“Now what’s all this about scaring Mr. Sexy Neighbor away? I thought you said the date went well?”

“It did. We even agreed to go out again and he told me he’d looking forwards to my pancakes,”

“And you think a kiss ruined that?” Raven sounded skeptical.

“I don’t know! I don’t want him to think I’m rushing things,” he mumbled feeling self conscious.

“Charles, calm down. It sounds like you’re psyching yourself out over nothing. If you made him uncomfortable I’m sure he’ll let you know. Besides, in terms of rushing things, a kiss on the lips is nothing compared to bonding with his daughter.”

Charles had to concede the point, “That’s true. Hey, did you watch my latest installment? “

“Not yet but I will, I always do,” she reminded him sunnily.

“I know, I just like your feedback.”

“I’ll watch it later, I have to go now, it sounds like Az is stirring,” They said their goodbyes and rang off.

He glanced at the time; it was nearing 9, his usual time to head over to make breakfast. He grabbed the few ingredients that Erik wouldn’t have and ran his fingers nervously through his hair. “Okay, Charles. You can do this. You’ve kissed guys before. Play it cool.”

Not much of a pep talk but it would have to do. He glanced at himself in the mirror one last time, nothing to do about his pale complexion and sleep deprived eyes. Hopefully Nina would be enough of a distraction that Erik wouldn’t notice.

~~

Erik was worried. Charles and Nina were cooking up a storm just across the room, but for some reason the other man seemed distant.

He wondered if his lack of response the night before had put Charles off. He wanted to explain that he was simply caught off guard, not that he’d been rejecting Charles. On the other hand, what if Charles hadn’t felt the spark that Erik had? Was it possible for chemistry to be one sided? If he brought it up and Charles had to explain that he wasn’t interested anymore…Had he just come over to be nice? To see Nina?

“Papa! Look!” she squealed, catching his attention just as he was about to become maudlin. He looked up to see Charles flipping a pancake and catching it in the skillet.

“Perfect!” he cheered, bright eyes shining in the morning light. He truly was.

Erik clapped in all sincerity. It had been an impressive move. “Nice job!”

Charles turned those bright eyes to him with an abashed grin that turned playful, “Can I interest you in a try?”

He was about to adamantly refuse. Breakfast smelled delicious and he didn’t want to ruin a good thing. But perhaps that’s what he’d be doing if he sat this one out. if he was losing Charles, he would to everything in his power to get him to stay even if that meant embarrassing himself in the kitchen.

“Come on papa! It’s super fun!” Nina cheered as he rose from his seat with a show of reluctance. She hurried to his side to grab his hand in her tiny one and drag him over to the oven.

His heart squeezed with love for her. She was exhausting but worth every moment.

“Really, Erik? The key to getting you to join in was parlor tricks?” Charles teased, cheeks lighting in a blush.

Erik grinned back at him, but didn’t answer as Nina chimed in “What’s a parlor trick?” with a slight frown.

Charles launched into an explanation as he quickly prepped the pan for another griddle cake. Erik loved the way he spoke to Nina. He seemed to love the way she soaked up information like a sponge.

Her endless curiosity could be a trial but he tried to enjoy these days while he could. Still, it was nice to have another adult around to handle her constant inquiries.

“Ready, Erik?” he asked with a bright smile that Erik tried not to get lost in.

“Show me one more time?” he hedged, not wanting to hurt himself or – _worse_ \- either Nina or Charles.

“Okay, here we go,” Charles poured a small pancake dotted with fresh blueberries and proceeded to explain how to know when the right moment to flip had arrived. He then loosened the pancake and did a simple maneuver that flicked the pancake out of the skillet only to land dead center once more.

Erik and Nina cheered again, causing Charles’ blush to deepen.

Charles turned to him with a raised eyebrow

“I want to go!” Nina chimed.

“You already had a turn, you can go again after your papa,” Charles reminded her gently.

Nina pouted slightly but was quickly teased out of it when Erik tugged her ponytail to force her to nod along. “Hurry, papa. I want to go again!” she demanded.

It was galling to think that Nina had successfully flipped a pancake and-as of this week-made more edible food in her life than he had in his. This could not stand.

He grasped the handle of the skillet in one hand and frowned at the logistics before glancing between Charles and Nina. “How did you do this?” there was no way she could have lifted that skillet.

“Charles helped me,” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He supposed it was.

“Ah yes, I just leant her a little strength and pan control.”

“Can I ask for the same assistance?” he asked. Trying to kill two birds with one stone by getting close to Charles and not maiming anyone in one go.

Charles agreed with a light blush, and after a moment of logistical confusion-he’d stood behind Nina who was shorter than him even when standing on a chair. That clearly wasn’t an option since Erik had him by several inches and had broader shoulders as well.

Erik had simply pulled Charles to stand in front of him and guide him through the process. He tried not to get side tracked by those scarred, calloused hands gently showing him the way. Now was not the time to get distracted.

He kept his cool by keeping one eye on Nina at all times, that controlled his instinctive reaction to Charles’ proximity and kept her out of trouble. Or so he told himself, she seemed riveted by this lesson.

“Okay, here we go!” Charles said happily.

 _~G-d help me~_ Erik thought.

~~

“See, Erik. That wasn’t so bad,” Charles said, eyes shining with affection.

“You did good, Papa!” Nina said encouragingly around a mouthful of food. He grimace at the sight and leaned across the table to gently close her jaw before she could spit out anymore half chewed egg.

“Does that mean you’ll be more willing to help us out in the future?” Charles asked, eating a crispy misshapen pancake that had _Erik_ written all over it.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn’t enjoyed the cooking but the time together had been-nice. For a brief while they had felt like a real family. He hoped to have that feeling time and again with them. “If you’re sure that’s what you want.” He said casually, heart in his throat.

“I can’t think of anything I want more,” Charles said softly, reaching over to rest his hand on top of Erik’s. He gazed into those bright blue eyes and knew they were on the same page. His earlier fears now felt so foolish.

“I liked it,” Nina said firmly, as though she had come to a major decision. She set her glass down with a thud and Erik couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of her eating syrup soggy pancakes with a milk mustache.

He looked over to Charles to share the moment, their eyes met as Charles was looking at him to do the same. They shared a small smile and kept their hands linked on the table top for the rest of the meal.

~~

After they ate, they sent Nina to start the computer so they could have a moment together to clean the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of sight, Erik whirled to face Charles and quickly backed him up against the nearest surface which happened to be the refrigerator.

Charles gaped up at him in shock; “Eri-?” he was cut off by the sweet press of Erik’s slightly parted lips. He sucked in a breath and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck while the taller man pulled him close to his chest.

They pulled apart after a few soft kisses, not wanting to go too far while they might easily be interrupted by Nina. Neither man wanted to answer the questions that would arise from such an encounter.

Erik looked remarkably smug as he gazed down at the man in his arms, “I’ve wanted to do that since last night,” he admitted softly.

Charles looked inexplicably relieved, “Really?”

Erik was confused, “Yes, of course. I mean I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages but you beat me to it,” he admitted softly.

“Oh, of course. I mean me too,” Charles chuckled at his own foolishness. Raven was going to be so smug about this. But he was too happy to have his concerns dismissed to be worried about that right now.

Erik was glad to see the relief set in on the smaller man’s face, “I was hoping that… I don’t want to presume but. Maybe we could do something next week too? Nina has her final fitting for her costume next week. I’m sure she can stay at my parents’ overnight,” he said softly.

Then he panicked, wanting to backtrack and explain that he wasn’t expecting anything more than company without a curfew. He hoped it hadn’t sounded like he was propositioning Charles.

Charles was stunned into silence, but only for a moment, “Yes. I’d like that.”

“What?” He was almost shocked at the ease of the answer. It snapped him out of his anxious internal monologue.

“Yes. After all I owe you dinner,” he giggled as Erik pulled him into another quick kiss before reluctantly stepping away. “I suppose we should clean up and head to the study before Nina comes looking for us.”

“I suppose we should. I’d hate to keep her waiting. I know she’s excited about seeing her picture in the video.”

Erik chuckled at that, “You have no idea. Your fridge will be full of pictures before you know it.”

Charles gave him a gentle smile, “I could get used to that.”

Erik was light headed with joy, “glad to hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Family cooking time and another date! What did you think? Let me know! I love you and your comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles makes Erik a romantic dinner for two! The boys enjoy some alone time!

Charles was well on his way to being in love with Erik and it seemed that his neighbor felt the same way about him.

“I don’t want him to think I’m easy,” he fidgeted with his hair as he paced in his living room, waiting for Erik to arrive for their date.

“He won’t,” Raven said distractedly. Once again she was preparing for a date of her own. They had each other on speaker phone.

“How can you know that?”

“Because you’ve only been with Seb?” She said caustically.

“I’ve been with-”

“Who.” She asked flatly.

“I’ve been _out_!” he insisted firmly. And he had. He loved clubbing and dancing ‘til all hours, getting drunk with his friends, and the whole nine.

Of course with his schedule as a chef that was a hard lifestyle to pull off, and the fact that he’d been with an older man since college meant he hadn’t been available for hookups.

“You’re not easy, Charles. Try to relax and realize that as much as you like this guy, he likes you!”

He thought back to the way Erik had smiled at him over Nina’s head when she wanted to sit on Charles’ lap to watch his latest video.

He sighed at his own foolishness, “You’re right. I’m being ridiculous.”

“Of course I’m right,” she said smugly. “I can’t wait to meet the guy that finally got you over Seb. I told you a new crush would get him out of your system.”

“You were right,” he chuckled. “I finally stopped wondering where it went wrong; you know Erik looked so confused when I told him how long he and I were together.”

Raven muttered something he didn’t quite catch that probably didn’t bear repeating.

“Hey, did I tell you I saw Alex Tuesday?” he changed the subject before she could launch another anti Sebastian diatribe.

She squealed right in his ear, Charles flinched away with a grimace. He was beginning to doubt Nina would grow out of that habit.

“No, you didn’t! Tell me how he’s doing! Does he like working with Armando? I’ve heard he runs a tight kitchen.”

Charles smiled, “He’s doing great actually. He loves it there and only has praise for Armando.” In Charles’ opinion he also had quite a crush on Armando but he didn’t want to spill secret that weren’t his to tell. “He says Armando is ‘tough but fair’.”

“Sounds like a good situation for him. He’s got real talent; he just needs someone that can handle his temper.” Raven said knowingly.

“True fact. He's a real hothead, but he may have found his match. According to him they really click."

"That's great, I was sure he and Seb were going to come to blows a few times."

"Don't remind me," Charles grimaced at the memories of breaking up fights and arguments in the kitchen. He'd always been the level headed one. For some reason that reminded him of something he'd wanted to ask "Have you given any thought to restaurant week?”

Raven was bemused. “Of course. The bakery was featured in Foodie Magazine. We’ve had a huge rush on our macarons since the issue came out. Why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if you might want to do a pub crawl? See some of the guys in their element?”

Raven laughed, “Rub it in their faces that we’re off the grind and have time to socialize.”

Charles rolled his eyes, “If that’s how you want to see it.”

“I’d love too! Oh, I’ve got to go. I’m meeting Azazel in a few and I don’t want to be late.”

“Bye darling.”

“Bye!”

He glanced at the clock, that had killed most of his pacing time and he felt better about the evening ahead.

He took quick walk through of his spotless house, overwhelmingly aware that this was the first time Erik was setting foot inside. He wanted to make a good impression. They'd have their usual lovely breakfast together early that morning. He'd taken his waffle iron with him and shown Nina the ropes.

She loved it, arguably more than she'd loved flipping pancakes. He was just relieved to make it through the process without her falling over or getting burned. Erik had happily watched them and had even let Charles show him how to make his famous scrambled eggs.

It was a perfect morning that ended with Charles reading Nina few of the comments from the previous video that complimented her fine artwork. He skipped the parts asking if he had kids but he saw Erik reading them with a small quirk to his thin lips. So far so good.

He glanced at the time once more. They'd parted a few hours before and it was nearing the time Erik had said he'd be back. He hoped hw wouldn't look too eager by waiting by the door.

~~

Erik drove back home as quickly as possible, it had taken him far longer to escape his parents house than he’d scheduled for.

They were so happy to hear that he was dating again; Ruth had told them all about his mystery man. Or at least all she knew which was that he existed and Erik was dating him.

Apparently that was enough for his parents to pounce on. Erik would have shut it down immediately and with great prejudice if Nina hadn’t cottoned on to the fact that they were discussing her new favorite topic and begun rattling off praises of Charles.

“Oh my,” his mother said, eyes gleaming as Erik inched towards the door. “You say he’s coming to your recital?”

Erik swallowed thickly and looked at the time.

“Sit, Erik. Tell us about this boy,” his father said with wide eyed innocence. Erik wasn’t fooled; his parents were the biggest gossips on the block. He was sure Ruth was waiting in the wings to hear all the juicy details.

“Leave him be,” his mother said with a bright smile. “I’m sure Nina will tell us all about this young man.”

“I WILL!” she yelled proudly.

“Go have your fun,” his mother practically shoved him out the door before returning to pump Nina for information about Charles.

 It couldn’t he helped, he was dangerously close to running late. He’d deal with his familial fall out later. He didn’t want Charles to think he’d stood him up.

~~

“Hi.”

“Hello,” Erik grinned, all his worries melting away at the sight of Charles standing in the doorway with a shy smile painted on his red lips. They were dressed similarly in jeans, though Erik had on a long sleeved, gray, sweater under his jacket and Charles was shivering in socks and a light green t-shirt that brought out his eyes.

“Please, come in.” he stepped aside and took Erik’s jacket, closing the door against the chill autumn air.

“Thank you.”

“How’s Nina?”

“Very excited about spending the night with my parents. They’re very interested in you, expect some new viewers,” he said with a smile, leaning in to take Charles’ hand and press a light kiss on his lips.

“I’m always glad to have new fans. I hope they try a few of my recipes.”

“I’m sure they will, my mother loves to cook and my father loves to bake.”

Charles gave him a quizzical look, “then what happened to you?”

“It just never interested me. I get too impatient and rush through the recipe,” he admitted shamelessly.

“Well, I hope I can keep your attention tonight,” he said softly.

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem. What are we having?” he didn’t mention the noticeable lack of cooking scents wafting through the house.

“You’re getting a live lesson on how to make a romantic dinner,” Charles said cheekily.

“Will there be a test at the end?”

“A taste test.”

“My favorite kind.” He said smoothly. “But before we start.” He cradled Charles’ hips between his palms and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Charles responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around the taller man and pressing him close.

 They spent a long while necking in the hall like teenagers on their first night alone. When they finally broke apart, Charles licked his lips and gazed up at Erik through wide blown eyes.

Erik was hard pressed to remember that he was over for dinner, he pulled himself back from taking things further by reminding himself that he wanted a future with Charles and rushing the physical side of things would send the wrong message.

“Dinner?” he rasped, voice deep with desire.

Charles blinked up at him owlishly, mind slow to process his words, “Uh, yes. here.” He led the way to a large, well lit kitchen that Erik recognized from his weekly videos.

“We’re having salmon and steamed vegetables with ice cream for dessert,” he was able to focus better in his element. “Have a seat,” he pulled out a bar stool for Erik and tied on a deep blue apron with pockets.

“I’m not used to a live audience so you’ll have to bear with me,” he blushed.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. “Let’s start the ice cream first since it needs to set in the freezer.”

<https://www.tastemade.com/videos/honey-strawberry-ice-cream>

<https://www.tastemade.com/videos/salmon-in-a-parchment-bag>

Erik no longer tried to hide the fact that he was enamored with his neighbor. Every move Charles made every adorable science joke and comment pulled Erik deeper in love. He poured so much passion into everything he did. Sometimes Erik felt like he could watch him for hours.

He was sure his feelings were written all over his face from the way Charles relaxed under his gaze. Erik soon had him calm and laughing his way through one of the most enjoyable dates either man could remember.

Erik’s heart raced as Charles explained that the secret ingredient to moist salmon was love, he wondered if the younger man was hinting at his feelings. He hoped so.

Charles began plating dinner and Erik was surprised to see how much time had passed since he’d arrived. He glanced at his phone to see a text from his mother.

_~what a cutie! ;)~_

Why was this his life? He chose to ignore his ridiculous family and focus on the man he hoped to add to it. He put his phone away and looked up to a smiling Charles placing a plate of perfectly cooked salmon and steamed vegetables in front of him.

“Bon Appetite.”

Erik did. It was, of course, fantastic.  “This is _wonderful,_ Charles. You’ve truly found your calling.” He praised quite honestly

He gave a pleased chuckle, “I certainly like to think so.”

They chatted softly, eating at a leisurely pace and catching up on the week.

They finished up and stacked their dishes in the sink, “Let’s leave them for later,” Charles suggested shyly. “The ice cream still needs a bit more time to chill.”

Erik knew an invitation when he heard one, “Shall we go to the living room?” he asked quietly.

“Sure, we’ll be more comfortable there,” Charles agreed with a light blush.

A few moments later found them cuddled on the couch, Charles wrapped tightly in Erik’s arms, kissing slow and deep. This time with no end in sight.

Erik gasped breathily as Charles skimmed his plump lips down the line of his jaw, “I didn’t come here to-I don’t want to rush this.”

Charles was thrilled to hear that, he certainly didn’t want to be a booty call for his handsome friend. “Neither do I, let’s just enjoy tonight. No pressure,” he agreed smoothly. He moved to straddle Erik and tilted his chin up for more kisses, sliding his hands over his broad shoulders to tease the short hairs growing at the nape of his neck.

Erik smiled into the kiss, letting his hands rest on Charles’ firm thighs as he ground their hips together. That was a plan he could get behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and sweetness for you with more to come! Thanks for reading and commenting! XOXO!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of their date! Conversations about the past! Plans for the future!

Charles and Erik were seated at the kitchen island bar stools pushed as close together as they could get. After a lengthy and very satisfying make out session in the living room, they had decided to cool things down a bit by finally having their dessert.

They were eating the ice cream straight from the small dish Charles had frozen it in. It made for a surprisingly intimate scene.

“This is truly amazing, Charles.”

“Thank you,” he flirtatiously licked a scoop of ice cream off his spoon. Erik tracked the movement with hungry eyes before looking away and clearing his throat.

Charles liked the reactions he could so easily pull from the other man. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so desired. It was a heady feeling. He did it again, delighting in Erik’s discomfort.

“It’s melting,” he said with a laugh, taking pity on the taller man.

Erik joined him, taking a long overdue bite of the delicious frozen treat.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying their snack and each other’s company. It was nearing midnight. A fact that surprised Erik when he glanced at the time.

He quickly checked his phone which he had left lying on the counter when they moved to the living room. He didn’t want to be distracted from his time with Charles by more nosy texts from his family.

“Is everything alright?” Charles asked, a worried frown wrinkling his smooth brow.

“Yes, I just want to make sure there were no issues with Nina,” he gave the other man a small smile. Charles nodded his understanding. It was nice not having to wonder how his date felt about him having a kid.

“Any problems?” he asked warmly.

Erik chuckled and shook his head, turning his phone so Charles could see the photo his father had sent of Nina in an oversized bathrobe with her hair tied up in a towel. She was sitting across from her grandmother having her nails painted baby pink. The photo was captioned ~ _The girls having a spa night~_

“Oh that’s darling!” Charles cooed, giving him a sweet smile.

“Yeah, they spoil her but not too much so I don’t complain.”

“What are grandparents for, right?”

“Mine were for only speaking Yiddish around us so we wouldn’t forget how but I suppose the cakes made up for it,” Erik said with a laugh, tucking his phone away again.

Charles nodded and weighed his words before speaking. “Your parents seem happy to watch her tonight.”

“Oh they are, they love having her over. It was hard on all of us when we lived further away,” he said grimly. He didn’t like to talk about that time in his life but Charles had a right to know if things were going to go any further between them.

“So they don’t have any issues with you dating a man?” he asked cautiously. He didn’t want to get in the middle of any family drama if he could avoid it.

“They weren’t happy about it when I came out to them but they’ve had a long time to get used to the idea. It took my father longer to come around, but he did eventually.” He laughed, “They were shocked when I ended up with Magda. I think they thought I was gay and didn’t want to tell them. I’ve always preferred men but women have their appeal.” He explained. Of course Magda had been his only relationship with a woman so it was no wonder his parents had been caught off guard.

Charles gave him a soft look and took another bite of ice cream, “I’m glad they came around. I’ve known so many guys where that never happened.”

They shared a somber look, “Me too. I’m lucky to have them. Even back then when things were strained they always had my back.”

“And now they watch your daughter so you can go out and romance handsome young men.”

“If you’d told me ten years ago…” he faded out as they fell into more soft laughter.

Charles shot him a playful wink, “You know what goes great with strawberries?”

Erik’s mind was firmly in the gutter so he shrugged and took another spoonful.

“Champagne! I’ll open a bottle?”

“Yes, please.” Erik agreed eagerly. “It’s not like either of us needs to drive anywhere.”

And so he was treated to Charles talking him through a demonstration on how to properly open a bottle of champagne-and how to jimmy one open in a pinch.

“You are a fount of culinary knowledge,” Erik toasted him, leaning in to kiss sweet bubbles from Charles’ smiling red lips.

They pressed close together again, talking softly about this and that when Charles casually mentioned Nina’s upcoming performance.

Then his mothers words from earlier in the evening hit him.

Erik’s blood ran cold. He’d been such a fool. Nina had asked Charles when he was still her friend and hero of the day. And he’d agreed; they’d pinky promised if Erik recalled correctly.

There was no coming back from that with a five year old. It may as well have been a blood oath before god.

“Erik?” Charles asked, concerned by the other man’s sudden stiffness.

“You’re going to meet my parents,” he blurted out suddenly.

Charles gave a small smile at that, “Well I certainly hope to someday.”

Erik ignored the small flutter in his chest at Charles’ shameless flirting, “No, I mean soon. I mean at Nina’s recital.”

Charles stopped smiling, “But that’s…”

“Yes it’s Thursday night,” Erik said flatly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think…We can cancel.”

“No! I promised Nina I’d be there,  I don’t want to break my word. She’s _five_. This is a big deal to her,” Charles protested, eyes bright with sincerity.

Erik was taken aback. He hadn’t thought about how Charles would feel disappointing Nina. He’d just been trying to save their budding relationship from taking yet another major step so quickly.

They locked eyes for a long moment before Erik relaxed in his seat, “You’re right. You promised and you should keep your word. She’d never forgive us if you didn’t turn up to see her,” He said softly.

Charles bit his lower lip and glanced away self consciously, “You can tell your family we decided we’re better as friends. That might make meeting them less…stressful. For all of us,” He conceded quietly. He didn’t like lying but if it helped Erik through his first foray back into dating he could make an exception.

Erik quirked his lips up in a wry grin, “My mother can tell when I’m lying so that wouldn’t do us any good. Besides it will seem strange when I have to backtrack and announce we’re officially dating in just a few weeks. Also Nina can’t keep a secret and I see you way more often than I see any of my friends outside of work.”

Charles glanced at him from the corner of his eye and tried to hide a smile, “Officially dating? As in boyfriends?”

“Yes, Charles. As in boyfriends,” he tried to hide his embarrassment through playful mocking but Charles wasn’t having it. He broke into a wide grin, “Are you asking me to go steady, Erik?”

“Not with that attitude you little brat,” he snagged Charles around the waist and pulled him to stand in the v of this thighs. “I panicked, I’m sorry. I’d love for you to meet my parents and while I would have liked to put it off for a while I’d rather have you as my plus one to the Harvest Festival.”

“I’d be honored,” Charles smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck and pulling him down for another sugar laced kiss. He refused to ruin this perfect night by worrying about the next few days.

After all, there was plenty of time to panic before Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I missed posting last week thanks to the horrific return of my long absent migraines! That said, I loved reading your comments, they really helped me through! You guys inspire me to keep writing! Thank you so much for the support! XOXO!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles meets the parents! Nina performs! Erik has feelings!

Erik was very nervous. He hadn’t planned on Charles meeting his crazy family for several more months. He saw them regularly- once or twice a month and on most major holidays though he did like to have some special memories for him and Nina alone.

His family was close but for the most part not intrusive. He could only hope they’d be on their best behavior when it came to meeting Charles.

He glanced over at the other man who was sitting stiffly next to him in the passenger seat. Nina was oblivious to it all as she hummed an irritatingly catchy tune and bopped along to her own beat.

“It’ll just be my parents. You can meet my sister and her family some other time,” he joked though it fell sadly flat.

Charles gave him a soft smile, “I’m sure they’re lovely, Erik.”

He felt like a heel, surely Charles was the more anxious of the two and here he was comforting Erik. “They’re going to love you,” he said, giving the other man a once over. He was looking remarkably handsome in pressed blue jeans and a lilac sweater with a white undershirt. He had a warm jacket with him in deference to the chill sure to come after the sun set.

Erik was proud to have him on his arm and felt somewhat guilty about his nerves. He wasn’t ashamed of Charles or of his family, but this was a big step. One he hadn’t planned on making for several weeks if not months.

“Are we there yet, papa?” Nina called out anxiously.

He sighed under his breath, she was more excited for this concert than she had been about anything in a long while, “Not yet, sweetheart.”

“Go faster! We’re going to miss it!” she demanded imperiously.

“There were some words missing in that sentence,” he corrected automatically.

She sighed and slumped back into her booster seat, “Please, papa?”

“Thank you for asking, Nina. We’ll be there soon, I promise you won’t be late.” As usual giving his word pacified her.

She turned her attention to Charles. “Are you staying for the festival after?” she asked, shifting in her seat.

Charles chuckled; she’d asked that same question several times like she was worried he’d change his answer. “Of course, Nina. I’m looking forwards to it. Besides, how else will I get home tonight? It’s a bit far to walk,” he said playfully. She grinned at him and nodded her approval before going back to softly singing the song her group would be performing in just over an hour.

Erik absently hummed along. Nina had been singing it for weeks and he was sure he’d remember the tune and the lyrics for the rest of his life.

Charles watched them, feeling warmth blossom in his chest. He felt lucky to be a part of this moment, like for a brief time they were a family.

~~

“Hello, mama. Hello dad.” Erik leaned in to kiss his mother on the cheek and shook hands with his father. They were alight with curiosity but trying to play it cool. He hoped they could keep it going.

“This is Charles, my friend and neighbor. Charles, these are my parents Jakob and Edie.” He placed a hand lightly on one of Charles; shoulder blades in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Charles said with a bright smile.

“Lovely to meet you too!” “The pleasure is all ours,” his parents echoed warmly as they all shook hands.

“Shall we go find our seats? I want to get a good view of the stage,” Erik segued quickly. They all agreed and moved on to the seating area set up around the main stage.

“Nina must be very excited for her performance,” his mother said as she fell into step at his side.

He chuckled at the memory of dropping off his little ball of energy with her frazzled teacher and her assistants. “She is. She told me she wants to be an actress now.” His mother laughed at Nina’s ever shifting goals as he’d known she would.

They fell into light small talk catching up on family goings on and holiday plans while Erik kept half an ear on Charles and his father just a few steps behind.

So far everything was going well, he was cautiously optimistic for the rest of the evening.

~~

Charles was enchanted; Erik’s parents were friendly but not overbearing which helped him relax in their presence. He’d been concerned that he would feel like he was interviewing for the role of dating their son, fortunately that wasn’t the case.

Though he knew that looks could be deceiving, on first meeting they were charming, warm, and welcoming. He felt himself relax as he and Jakob made light small talk as they made their way to the seating area before it filled up.

He was surprisingly excited about seeing Nina perform; he could only imagine what it was like for Erik. They settled into their seats, Erik sitting between Charles and his parents and casually resting his arm along the back of his seat. Charles hoped no one noticed the light flush that crept up his cheeks. Not for the first time he cursed his pale complexion.

He smiled to himself, more relieved than words could express that the Lehnsherr’s had accepted him without a hitch and that Erik wasn’t ashamed of small displays of public affection even with his family nearby. Charles was cautiously optimistic that the night could only get better.

~~

The concert consisted of a sixth grade concert band playing rudimentary tunes at a slow pace, an all school choir singing in _almost_ perfect harmony, and the kindergarten play to wrap it up.

Erik kept glancing at Charles throughout the well intentioned yet underwhelming performances they had to sit through to get Nina’s portion of the show. He hid a smile when he saw how charmed Charles looked. He wasn’t bothered by the missed notes and occasional coughs and sneezes. The younger man just smiled and nodded along to the beat. He clapped and cheered right along with the other parents making up the audience.

Erik hid a smile and clapped along as the choir left the stage and Nina’s teacher stepped out from behind the curtain to announce the class.

Then Nina and about thirty other children tumbled from behind the curtains and took their places on the stage. The kids giggled and chattered amongst themselves and waved to family members off stage. They all dutifully waved back at Nina who nearly fell over in her enthusiasm once she caught sight of them in the crowd.

Erik was filming on his phone, zoomed in to catch every expression as it flickered across her face. He chuckled softly as one of the teaching assistants nudged her back into place and adjusted her stem from its crooked perch on her head. Her hair was absurdly silky so he felt kinship for the young woman’s frustration.

Then the show started and he was enraptured by the short narrative play about the importance of autumn in the seasonal cycle and how leaves and acorns play their part.

Charles laughed out loud when Nina hopped across the stage with the other four acorns while about twelve leaves (and kids in a few ambiguous costumes) twirled around to a light hearted tune played by one of the teachers on the piano.

After the narration ended the kids sang the song Nina had been practicing for weeks while attempting what Charles believed to be a choreographed dance but it was admittedly hard to tell.

They received a standing ovation and several teachers and assistants had to converge on the stage and herd the kids off. It was hilarious and adorable in equal measure.

“That was darling! I’m definitely buying the tape!” Edie said, still waving to Nina as she was gently led offstage still trying to take another bow. Erik couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt for his little drama queen. She was amazing.

“Me too,” he agreed. His copy only focused on Nina while the school version would show the entire concert in all its glory.

Charles gave him a bright smile, “I’m so glad I came. This was better than I could have imagined.” Erik didn’t think he could have said the same with such utter sincerity if his own child hadn’t been one of the performers. Charles was clearly the better man in this situation.

“I’m glad you could make it,” he said softly, taking Charles hand in one of his and waiting for the crowd to clear a bit before they could head backstage to pick Nina up.

They shared a warm smile and Charles leaned over to Edie to say, “Her costume was definitely the best in show!”

Edie glowed with the praise and Jakob shot him subtle thumbs up, “Thank you, Charles. Sewing is my new hobby,” she confessed proudly.

“You’re very good at it, I’ve considered taking up a fiber craft but it’s hard to pick one.”

Erik stepped back and let them fall into light conversation while he watched warmly.

“Let’s go get Nina,” his father said after a few moments. “I want to give her the flowers I bought.”

“Is that why you didn’t want to see her before the show?” Erik had thought that was an odd request and in his nerves about Charles meeting his parents he hadn’t even noticed the roses when they arrived.

“Of course, what kind of surprise would that be?” Jakob chuckled and lifted a small bouquet of red roses laced liberally with baby’s breath.

They moved as a group to the stage door to collect Nina. She was still dressed in her leotard but now had on a jean skirt and sweater over it. She squealed at the sight of them and graciously posed for pictures with her adoring fans.

Erik snapped picture after picture of her hugging his parents and smiling ear to ear while holding her roses. Charles happily posed for several as well upon Nina’s insistence.

“Here you go, Mr. Lehnsherr,” he heard a chipper voice say. He turned to see Nina’s teacher holding the small duffel bag that his mother had packed the acorn costume in.

He took it with a smile, “Thank you. The show was wonderful.”

She beamed proudly, “Thank you. Nina is very charismatic and really helped keep the show going.”

Erik puffed up with pride at her words.

“Mrs. Perry! Mrs. Perry! This is My Charles!” Nina cut in; dragging Charles along with one hand wrapped around his wrist and the other clutching her roses. “My grandpa got me these!!” she held them aloft proudly.

Mrs. Perry gave her a warm smile, “They’re lovely Nina. It’s very nice to meet you, Charles.” She tilted her head to one side and frowned slightly but the look only lasted an instant before fading away.

He smiled back, “Nice to meet you, too.”

“I have to go make sure all the other kids are collected by their proper chaperone, it can be tricky with mixed class performances,” she gave a small laugh and took her leave.

Erik didn’t have time to dwell on her odd reaction to Charles. His parents were gearing up to attend the outdoor festival and he needed to get Nina into her jacket or she’d run out after them without it and catch a chill.

“Stay with grandma and grandpa while Charles and I put this in the car?” he nudged the side of her head with the duffel bag causing her to giggle and shove it aside.

“Okay, papa!” she darted over to his father to show him the roses he’d gotten her. Erik rolled his eyes at her silliness.

His parents waved them off with knowing grins that he pretended not to see. He took Charles’ hand and they made their way back to the car.

“We had nothing to worry about, your parents are great,” Charles grinned.

“Thank you, I’m so glad you insisted on coming. Sometimes I over think things,” he admitted wryly.

Charles laughed, “I have the opposite problem. Maybe we can balance each other out,” he tucked his head against Erik’s shoulder and twined their fingers together in a tight grip.

Erik rather liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some drama coming up but I promise the story will remain super fluffy! Be sure to ask any questions or make scene requests or suggestions! Comments=Love! XOXO!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvest Festival!

They quickly made their way back to the festival after stowing the duffel bag in the trunk of the car. Erik felt almost giddy with the weight of concern lifted off his shoulders. He felt silly for worrying about meeting Charles and his parents.

Still grasping his hand, Charles was eagerly chattering about the various food trucks set up at the perimeter of the fair.

“I looked into who would be here; I _have_ to try some of the apple craft beer I read so much about online.”

“I like the sound of those kabobs you mentioned,” Erik said, looking around the steadily growing crowd to glimpse of his family.

“You like lamb?” Charles asked.

“Yes, I used to hate it but it’s grown on me. Magda-” he cut himself off awkwardly, not sure how much conversation about his late wife would affect the mood of the date.

Charles simply smiled and gave a comforting squeeze of the hand. So he continued smoothly, “She used to make mustard coated rack of lamb. It was fantastic.”

“Sounds delicious,” Charles said sincerely. He didn’t want Erik to feel uncomfortable sharing any aspect of his past. He didn’t plan on censoring his life, and hoped Erik wouldn’t either.

“There they are,” Charles stood on tiptoe to point through the crowd. Erik followed his gesture and saw his mother and Nina trying on knit hats at a craft stall.

“Good eye,” they made their way through the crowd hand in hand.

“Papa! Charles!” Nina cheered like she hadn’t seen them in years.

“Nina!” Erik laughed playfully, “Are you picking out hats?”

“Yes, I like this one,” she was holding a colorful monstrosity of a hat complete with tufts and tassels.

Edie laughed at the look on his face as Nina tried it on with a little twirl. “Do you like it?”

“It’s very…interesting,” he said as diplomatically as possible. Nina rolled her eyes at him and braced her hands on the shelf to look at herself in the customer mirror.

Charles was trying on a warm black cap with ear flaps that was indeed just as warm as the booth attendant promised. He allowed himself to be talked into trying on a pair of matching black gloves with ¾ length fingers.

“It’s far too cold for those,” Erik scolded.

“They help me use my phone!" Charles protested. "Besides. I like to support small businesses.” He handed over his cash for his ridiculous purchase. The merchant thanked him sweetly, looking nothing like the astute business shark he suspected her of being.

Erik sighed at the further evidence of Charles’ soft heart.

“Alright,” he sighed, letting the cashier swipe his card on her phone to buy Nina’s horrific hat. He noticed that style only came in children’s sizes. She clearly knew her market.

“Where’s dad?” he asked, looking around and not seeing the other man.

“He went to get me a roast corn on the cob,” Edie smiled, glancing over her shoulder in the direction Jakob had taken through the crowd. He saw his father making his way back through the crowd with a pep in his step as soon as he caught sight of them.

Erik glanced over to see Nina asking Charles to help her tie her hat beneath her chin, he knelt to do so. Edie caught his eye approvingly at the sight, he tried not to blush.

“This scarf is quite soft and warm,” the booth hawker caught his attention once more. He looked up to see her holding a long cable knit scarf that almost exactly matched Charles’ eyes.

“It’ll keep as a nice gift,” she raised an eyebrow.

She was better than good, she was great. He looked around to see in Charles was watching. He wasn’t. “Can you wrap it?” he asked softly.

She smiled and quickly turned her back to do just that.

When he turned back around his mother and father were sharing a corn on the cob, sitting on a bench just across the way and Nina and Charles were going on very excitedly about something or another.

“What did you get?” Charles asked, noting the small bag Erik carried in one hand.

“Something for my father. The holidays are coming soon.” Erik lied.

Charles gave him a skeptical look that had his pulse racing with nerves. “I bet you bought yourself some practical fingerless gloves and you’re just too shy to admit it.” He teased.

Erik chuckled, “You’ll regret those when the cold hits properly. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I’ll have you to warm me up,” Charles said too softly for anyone else to hear. Erik tucked him under one arm and cuddled him in lieu of reply.

Jakob and Edie made their excuses soon after. “It was lovely to meet you, Charles.” Edie said warmly.

“Yes, hopefully we’ll see you again soon,” said Jakob, eyes sparkling with mischief. “You all have a lovely evening.”

Erik hoped the settling dusk hid his blush; his parents were clearly trying to leave them alone to set a more date-like mood, though he wasn't sure what they thought could happen with Nina as their chaperone.

“Thank you,” Charles smiled. “It was wonderful to meet you too.”

They all shook hands and Nina got another round of praise and kisses before the older couple vanished into the crowd.

Erik turned to his companions with a warm smile, “Where to next?”

~~

They made their slow way around the fair, enjoying a performance by a group of fire breathers, a juggler, and magic act all set up in different areas of the festival.

They all quite enjoyed the magician who successfully guessed the number Nina was thinking and Charles’ favorite color.

Also, Nina was now very interested in learning to juggle.

They were all hungry after the exciting evening they’d had and decided to have some dinner. Erik had the lamb kabobs with yogurt sauce that Charles had suggested. Charles ordered Korean BBQ tacos with Kim-chi fries from a neighboring truck. After gathering their food, they made their way to the open seating area complete with torches and picnic tables.

They sat next to each other, happily sharing, each wanting to sample the others’ meal. Nina was unimpressed with their selections and was quite happy with her hot dog and potato chips.

To round out their meals, they all split a funnel cake with strawberries and powdered sugar. Neither Nina nor Erik had ever tried one but they both loved it.

“Can we make these at home, Charles?” She asked, sweater liberally dusted with crumbs and powdered sugar. Erik sighed and pulled a wet nap out of his pocket to wipe her sticky mouth and fingers. She sat still for his ministrations, attention entirely on Charles.

“Of course we can, dear. But there’s a trick to it,” he said conspiratorially.

“You should make them for your show!” She yelped excitedly.

He gave her a warm smile and began collecting their trash, “Maybe I will. I can do a whole episode on fair snacks.”

Erik smiled at the two of them, “Anyone need the bathroom?” he asked, hoping not. Of course Nina did and they made their way back to the small building where the concert had been held rather than waiting in line to use the porta potties.

He and Nina ducked into the family rest room, leaving Charles just outside holding their bags and coats. Erik waited outside the stall for her to use the facilities. He knew it looked odd but after all his years of prosecuting criminals, he had no faith in the general public.

~~

Charles was too excited to be tired. Everything from the food to meeting Erik’s parents had been marvelous. Not to mention the wonderful concert they’d attended. It was early, but he was happy to head out, knowing Nina had school in the morning.

“Ready?” Erik appeared at his side. Charles handed the other man his coat and waited for him to help Nina into hers.

“Sure am.”

Nina walked between them, holding hands with both and squealing with joy when they swung her off her feet to a three count.

Charles laughed right along with her, happy to dwell in the moment.

They made their way back to the car and had a quiet drive home as Nina was soothed and lulled to sleep by the motion of the car.

“Always sends her out like a light. We used to drive her around as a baby to help her sleep,” Erik said softly, voice warm with memories.

“She has a right to be worn out, it’s been quite a day for her,” Charles said softly.

“Her big debut,” Erik agreed with a smile. He glanced over at Charles, “I’m going to head inside and put her to bed. Are you tired?”

Charles was wired and felt even more alive at the questioning note in Erik’s voice. He looked at the time, 7:45pm, “No, it’s early for me.”

He laughed, “It’s early for everyone. Once she’s out, maybe you could come over? I’ll call you?”

Charles’ heart raced, he hadn’t planned on tonight being a proper date or the two of them getting any alone time but he wasn’t going to turn it down either. “I’d love to.”

They pulled into the driveway and Erik helped a sleepy Nina out of the car. She gave Charles a drowsy hug and buried her face against his neck when he kissed her on the cheek. “Goodnight, Nina.” He said softly.

“G’ni Chares,” she mumbled half asleep.

Erik took her hand and led her inside, shooting Charles a warm look over his shoulder before the smaller man headed back to his own house to freshen up. The evening was looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before! The morning after the night before!

Charles took the time to quickly brushed his teeth and hair and slap on a bit of after shave before contemplating changing his outfit. He decided against it, not wanting to seem too eager even though  he really, really was.

His phone vibrated and lit up with a text ~ _All clear~_

His heart pounded with excitement ~ _Heading over~_

Erik opened the door at his first light rap to the panel. “Hi,” he said warmly.

“Hi,” Charles stepped into his arms and leaned back against the now closed door to accept Erik’s kiss. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist and moaned softly into his mouth.

Erik pulled away with a light smirk, “Living room,” he all but growled, catching Charles by the hand and leading the way through the quiet, dimly lit house.

“Thanks for inviting me over,” he whispered softly as Erik smoothed his hands up his sides and leaned in to nip at the delicate nape of his neck.

“Thank you for coming," he murmured, "you look so good tonight I just couldn’t help myself.”

Charles blushed at the compliment and pressed his hands against Erik’s chest, forcing him to lean back against the couch. “Funny, I was thinking the same about you.”

Erik gave a predatory smile, “Were you? Well, what are we going to do about that?”

Charles slowly began unbuttoning the taller man’s shirt, kissing his way down washboard abs. Erik moaned softly and threaded his fingers through Charles’ hair, not guiding, just holding on.

“Condoms?” Charles whispered into his belly button.

Erik trembled against the force of his desire and gave a mute shake of his head.

Charles quirked an eyebrow.

“I-haven’t needed them. I didn’t think-” he broke off with a  gasp when Charles caressed his rigid cock through the fabric of his trousers. He didn’t have the wherewithal to explain that it had felt like jinxing himself to anticipate sex so early in their relationship.

A decision he was regretting now.

Charles looked up at him from beneath lowered lashes, “I brought a couple but from the _impression_ I’m getting they aren’t up to the task,” he punctuated his words with another light squeeze to Erik’s cock.

He moaned and thrust up into the pressure, “No. Not regular sized.”

Charles gave a low laugh and looked up at him with lust blown eyes. Only a thin sliver of blue visible around his dilated pupils. “So I see. That’s too bad; I really wanted you in my mouth.”

Erik groaned, remembering his fantasies of Charles from the first night they met. “I-I’m clean. If you want to-” he felt himself blushing and broke off with another moan as Charles began lightly caressing him through his pants.

Charles hesitated for a moment before nodding, “I am too. And I _do_ really want to-”

 _“Please,”_ Erik was too far gone to care how desperate he sounded to have Charles’ mouth on his cock.

The younger man smirked up at him, “Promise to buy condoms?”

 _“Tomorrow,”_ he swore heatedly, thanking god and all his angels when Charles finally undid his trousers and wrapped his hands around his dick with a hungry glint in his eyes.

He didn’t think it could get better until Charles wrapped that pretty mouth around him instead. He bit down hard on the inside of his wrist to keep from crying out and risk waking Nina.

Charles gave a particularly hard suck, causing him to buck his hips eagerly. Clearly his boyfriend wasn’t going to make this easy on him and thank goodness for that.

~~

Charles cuddled against Erik as they lounged on the sofa, basking in the afterglow. He’d finished Erik off in style-he’d pulled out all the stops trying to impress him and it seemed that he’d succeeded.

Erik had repaid the favor with a blisteringly hot hand job complete with graphic dirty talk about just what Erik was going to do with him once they had a proper evening alone.

Erik sighed and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Wait here. I’ll be right back,” he whispered softly before rising from the sofa and leaving the room.

Charles smiled sleepily and took a moment to rest his eyes before heading home for the night.

~~

Nina was very excited. She couldn’t _wait_ to get to school and see the video of the concert that Ms. Katie, the teacher’s aide had taken.

She smiled at the vase of roses set on her dresser. Her Papa must have put them there so she could see them when she woke up, she knew she had the best Papa in the whole world.

She ran out of her room and down the hall. Her papa’s door was wide open-not like usual when he only left it a little open. She didn’t really thinking about that as she ran inside and bent her knees to leap onto the bed-

She stopped.

The bed was empty.

Nina was very confused. Papa _never_ woke up before her.

She looked into his bathroom. It was dark and empty. She bit her lip nervously. Maybe he was just downstairs? Maybe someone had called and woke him up?

She ran down the stairs, one hand on the banister because it was a rule. She ran through the foyer and down the hall into the kitchen.

Papa wasn’t there either.

He wasn’t in his study and she didn’t hear him on the phone _anywhere._

She frowned, heart pounding. Trying not to get upset. Papa would never leave her, she _knew_ that.

But where was he?

She ran to the door-wanting to look out and see if his car was in the driveway but she stopped short. Charles’ jacket was hanging on the coat rack.

Nina was confused. Hadn’t he told her goodnight? He wasn’t there when papa put her to bed. Maybe papa had to go out and had asked Charles to come stay with her.

She looked into the living room and didn’t see anything except the back of the sofa.

“OH!” and Charles’ sweater from last night crumpled on the floor.  She darted around the couch, eager to find out what was going on.

~~

Charles woke slowly, something niggling at the edge of his consciousness. His stirring caused his bed partner to shift and curl a muscular arm around him more tightly.

His bed partner.

The night before came rushing back and he snapped his eyes open to find Nina in white and purple footie pajamas and rumpled hair, staring at him with wide eyes.

Charles gaped at her, speechless and could only be grateful that it seemed that Erik had cleaned them up before coming back to sleep. Though that clearly hadn’t been the plan for either man.

“What are you doing?” Nina asked with a small frown, her soft voice seeming unnaturally loud in the still of the morning.

Erik jolted awake behind him. “Shit,” he groaned, taking in the awkward tableau in a single glance.

“Swear jar!”

“Yes, Thank you. Nina,” Erik groaned, blushing deep red in embarrassment.

She turned her curious eyes to Charles, “Why are you here? Did you and Papa have a sleep over?”

He jumped on the excuse readily, “Yes. Exactly. That. And it’s morning now so I’ll go!” he gave a bright smile and jumped up pulling at his clothes and heading for the door, Erik hot on his heels.

They glanced at Nina who was watching them with open curiosity as Charles pulled on his shoes and jacket.

“I had a great time, last night. See you both tomorrow?” he said, voice cracking with nerves at the tail end of his sentence.

“Yes, of course. See you then,” Erik said with false cheer, clearly still reeling from their wakeup call.

“Goodbye, Charles!” Nina sang out, rushing to clutch her father’s leg from behind as she peered out at their flustered neighbor.

“Goodbye, Nina. Have a nice day,” he stammered before escaping out the door.

Erik wished he could follow him and check in, make sure there were no regrets from the night before and that they were alright. He could also admit that he was jealous that Charles was able to escape the awkward mess that this morning had become.

He looked down to find Nina watching him with barely restrained interest, “Breakfast?” he asked weakly, hoping to move past the scene in the living room without further ado.

She gave him a knowing look and his heart sank. This wasn’t over by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An adorable mess! That's what they are! Thank you for reading! I cherish each comment like a rare gem! XOXO!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik POV of the rest of the awkward morning/day! Nina has questions! Erik has answers! Intrigue abounds!

Erik was trying not to panic. He took a deep breath and sat a plate of his fanciest breakfast-toaster strudel- in front of Nina. She gave him a cheery grin in response and tucked into her breakfast, humming happily at the sugar rush.

He took a deep swig of his coffee and forged ahead in conversation. He’d planned what he wanted to say while he was showering and Nina was picking her clothes for the day. Now they were both dressed and ready to go and it was past time for explanations.

He cleared his throat, causing Nina to give him a quizzical look. “About this morning,” he began steadily.

She sat back with a little frown at his words and picked at her pastry nervously. Erik frowned at her reaction, “What’s wrong, sweetheart.”

Nina shrugged and mumbled to her plate, “IwasscaredIcouldn’tfindyou.”

It took him a moment to put together what she’d said and he immediately felt awful for scaring her. He got out of his seat and knelt down next to her to speak at her level. “I’m sorry I scared you, sweetheart. I promise I won’t ever leave without telling you where I am. Okay?”

She gave him a small smile and nodded, “I know.”

“Besides, you know what to do if you’re alone or can’t find me?”

“Call grandma and grandpa to come get me.” She parroted calmly.

“Good job, do you remember their numbers?”

She took her time repeating them slowly to make sure they were all in the right order. Erik was so proud he felt like his heart would burst, “Excellent. You’re so smart, Nina. Just like your mama.”

She blushed and gave him a bright smile at that, she loved being compared to her mother, who she barely remembered in person but knew from the pictures, stories, and videos that Erik had compiled for her.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. She was very smart and very brave, just like you.”

She went back to her breakfast with a happily little noise that set him smiling again. Conversations like this gave him hope that he wasn’t doing a terrible job at this fatherhood thing.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were having a sleepover?” she asked with a small pout, like the thought had just occurred to her.

He choked on his sip of coffee and took the time to catch his breath to remember the explanation he had planned. “That’s a very good question, Nina. It wasn’t a planned sleepover. Charles came over after you were in bed so we could spend a bit more time together and we both fell asleep,” he explained as simply as possible.

Nina nodded when he was finished speaking and absently wiped her nose on her wrist. Erik frowned and got up to get her a Kleenex.

“Do you like Charles?” she asked curiously, turning in her seat to follow his progress across the room.

He handed her the tissue and gestured to her nose with a small chuckle, “Yes. I like him a lot,” he admitted, smiling.

“Is that why you were hugging?” she snuffled into the tissue before handing it back to him. He tried not to grimace.

He willed himself not to blush at her question, remembering a memorable conversation from a few months prior about why some adults like to hug and kiss, something at Nina found disgusting at the time. "Yes.”

Her eyes widened, “Like _kissing_ like?!” she demanded, scandalized.

He felt his cheeks prickle with warmth, and cleared his throat yet again, “Yes.”

“Oh,” she said softly, seeming to need a moment to absorb this information.

“Is that okay?” he asked, worried by her subdued reaction.

She nodded, seeming thoughtful and changed the subject to some animated show or another that was now a movie she wanted to see. He went along with the subject change but made a mental note to keep an eye on her mood in the coming days.

They were almost to her school, listening to a kid friendly station that he streamed through his car when she caught his attention during a Minecraft parody pop song. It was disturbingly catchy. “Papa?”

He turned down the volume and glanced at her in the rearview mirror. “Yes?”

“Does Charles like _you_?”

“Yes! Remember we talked about not hugging and kissing people if both people don’t want to?” he asked, a bit anxiously.

She nodded.

“That’s the same when you’re grown up,” he said, relieved.

She hummed her agreement, a small frown wrinkling her brow. “Charles is a boy.”

Erik wanted this morning to be over and it hadn't even properly begun. “Yes. Yes he is.”

“...so if you kiss him it _won’t_ make a baby?”

Erik was gob smacked. They hadn’t discussed where babies came from since she’d been very curious about his sister’s pregnancy when she was three, he didn’t know if she remembered any of that explanation.

 Fortunately or unfortunately- Erik really couldn’t decide- their conversation was cut short since they had arrived at the head of the drop off line at the kindergarten. “No, it won’t. I’ll explain more later.” He promised before hopping out of the car and opening the door for her for clamber out.

He made sure she had her book bag and got her hug and kiss for the day before handing her off to her class monitor who gave him the same flirtatious look every time they met. He pretended not to notice and made a timely retreat, heading to his exit for a busy workday and some relief from her surprisingly astute questions.

~~

Erik lost himself in meetings, and phone calls, case files and depositions. He was proud to have found the time to check in with Charles with a few playful texts, but thankfully both were busy with work so neither felt neglected.

His phone rang. He answered it and no one was on the line. It was still ringing. He looked at the handset, confused then felt like an idiot when he realized it was his personal cell.

His heart raced when he saw that it was the Kindergarten calling. He glanced at the time as he answered. Nina should have been long gone to her afterschool program for the day. he hoped nothing was wrong. “Hello,” he snapped.

“Mr. Lehnsherr?”

“Speaking.”

“This is Mrs. Perry, Nina’s teacher?”

“Yes, is everything alright?”

“Oh yes, I didn’t mean to worry you. I hope this isn’t a bad time?” she assured him softly.

Erik let out a relieved sigh, heart rate coming down at her words. He was due for a break anyway. “It’s fine. What did you need?” he asked, imagining fundraising or field trip supervision requests when she blindsided him.

“Two things, really. One, Nina seemed very…curious about human reproduction today. Just a heads up that she’ll probably have some questions when she gets home,” she said with a light chuckle.

Erik face palmed, “Ah. Yes. Thank you.”

“Anytime.” She said cheerily before falling silent for a moment. “The second thing… is a little unorthodox and my fault for not bringing it to your attention sooner. Meeting your friend Charles called to mind a brief interaction I had with a man when Nina started our program.”

Erik tensed at her words, heart in his throat.

“It was the strangest thing. He came in and asked if Nina had remembered her lunchbox for the day. We _don’t_ give out information about our students so we didn’t even confirm her attendance. He looked very irritated then left. It was a fluke that I was even in the office when he showed up. One of the kids had been violently sick and I took him to the nurse."

"Seeing your friend called him to mind. They look _very_ alike, even after he left one of the secretaries commented on how much Nina looked like her father."

"I corrected her and they put a note in her file about possible information fishing attempts. I meant to call you then, but the day got away from me and it entirely slipped my mind. I apologize.”

"We will of course go over all this during parent teacher conferences after the holiday, but I wanted you to know as soon as possible.”

Erik heard faint ringing in his ears, “When was this?” he asked hollowly.

“A few weeks ago. I can get the exact date if you’d like?”

“Yes, please. You can text it to me. I’ll speak to you soon,” he said as evenly as possible.

“Of course. I’ll get you that information right away. Thank you, Mr. Lehnsherr.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Perry.” He hung up the phone and took several deep breaths. Trying to get his head on straight. He glanced at the time, a half hour before he was scheduled to leave for the day. He wouldn’t be any more use at work for the day with this looming over his head. He sent out a brief email to his colleagues and quickly wrapped up for the day.

He decided to go get Nina early, maybe they could go see that movie she’d mentioned and have some dinner. He couldn’t go a moment longer without seeing her or he’d panic.

He shot off a quick text to his sister and parents letting them know what was going on, receiving the usual concerned replies in a matter of moments. He knew he needed to talk to Charles about all this. His boyfriend deserved to know what he was getting into by being a part of their lives. he could only hope that his past and the drama it brought didn't scare Charles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all your lovely comments! I know the intrigue is worrying but I promise the story will stay fluffy! XOXO!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations! Erik's sad past! Drama and intrigue are discussed!

“I was _mortified_! It was like the seventh circle of hell of being walked in on!” Charles whined to Raven later that afternoon.

She took a break from her uncontrollable laughter to gasp out, “At least you didn’t have to put a dollar in the swear jar like Mr. Potty Mouth!”

Charles was less than amused.

Raven finally managed to bring herself under control and calm down a bit. She reached across the café table and gave him a reassuring pat on the hand. “Oh don’t make that face! I’m sure it wasn’t that bad! You said everything was covered by the time she came in, right?”

“Yes, thank goodness.” He blushed at the very notion of just how badly the morning could have gone.

“See? I mean it’s too bad she’s _five_ and will probably have like a _million and one questions_ about it, but that can’t be helped and I’m sure Erik will take the lead on explanations. Just…take his advice on how to handle it.” she said reassuringly.

“Okay. Okay, you’re right. This could have been way more humiliating. Nina is a clever girl, I’m sure she would have figured it out sooner rather than later,” he grudgingly admitted.

“There you go!” Raven cheered, giving him a cheeky wink. “Now that _that’s_ out of the way. How was the night before?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Raven!” Charles yelped, slapping her sneaky fingers away from his fries. “You know I don’t do details!”

“I didn’t know that!” she pouted and snuck a fry anyway. “I just never wanted to hear about _Sebastian_ ,” she shuddered dramatically as she said his name.

“Haha! No wonder you never asked! Alright. He’s a great kisser and we have _amazing_ chemistry. And…well… we both thoroughly enjoyed ourselves.” He concluded with a light blush.

Raven clapped her hands together excitedly, “Dibs on being your maid of honor.”

“I think you’re rather jumping the gun, dear. But who else would it be?” he assured her with a laugh, feeling much better after their talk. He casually turned the conversation to Azazel who he was now eager to meet. Anyone who made Raven this happy was in his good books.

~~

Charles uploaded his video earlier than usual. He’d planned and filmed it earlier in the week, not wanting to be worried about it the night of Nina’s concert. After his emergency lunch meeting with Raven, he’d hurried home to edit and post his video and respond to a few work emails.

He was relieved when Raven was proven right about him worrying over nothing when he managed a sweet and rather flirty text exchange with Erik. Things were really looking up and he felt much better about the awkward horror of that morning. He wasn’t quite ready to laugh about it yet, but he could see it happening someday.

He scrolled through the comment sections of his prior video, answering recipe questions and making note of any food prep questions and concerns that could be made into their own video. Charles smiled to himself as he read over the comments asking about his private life, if he was married? If he had kids? Who had drawn that lovely portrait of him?

 He never answered those-or the proposals. He liked his fans to see him as a man of mystery. He was sure they’d be disappointed to see what an ordinary life he led. Though it was certainly more interesting these days he conceded with a smile. The Lehnsherr’s had added certain flair to his life that he hadn’t even known he was missing.

His phone chimed and he saw an incoming call from Erik. He glanced at the time; it was early for the other man to be done with work. He hoped nothing was wrong, he answered immediately.

“Hello?”

“Charles. I’m glad you answered,” Erik sounded so relieved that Charles’ concern skyrocketed

“Of course. I’m just posting my video. What’s wrong?”

He let out a shaky breath, “That obvious, huh? Nothing. I mean, hopefully nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're- that everything is okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“I-god I’m making a mess of this. I’m on my way to get Nina and I just. When we get home can we talk?” Charles was trying not to panic. Erik was usually so well spoken and level headed but right now he sounded deeply unsettled.

“Of course we can, but I’m sure you want to calm down before you see Nina. You don’t want to scare her,” he said gently. Nina was a sensitive child who picked up others’ emotions very quickly.

Erik sighed, “Of course, you’re right and I’m probably over reacting.”

 _~I don’t know that yet_ ~ Charles thought worriedly. “I’m sure you have good reason and you can tell me all about it later. Just try to calm down before you get to the daycare,” he said softly.

“I will. Thank you, Charles. I’ll see you later?”

“Count on it.” Charles rang off with a worried frown. What could have Erik so frightened? Why would he be worried for Charles? Why had he left work early to rush to Nina? Something was wrong, and he wouldn’t be able to rest until he knew what was going on.

~~

Erik was glad he’d called Charles. One less thing to worry about. He parked at the daycare and took a few minutes to breathe deeply and listen to his favorite song. When he felt in full control of his emotions he headed inside and asked to speak to the director.

It was a small, private daycare with small class sizes and a very strict privacy policy. That said, he needed to double check their security measures for his own peace of mind. He would have to do the same thing Monday with Nina’s school, though they had handled The Incident exactly as he would have hoped. He made a note in his phone to check in with Nina’s pediatrician to make sure her medical files were password protected and all of the staff knew not to release any of her information.

This was exhausting and hopefully an overreaction, but he couldn’t be too careful when it came to his daughter’s safety.

“Mr. Lehnsherr?” the director stood in front of him looking like she was trying to hide her worry. He took that as a good sign, if she feared losing his tuition check, she’d take this threat seriously. He gave her his best prosecutor glare and stood to his full height. “Thank you for taking the time to meet with me.”

“Of course, Mr. Lehnsherr. Your family is a valued part of our community.”

Just what he liked to hear.

~~

“Erik, what is going on?” Charles finally demanded, exasperated. His boyfriend had called him over after taking Nina out for dinner and a movie then putting her to bed.

He’d texted to check in with Charles a few times so he wouldn’t worry. But Charles suspected Erik was reassuring himself that Charles was okay at the same time.

They were now sitting in the kitchen talking over cups tea. Charles knew Erik preferred coffee so this was just one more sign that something was horribly wrong.

“Charles. I was always planning on telling you this, just not so soon. And I hoped under better circumstances,” he said quietly, not looking up from his mug.

Charles’ heart was in this throat.

Erik sighed and pressed his palm to his eyes, “When Magda passed. I had a hard time with it. We were living closer to her family at the time though we weren’t close with them. She and her mother never got along so we only saw them rarely.”

Charles could see how hard it was for Erik to explain this and he didn’t want to interrupt what was clearly a painful recollection.

“After she…was gone. Her parents were suddenly much more interested in our lives. I thought it was their way of dealing with their grief-spending more time with Nina. But they took it too far. They wanted custody of her,” he said flatly.

Charles was floored; Erik was a wonderful father, why would anyone try to take his child? And just after the loss of his beloved wife? He couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“One day I dropped her off for a short visit while I ran some errands. When I came back they refused to hand her over. I had to call the police and they...forced the issue,” his face was creased in a deep frown. “They were arrested for kidnapping and false imprisonment. It turns out they just thought I would- _should_ -just let them _keep_ her. That part still baffles me,” he admitted sadly, voice rough with emotion.

“Oh Erik,” Charles pressed his lips together to keep from interrupting further.

“We got a restraining order in place and I rushed to move back home, close to my family and where I grew up. I put Nina in play therapy until a few months ago when they said she was alright to stop her weekly appointments. I don’t think she remembers much-she doesn’t talk about them anymore. She was…very upset when I got her back. Very confused, she kept saying she wanted me to be her Papa and she wanted her real Mama back. They...had been telling her they were her new parents-that _they_ were her family.”

Charles was horrified by the depth of betrayal Erik had experienced at the hands of his in laws. He didn’t know what to say.

“I want her to have a normal life so I don’t harp on what happened but our lives are very locked down. I’ve always had the feeling that they aren’t done yet. They’re the reason I prefer personal care to daycare. It would be so easy to snatch a child on an outing or at the playground while the teacher was distracted for just a moment. It’s why I was livid about the situation with Jessica. I suspected foul play on the part of her grandparents. It’s being investigate but so far nothing has come up.”

Charles was relieved to hear that, but still confused by what had set Erik off earlier, “Then what’s wrong? Did the restraining order lapse?”

“No. There is still one in place for Nina and this house but apparently a man who looked very much like Nina came to the school asking after her the other day. Her teacher was reminded of it because… he also looked very much like _you_ ,” he said worriedly.

The hair on the back of Charles’ neck stood up on end at Erik’s frightening confession, “ _What?_ Who is he? What does this mean?”

Erik gave an agitated shrug “A cousin? An actor? I don’t know but I think they’re fishing for information on her, on our schedule. There’s nothing definitive yet but…”

“Oh my god. That’s _horrifying._ Is there anything I can do?” He asked, searchingly.

Erik gave him a weary smile, “Just having you here with me is a load off.”

“Then I’m happy to help,” he returned the look until something else sprang to his mind. “Why were you worried about me?”

Erik grimaced at his question, “When this whole… mess was going down they sent several threatening messages about destroying my life, my career, my reputation. They wanted to discredit me- though I don’t know how they thought acting _insane_ and _getting arrested_ trying to break into our house on Nina’s birthday would do _that_.”

“They _what?!_ ” Charles gasped, this story was unreal.

Erik waved it off, nearing the end of his tale, “They contacted many of my colleagues and neighbors and even my family-though as I said, we were living states away at the time. I thought… I was worried…”

Charles cut him off gently. “Erik, I know you’re a good man. If someone told me crazy things about you, I would talk to you before coming to any conclusions,” he assured the other man honestly.

Erik looked so relieved that his heart broke for him. Charles wondered how many of his former friends had deserted him in his greatest time of need. he stood up and walked around to the other side of the table and let Erik pull him down onto his lap for a warm hug. “I’m here for you in any way that you need me,” he promised from the bottom of his heart, eyes shining with sincerity.

“Thank you, Charles. You can’t know what that means to me.” He was so relieved that his explanation of their past hadn’t driven the other man away, the vice grip that had been clenched around his chest since Mrs.Perry's call finally began to loosen. Here, surrounded by his family and now Charles, he finally felt safe enough to rebuild his life and that they could withstand any storm that came their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! That was hard to write and very sad for Erik and Nina! I've delivered the hurt so we will be back to fluff and comfort in coming chapters! I hope this wasn't too dark! XOXO! PS, Any new tag suggestions would be appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina has more questions! Fun family outing! Fluff!

“Papa?”

“Yes?”

“Julie has two papa’s,” Nina said imperiously.

“Does she?”

“Yes.” she said very seriously. “I asked _twice_.”

Erik foresaw a future of getting phone calls from her classmates parents.

“That’s nice.”

“Yes." she said dismissively. "She told me she doesn’t _have_ a mama. _I_ told _her_ that can’t be right because two boys kissing _doesn’t make babies_. And _she_ said kissing doesn’t make babies _anyway_ all you have to do is _hold hands_ and make a _wish_.” She said like it was the most absurd thing she’d ever heard.

She hadn’t asked any questions so Erik didn’t really know what to say. This was also before his first cup of coffee so he wasn’t running on all cylinders just yet.

Nina continued her rant “Then _James_ said a mama and a papa have to sleep in the same bed to make a baby and the mama pees the baby out after she gets too fat and can’t wait to pee any longer.”

“Ahhhh?” he hedged.

“Is that _true?_ Do you _have_ to have a mama to have a baby?”

“That’s – _none of that_ \- is true. But yes, you do need a mama and a papa to make a baby,” he finally settled on after a short pause to consider the implications off all she'd said.

Nina deflated at that, “Oh.”

“What’s wrong sweetie?”

“I want a little brother. But if you like kissing Charles then you won’t make me one,” she explained with a world weary sigh.

Erik was caught wrong footed again. “What? Since when do you want a little brother?”

“Katie is getting a little sister,” she pouted.

Erik was baffled by this non sequitur. And by the absurd theories a group of kindergarteners had about procreation. He glanced at the time; Charles should be over any minute to teach them how to make cinnamon streusel muffins. Hopefully that would distract her for a while.

“How would you like to go to the book store this afternoon? Maybe we can figure out the answers to some of these questions?” he asked calmly, not knowing how to unravel all she had said without the help of a few children’s authors.

“Yes! I _love_ the book store! Can Charles come too?” she skipped around him happily.

Just then the door bell rang. “Why don’t you ask him?”

She cheered and bounced down the hall just ahead of him to glance out the window and dance in an excited little circle that told him that Charles was on the other side. He gave a small sigh of relief. It was always nice to have a bit of help from the full focus of Nina’s attention after a stressful week. And this had certainty been that.

He glanced out as well and let Charles in with a smile, “Hello.”

“Good morning,” Charles leaned up and pressed a kiss to Erik’s stubbled cheek before turning to Nina with a bright smile. “Hello, dear.”

“Hi! We’re going to the bookstore! Can you come with us?”

He glanced at Erik and received an encouraging smile before saying, “I’d love to dear.”

“Good. Then we can find out where babies come from!” she cheered.

Charles’ eyes went wide with panic “Um. What?”

Erik gave a weary shake of his head, “Nina and her classmates tried to figure out human reproduction on their own. We’re going to get some books on it to clear this matter up.”

Charles was deeply relieved to hear that, “Great idea!”

“Papa is super smart!” Nina confided in him as she grabbed his hand and tugged him down the hall towards the kitchen. “Muffins, Charles!!”

Erik trailed them with a soft smile, his heart light with hope for the future.

~~

After a fun, flour covered morning that led to Nina needing a bath. Erik took her upstairs to get them both cleaned up and changed into outdoor clothes. Meanwhile, Charles cleaned the kitchen and went home to change and get what appeared to be nearly a full tablespoon of cinnamon out of his hair.

They reconvened to enjoy some warm muffins that they unanimously declared a success before heading to the mall.

Charles was amazed by how cool and calm Erik seemed, Charles had a difficult time not looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching them. He had no idea how his boyfriend pulled this off to give Nina such a sense of normalcy.

He admired Erik more and more with each day and feared he had fallen head over heels with his raw confession the night before. Charles could only hope he could be the man the Lehnsherr’s needed him to be at this trying time in their lives.

“Charles? Are you alright?” Erik stepped close to his side and leaned down to speak into his ear to be hear over the bustle of the crowd.

He felt himself blush, “Yes of course, just thinking,” he replied softly, hoping he wasn’t bringing the mood of their outing down.

He was trying to play it cool but couldn’t help but worry for Nina’s safety in the crowded corridors of the large building. Every time a stranger caught his eye he felt trapped.

It helped that Nina was eager to hold his hand- he kind of felt like she was showing him off -but was happy to grasp her sweat sticky hand as she told him about watching the recording of her class performance at school the day before.

Erik relaxed at his words but stayed close enough for their shoulders to brush with each step they took. His worry that Charles would panic and declare that their relationship was too much for him was fading as the day went on. Charles was still tense, but that could be for any number of reasons Erik could think of right off the top of his head, he’d keep an eye on it just to be safe.

~~

They were watching Nina play in the massive Play Place in the Food court on the highest level of the mall. They had spent an enjoyable time at the massive bookstore and picked up several age appropriate books on alternative families, babies, and reproduction. Nina had happily spent nearly twenty minutes flipping through a huge picture book with detailed hand drawings of various wild animals she’d never seen in real life.

Charles sat with her in one of the plush chair scattered around the children’s section and read the descriptions to her and exclaimed over the animals excitedly.

Erik made tentative plans to take her to a petting zoo or perhaps one of those drive through animal experiences. She’d undoubtedly love that.

He snuck a quick picture of the adorable sight before heading over to them, “Ready to go?”

“Can we get this one too?” Nina asked sweetly.

“Of course,” he never said no to educational materials. Toys on the other hand were hit and miss with him as Nina well knew.

She beamed at him snuggled against Charles, causing him to startle in surprise, though he hid it well, “Come on, Charles. We can go to the playground and ride the train!”

“What train?” he asked fondly, patting her on the head. Nina had been all too happy to tell him about the tiny train that shuttled children around an open area on the top floor of the mall. Apparently one adult was allowed to ride with each child and since Charles had never been, it was only fair that he go with her. Or so she had explained to Erik as they made their way to the check out.

He was happy to agree, loving the evidence that Nina wasn’t withdrawing from Charles in light of the new revelations about their relationship. If anything she seemed to be even more eager for his attention.

So here they were, waiting for the train schedule to start while hordes of children spent their energy scrambling over a large plastic castle in a confined area.

“So how are you, really?” he asked Charles quietly, laying his hand over Charles’. “I know I put a lot on you last night.”

“I’m alright. Still processing everything,” he admitted.

“Of course.”

“I-I’m happy to be here with you. I’m having a great day, I know I’ve been a bit distracted but I think it will pass with time.”

“It will. I know it’s a lot to take in. I’m just happy you’re still willing to give this a chance,” he said honestly.

Charles gave him a bashful smile and stepped in to wrap an arm around the taller mans lean waist, “I have a good feeling about us. I’d like to see where we go,” he confided softly.

Erik pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his head, “me too.”

They chatted quietly about their plans for the near future while watching Nina cavort amongst the hordes of other children. It was nice and normal and far better than Erik could have imagined a day at the mall could be.

He wasn’t one for crowds, but Charles had a way of lifting his mood with his very presence.

Charles pulled away from their light embrace with a warm smile, and waved Nina over as the sound of a faux steam whistle echoed through the cavernous space, “Let’s see about that train.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the kids' explanations about where babies come from? I'm still planning on this being a majority fluff fic so I hope you aren't expecting huge amounts of angst! Let me know what you think! Comments are love! XOXO!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Nina ride the novelty train! A bit more information about the past! Bonding time for the boys!

Charles sat on the small novelty train next to Nina who was flagging a bit in the early afternoon. He’d never given much thought to children’s’ schedules but he supposed it might be time for a nap. Though Nina had made it clear that such things were for babies, not mature adults like herself. Apparently five now counted as an adult and he had missed the memo. Charles hid a smile at her cocky words and nodded along sagely.

He glanced around the small, open, car at the other adults sitting with one or more children, happily waving to those waiting in line and familiar faces in the general crowd. Nina seemed content to rest against his side, feet kicking happily as they dangled off the edge of the seat.

Everyone around them likely thought he was sitting here with his daughter. It was nice but surreal. “There’s Papa!” Nina squealed, scrambling to kneel on the seat and leaning so far over to wave that Charles placed a steadying hand on her waist to keep her from tumbling out, laughing at her enthusiasm and waving back at a cheerful looking Erik.

They went around for one last, slow loop before their turn was over. They hadn’t been able to spot Erik in the crowd for their last time, but it was the lunch rush and there were many more people milling about than there had been just a few minutes prior.

The crush of people made Charles very nervous, especially given that he still couldn’t spot Erik in the crowd.

Nina was clearly drowsy by this point and clung to his leg, complaining that she wanted to go home in a high pitched whine. He pulled her out of the flow of traffic, not wanting to move from sight of the train drop off point where Erik would surely come to meet them.

He crouched in front of her and took one of her hands while she used the other to sleepily rub at her eyes, “I know you’re ready to go home and we will as soon as your Papa comes to collect us. It’s very crowded here, though, do you want me to carry you?” he offered softly, hoping she took him up on it; it would be so easy for someone to grab her and disappear into the steadily growing crowd.

He waited for her answer, heart in his throat. Fortunately her eyes lit up at his suggestion and she leaned into him, wrapping her little arms around his neck trustingly.

He stood, tucking her close to his body, breathing a sigh of relief as she held onto him tightly. She seemed very happy with this arrangement and settled into his arms with a small sigh.

He kept her talking about the movie Erik had taken her to see the night before, her description of the plot and characters made no sense, but it kept her talking and not noticing Erik’s absence. Charles’ anxiety was through the roof and he was contemplating calling or texting the other man when he saw him plowing his way through the crowd looking mildly concerned. His entire demeanor shifted when he caught sight of them and moved quickly to their side. He looked so happy it brought a light blush of pleasure to Charles’ cheeks.

They made eye contact and he gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile, giving Erik until he’d almost reached them before saying, “Ah here’s your papa now!”

Nina lifted her head from where she’d had her pointy little chin digging into his shoulder to people watch the crowd; she turned to Erik with tired smile, “Papa.”

“Baby!” he reached them and looped his arms around them both in an uncharacteristic display of public affection. Charles felt a pleased blush creep up over his cheeks, though he ducked his head to hide his pleasure.

Nina giggled at his enthusiasm and happily transferred to Erik’s arms, giving Charles a much needed break, she was surprisingly heavy for such a tiny thing.

“Ready to go home?” Erik asked lightly.

“Yes, the train wore us out,” Charles said warmly, reaching for Erik’s hand and twining their fingers tightly.

“Well I know from experience just how exciting it is,” Erik teased, leading the way through the crowd with ease.

Charles followed along, happy to be heading home.

~~

“Have you ever heard of grandparents rights?” Erik asked softly. He had put Nina down for a quick nap on the couch while they talked in the kitchen. AS usual, the ride home had knocked her out.

Charles looked up from where he was chopping vegetables for the harvest stew he was making for dinner. Erik had been watching in comfortable silence, hoping he didn’t look as besotted as he felt.

“What?” Charles asked, caught out by the odd subject.

Erik grimaced at his own clumsy words, “Grandparents rights? I know most people haven’t heard of them. I was wondering if you had?”

“No, I haven’t. What are they?” Charles asked, frown lines crinkling his brow.

“A legal argument to give grandparents the right to spend time with their grandchildren,” he said flatly.

Charles was baffled, “But why would they need to go to court for that? I always saw my grandparents at family gatherings and vacations.”

Erik nodded along and set his coffee mug down gently, “But what if your parents hadn’t been close to their families? What if they wanted nothing to do with them? You’d never have seen them as a child. That’s where grandparents’ rights come in.”

Charles stopped chopping and turned to face the other man fully, “I guess that’s true. But if my parents didn’t want me to associate with someone-for any reason- wouldn’t that be their right as parents to a minor?”

Erik grimaced at that, but it had some edge to it, “You’d think so, and in most circumstances, yes. In cases of divorce or…death, it’s not so clear cut.”

Charles wiped his hands on a dishtowel and came to sit next to Erik, a look of concern overcoming his expressive face, “Is that what’s happening here?”

“I can only hope not. They had a much better chance before they went crazy on us. But even then, odds were slim that they’d be awarded shared custody which seems to be what they wanted. They admitted to some things during their police interviews. It seems they wanted joint custody of Nina. They wanted to be her primary guardians. After several lawyers told them the truth-that it’s a pipe dream-they decided to try and intimidate me into giving them what they wanted.”

“Intimidate _you?_ They didn’t know you very well, huh?” Charles asked with a soft laugh, covering Erik’s hand with his and giving a light squeeze.

“Not as well as they thought,” he agreed with a small smile. “They really shot themselves in the foot with their crazy behavior. They have no leg to stand on anymore, not with the legal documentation of their behavior and the restraining orders in place, but that doesn’t mean they’ve given up,” he said in a hushed voice. “That’s my biggest fear.”

Charles felt his heart break for his soft hearted boyfriend, “ _Of course it is_. I hope this all turns out to be nothing, but either way it’s nothing we can’t handle.” He assured him firmly.

Erik flipped his hand over and gripped Charles’ tightly, giving him a warm look. We. He rather liked the sound of that. It was wonderful it have a partner to share his concerns with on such an intimate level. His former in laws had no inroads to ruin his life here, he felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders with Charles' easy acceptance of their complicated circumstances.

This could still turn into their happily ever after, he thought hopefully. But he was likely still getting ahead of himself. He bit back his declarations of love and forever and settled for saying, “We can worry about all that later. Let’s get the knife work out of the way before Nina wakes up. I don’t need her getting ideas about knife throwing or something equally ridiculous.” He was pleased at how steady the words came out, Charles seemed none the wiser of the fact that Erik was head over heels for him already and he'd keep it that way if he could- at least for a little while longer.

Charles gave a low chuckle as they stood and headed back to his work area, “Knife work? Listen to you sounding like a pro, offering to help with meal prep. I’ll make a chef out of you yet,” he said playfully, bumping their shoulders companionably.

Erik simply bumped him back and mentally conceded that if anyone could accomplish _that_ impossible task, it would be his Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Any scenes you'd like to see? Let me know! I love all your comments like candy!! XOXO!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to the store! Drama at the store! Family bonding time!

Erik was relieved that he no longer had to ‘play it cool.’ It was still far too early in their relationship to use the L word but they were definitely heading in that direction.

Since that first trip to the mall, Saturdays had slowly converged into day long visits with Charles and had rapidly become Erik’s favorite day of the week. He hoped they could work up to having solo date nights at least once a week, but that would take some scheduling  and he didn’t like to spend too much time away from his little munchkin.

Nina’s bright laugh brought his attention from his absent minded musing back to the present moment. He was a few steps behind the dynamic duo as they made their slow way through the grocery store. It was a much nicer store than the usual big box store where he went for one stop shopping, but Charles seemed to know the layout like the back of his hand.

Nina was enthralled by the entire experience and had been bubbling over with questions since early that morning. Charles had promised to let her pick the meal they’d make when they got home and she had taken the responsibility very seriously. They had spent the better part of an hour perusing Charles’ video catalogue until Nina found something she was eager to try. Ricotta cheese of all things.

Charles had given a disbelieving laugh at her enthusiasm for the short video and had suggested a pasta dish to go along with it.

So here they were, still full of the waffles, fresh strawberries, and whipped cream they’d had for breakfast, having what Charles called ‘a culinary excursion.’ So far so good, Erik thought, taking in the heart warming sight of Charles lifting Nina onto his hip so she could see into the tomato bin and he could show her how to pick the best of the crop.

He set her down after they’d made their choices and only moved to catch up to them when Nina glanced around for him.

“Papa!” she grinned up at him, lifting a massive tomato that was bigger than her closed fist, “Look what I picked!”

“That’s a very nice tomato, sweetheart. I couldn’t have done it better myself,” he assured her warmly. She beamed at him and gently placed the tomato in the bag Charles held out for her. It already held several similar specimens.

“Let’s go pick ravioli!” Nina hopped in place excitedly. Erik couldn’t help but chuckle at Charles’ wonder at her boundless energy.

“Okay, that should be just over here,” he held headed across the room, instinctively clasping Nina’s hand when she reached for him. Erik hid a smile and followed behind them, happy to give them time to bond. By the time he caught up again, Nina was earnestly asking Charles about ‘scratch cooking.’

“Why can’t we make ravioli at home?” she tilted her head to one side and peered at Charles out of the corner of her eye.

“We can, but it takes time. Anything you can buy in the store, you can make at home,” he said simply.

Her eyes grew round like saucers and she looked to Erik for confirmation. He nodded seriously, while he knew that was true it wasn’t something he had ever really considered.

_“Really!?”_

“Yes!” Charles laughed, “Everything.”

“Candy?” she demanded eagerly.

“I’ve been told I make excellent candy,” Charles stifled another laugh at her disbelieving gasp. “My specialty is snickers bars,” he confided smugly.

She turned to Erik like hadn’t been standing within earshot, “PAPA! Charles said!!”

“Indoor voice,” he cut in quickly, glancing around at the light foot traffic in their area, hoping against all odds she hadn’t attracted any attention. Fortunately the few people who glanced their way shot Nina indulgent smiles and continued with their errands.

“Charles said he can make CANDY!!” she stage whispered dramatically.

“Yes, I heard. Charles is very talented,” he gave the other man a warm look that brought a flush to his cheeks. He loved how Charles’ fair skin gave his thoughts away.

“I want to make candy!” Nina announced firmly.

“Maybe some other time,” Erik frowned at the thought of the mess that would make. Nina looked set to pout when Charles cut in with- “Maybe we can make some for Halloween.”

Nina frowned, “But that’s soooo looong!” she tossed her head back dramatically.

“Settle down, it’s less than two weeks,” Erik cut off her whining with a stern look. “Now you can either thank Charles and make candy for Halloween or keep being rude and not get to help.”

She gave him a fearful look, knowing he didn’t make idle threats, “No! I’m sorry! I want to help, Charles!” she huddled against the other man, looking up at him with wide, imploring eyes.

Charles gave him a questioning look, waiting for his minute nod before say, “Of course you can help, Nina. Before you know it, it’ll be Halloween.”

She gave him a sunny smile then darted over to Erik, “I’m sorry, Papa.”

“It’s alright, little one. Just try to remember your manners,” he said gently.

“Okay!” she chirped, happy again. Sometimes Erik wondered what he had done to deserve such a sweet, easy going child.

“All set?” Charles asked after selecting two packages of fresh pasta.

“Are you?” Erik asked playfully as Charles set his selections in the cart, knowing how forgetful his boyfriend could be.

“Better check the list,” he pulled it out of his pocket and blushed as he read it.

“Forgetting something important?” Erik teased.

“Only if we want to make ricotta,” Charles glanced at Nina guilty. She looked scandalized at his forgetfulness.

“Charles!”

“Sorry, dear! Thank your Papa for making a list and reminding me of it.”

She gave Erik an adoring look and wrapped her arms around his leg, “Papa is the best.”

“Yes he is,” Charles gave his hand a light squeeze and led the way to the dairy department. Erik followed along, happy to be exactly where he was.

~~

Nina hated waiting in checkout lines for whatever reason so Erik took her to the front of the store to play the claw machine while Charles paid for their selections. She was awful at it, but loved to try and he was happy to cheer her on.

He was just about to give in to Nina begging for money for the gumball machine when she glanced past him-probably to try and get Charles to intercede on her behalf-and her little face crinkled in confusion “Who is that?”

His blood ran cold and he quickly spun around, blocking her with his body only to see Charles holding his reusable grocery bag in one arm and holding his empty hand out in front of him almost defensively, seeming to be a mix of irritated and frightened. He shot Erik a worried glance.

“I don’t know, sweetheart. Let’s find out,” he said grimly, taking her by the hand and closing the distance between them and Charles rapidly.

“-Just a huge fan of yours, you see. People even say we look alike;” the guy gave a forced laugh and tried leaning further into Charles’ space.

The weird thing was, he did look like Charles, a bit taller, slimmer, blue-green eyes instead of vibrant cerulean, but the resemblance was uncanny. It stopped Erik in his tracks. This was undoubtedly the man from Nina's school. Clearly they were being followed.

The Man turned just as Erik made it to his side gave a wide, fake smile. Ignoring him entirely to focus on Nina, “Oh is this your daughter?”  He asked Charles. “She’s adorable!” he quickly aimed his phone and only Erik grasping his wrist stopped him from snapping a photo. “No pictures of my kid,” he snarled. Letting go of the guy with a snarl.

The man yelped and jumped back as though stung, “Oh my god! You nearly tore my arm off!” he dropped his phone and grasped his wrist dramatically.

Erik placed himself between The Man and Nina who was watching all this unfold, wide eyed but not frightened.

“Who are you?” Erik asked coldly.

“What? Charles? Who is this?” The Man demanded. “If this is how you treat your fans-”

“What’s going on here?” a man in a store uniform approached them with a concerned frown. He appeared to be a manager of some kind. Erik sighed, he had been through all this before and fully expected to have the police called and have to explain the entire situation start to finish. It would take ages and ruin the rest of their day.

That’s when things took a rather surprising turn.

“This man attacked me!” The Man stated loudly enough to attract attention.

“You’re a LIAR!” Nina announced with a frown. “Lying is _wrong_!”

The Man looked shocked at her input which had clearly thrown off his planned tirade, “Wha-”

“This man _claims_ to be a fan of mine but he was harassing me and my friends,” Charles said matter of factly.

The manager took them all in with a quick glance, "Are you willing to make a statement to that effect?” he asked Charles.

“Yes,” Charles said with relish, watching The Man pale at his words.

Erik had no idea what was going on. He looked down at Nina who was watching all the drama unfold with eager eyes. He was sure this was going to be the highlight of show and tell at the preschool come Monday.

He supposed he couldn’t blame her. Watching Charles in action turned out to be the most exciting thing he’d seen in a while.

~~

“So, celebrity has some perks,” Charles gave him a cheeky grin when he joined them in the car after a brief interview with the fawning store manager.

 Erik had been cleared to leave with only a few cursory questions and Nina had been content with another game on the claw machine and a handful of gumballs while they waited for Charles to finish up.

Charles handed him a small stack of stapled pages and buckled himself in, humming happily.

“What’s this?” Erik began to flip through it, eyebrows raised at the information inside.

“A Store Report. His full legal name and photo included. Should be pretty easy to find with that, right?” He gave a triumphant grin. “Oh, and feel free to shop here anytime, he’s banned from the premises for life.”

If Nina hadn’t been in the car, Erik would have re-consummated their relationship then and there, and probably succeeded in getting them banned as well.

“What? How?” he was thankful, relieved, stunned, and frankly at a loss. This report was full of invaluable information he had been hunting for since speaking to Nina’s teacher a few weeks before.

Charles patted his knee with a pleased smile, “They love me here.” He said simply. “Come on. We have pasta to make!” he turned to share a smile with Nina as he said it, bursting into laughter when she gave him a spitty grin around a mouthful of gum.

Erik rolled his eyes at their antics and happily put the car in gear, more than ready to head home.

~~

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4xyoLGG0ZE>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raCoKBoDZZU>

The kitchen was a mess, but thankfully it was Charles’ kitchen this time so Erik didn’t have to worry overmuch about it.

They had made the ricotta and set it to cool while Erik and Nina headed home for a few hours for nap time and research respectively. By the time they made it back, Erik was in a far better mood than he could have imagined just a few days prior.

Having a handle on their mystery man was such a weight off his shoulders he couldn’t express it in words.

By the time they were laughingly done assembling the ravioli lasagna they were all a mess, but none of them minded.

“This is the best day ever!” Nina announced proudly as she looked through the pictures Charles had snapped of all of them cooking together.

“Yes, it is,” Erik grasped Charles; hand and lifted it to his lips for a soft kiss.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Charles agreed with a mischievous smirk, “But I still think it can get better,” he said sotto voce.

Erik grinned, “I’ll see you at eight thirty,” he murmured back.

“And not one minute later,” Charles agreed eagerly, giving him a quick peck on the lips while Nina was distracted with his digital camera.

Erik was pleased to note that even a perfect day could get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting! Please ask any questions you have and I'll answer them! Scene requests are always welcome! XXO


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the store confrontation! More intrigue...

“So? Who is he?” Raven asked impatiently, clearly on edge from his whole story.

“Erik is looking into it, but I seriously doubt he’s a fan of mine,” Charles said flatly. It was the morning after their trip to the store. He’d snuck out of Erik’s house before the sun was even up to avoid any more awkward confrontations with his favorite curious five year old.

He’d called Raven as soon as he got home, knowing she’d be up manning the ovens before the bakery opened.

“Why not? You’re really making a name for yourself. Who’s to say this guy isn’t hung up on you? And he tried to take a picture of the kid? _That’s so weird!”_

Charles had to agree, but something about the whole encounter still felt…off for some reason. Not that he’d ever encountered a stalker or obsessed fan before, so what did he really know about how they’d act?

“Charles?” Raven asked, sounding worried. He couldn’t tell her everything that was going on since he didn’t want to violate Erik and Nina’s privacy.

“He may also have been there because of Erik,” he hedged.

“Oh! Like some criminal he put away years ago and doesn’t remember? Or a rejected former lover who he doesn’t remember?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at her theories, “Nothing so dramatic I’m sure. We’ll just have to wait and see. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case this guy is following me, you may be on his radar too.”

“Thanks, I’ll be on the lookout,” She promised worriedly.

Charles broke the moment with a jaw cracking yawn that Raven jumped on sharply, “Oh my god! I was wondering what you’re doing up so early! Did you call me in the middle of a walk of shame?!”

He blushed beet red at her question, thankful as ever that she couldn’t see him, “No! I-just! Goodnight!” he rushed off the phone and collapsed on the bed and back into sleep.

~~

“So, who is this man?” Jakob asked with a frown, after Erik finished updating his parents on their trip to the store.

“I have a private investigator on it now,” he assured them calmly.

“I don’t like this at all. This has the Eisenhardt’s written all over it,” Edie said grimly. “They can’t stand to let this go.”

Erik sighed, “We don’t know that, mama.”

“I know,” she said flatly. “And inside, you know it too.”

The sad thing was that she was right. Even Charles had admitted that he didn’t buy the man as a fan of his.

“Did he get a picture of any of you?” Jakob asked, worried.

“Not that I know of, but he could have been following us around for hours or even days. Who can say?”

“The P.I.” Edie cut in. “He can say, and you can take this to court and finally finish this.”

“Mama, you know it doesn’t work that way,” he said tiredly.

“I know they shouldn’t even qualify as family! They must be desperate to send a man to follow you around and take pictures of your handsome young man. That’s _stalking_ ,” she hissed, her mouth a thin, angry line.

“I know it’s-” he cut off sharply as an idea came to mind.

“I know that look,” Jakob said dryly. “No point talking to him anymore, I’m going to go find Nina. _She_ always finishes a conversation.”

“Let him think, he may have the solution.” Edie said hopefully, so ready for this to finally be over and done with.

~~

Charles woke again a few hours later to a text from Erik saying they were spending the morning with his parents. He smiled at the thought of Nina being spoiled by her grandparents while Erik tried to wrap his head around all that had happened the day before.

He was glad to be a part of the team that kept her childhood safe and worry free. If anything, he’d like to be even more involved in their lives and fortunately that seemed to be happening naturally. He was already so fond of her; he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have cared for her since birth.

He took a long shower and made himself whole grain toast with eggs and bacon before settling down to read through his comments and emails.

His face broke into a wide grin when he saw how many of the comments referenced the growing number of childish art projects cluttering his refrigerator and countertops. Nina loved giving him gifts and he loved seeing them all around his kitchen as he went about making videos.

He made a mental note to read them to her the next time they were together. She loved that. After dawdling too long in the comments section and responding to several of the more technically minded questions, he turned to his business email.

There were several from the company, including one that approved of his idea for a video series of short, of kid friendly recipes. The idea was, of course, Nina inspired and he thought it would be a huge hit with the right marketing.

He was excited to bring the idea up to Erik and see what he thought and was already mentally composing a list of possible recipes as he rushed though the rest of his correspondence.

Then an email address he didn’t recognize caught his eye.

It wasn’t entirely unheard of for fans to send emails to this address, but they had a better chance of getting a reply in the comments section so it was fairly unusual.

He opened it, wondering if it wasn’t a time sensitive request from an ill fan or an offer to collaborate with another channel.

It was a threat.

Well, not in so many words but it was a disturbing retelling of the Lehnsherr’s past that painted Erik and even Magda as villains for keeping her parents from their beloved grandchild. He felt sick to his stomach reading the mad ramblings of the clearly unstable person on the other end of the email.

_To Charles Xavier,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. You seem like a good man, a man who has a bright future ahead. As I’m sure you know, all that can change in an instant. My husband and I learned that the hard way when we lost our beloved daughter, Magda, to a car accident nearly two years ago._

_She was beautiful and bright and we miss her every day. We will miss her and love her for the rest of our lives._

_By some miracle she birthed a beautiful baby girl, Nina Diane, before she passed. This darling girl is the mirror image of our beloved Magda and it would brighten what is left of our lives to spend time with her and share memories and mementos of her mother._

_Sadly we were never close with her as Magda was willful and often unintentionally cruel when it came to her treatment if us, her only parents. She kept us at arm’s length at the behest of her controlling, mentally and emotionally abusive husband. It has come to our attention that you are acquainted with this man, Erik Lehnsherr._

_Be aware that he is not a good man. He destroyed our family by taking our daughter away from us and now denies us our legal rights to partial custody if our beloved grandchild. He is not the kind of man you want to associate with. _

_We are judged by the company we keep, it would be terrible for your bright future were Erik’s proclivities to come to light and damage your reputation as well._

_He is not the man he claims to be. He is sick and cruel and delights in tormenting a heartbroken couple with no hope of ever seeing our beloved child again._

_Please, we beg you from the bottom of our hearts to help us contact our granddaughter, Nina. If you’d only be willing to pass on pictures of her, or some of her artwork, or even tell her how we miss her, or pass on a note or a small gift from us, we would be forever in your debt._

_Of course these things will have to be kept from her father, but surely she’s old enough now to be able to keep secrets about small things._

_Even a simple call to Child Protective Services to voice these concerns about Nina’s welfare would be more than enough. Erik Lehnsherr is a powerful man and has influence with courts and the police. Our calls and concerns have been flagged as false and are now disregarded. We’ve been threatened with legal action if we call in another ‘false’ report so we dare not try even though we are at wit’s end with worry about our dearest grandchild._

_If this story has spoken to your heart, please look within yourself to find and provide us with evidence that Erik Lehnsherr is an unfit father and that his family will continue to alienate ours from Nina’s life. The best place for Nina is with people who love her and the Lehnsherr’s aren’t those people. We would be happy to offer financial rewards to anyone who helped us in this matter._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this. We hope to hear from you soon._

_A and R Eisenhardt_

Below the text was a photo attachment that showed a smiling Magda holding Nina who looked barely more than a baby and was staring off screen. They were flanked on either side by a non descript older couple smiling brightly at the camera.

Charles frowned at the sight, taking the time to memorize their faces so he’d never be caught off guard if he saw them in person.

Then he picked up the phone and called Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of that email?! I'm working on future fluff and this felt too dark to include with it so I separated the chapter! Update soon! xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Cuteness! Family bonding!

In one of those strange twists of fate, Charles and Erik both got what they wanted-more time together- because of that fateful email.

Charles was immediately more involved in the day to day life of the Lehnsherr's, and so far so good.

The Monday following their eventful weekend, Charles accompanied Erik to drop Nina off at school and officially be added to her pickup list.

Nina was very excited about this development.

“Can I show Charles my classroom?!” She demanded excitedly, hopping around in the empty space next to the car as Erik collected her book bag and Charles stumbled out of the car sleepily.

“Maybe some other time, we need to go to the office,” Erik told her gently.

She frowned, “I want him to be my show and tell!”

“People can’t be ‘show and tell,’” he said absently, checking the car for anything she might have left behind.

“Joey brought his dog as show and tell,” she said defiantly.

“ _Dogs aren’t people_ ,” he said, exasperated by this ridiculous conversation.

“Charles!” She turned to him with a pout.

He startled at her echoing call, still bleary eyed in the early morning, “What?”

“Do you want to be show and tell?” she asked with a frown.

He glanced at the dour faces both of them were making at him, “Maybe some other time, dear. You already have a lot to tell the class about your weekend,” he reminded her.

She gave him a suspicious look, but accepted the hand he held out to her so they could walk together. “We went to a new store,” he coached her gently. “You helped me pick out… was it potatoes?”

“Tomatoes!” she laughed at the silly face he pulled, “And Ravioli!”

He snapped the fingers of his free hand like he’d just remembered something. “That was it! We even made cheese like farmers!”

“And it was super yummy!”

“And super messy,” Erik tugged her pony tail as he stepped ahead of them to hold the door open.

“You’re silly, papa,” rolled her eyes at him and took her book bag from his outstretched hand before giving him a tight hug around his legs, almost causing him to lose his balance.

He chuckled down at her and patted her on top of the head, “have a good day, sweetheart.”

He glanced around to see Charles being greeted by Mrs. Perry who was attempting to herd her students into a line to lead to class. Nina ran into the fray and clutched at Charles’ leg like a limpet. “This is my Charles!” She announced to the group at large.

Her excitement caused the children to cluster around them like overeager puppies wanting a snack.

Charles was at a loss.

“Hi Charles!” several of them yelled at various times.

“Ah. Hello?” he said uncertainly. Nina beamed up at him proudly.

“Nina said you was a chess!!” a little girl with red pigtails grabbed his hand and poked his belly with it.

“Shelf, stupid!” a little boy blond boy cut in sharply.

“People can’t be shelfs!!” she retorted angrily.

“No name calling,” Mrs. Perry said sharply, causing the culprit to drop his gaze sullenly.

“I wants a Charles!!” screamed a little girl with short black hair who was currently kneeling and tugging at his shoe for reasons unknown.

“Okay everyone, that’s enough,” Mrs. Perry called out, ringing a small bell and ushering them back into some semblance of a line.

By the time Charles had given Nina her hug and extracted himself from the group, Erik wasn’t even trying to contain his laughter any more. But he also had no more doubts about assigning Charles as trusted childcare.

“I’m glad someone enjoyed that because I don’t know what just happened,” Charles admitted, dazed.

“You were almost show and tell,” he grinned.

“Mr. Lehnsherr?” the glanced over to see a young woman in a red checked dress giving them a warm smile, “I’m able to update your file.”

He squeezed Charles’ hand tightly for a moment and led the way, “Thank you very much.”

~~

It was difficult for Charles to concentrate in the coming days. Erik had filed a copy of the email and said he had a new plan in place to hopefully end this once and for all. The legal system was frustratingly slow in Charles’ opinion, nothing like T.V dramas.

Erik had laughed at the comparison, “No, unfortunately cases take months or even years to prepare and resolve. You learn to go with it.”

Charles didn’t think he had the fortitude for a drawn out court battle. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that.

“Charles?” Nina was staring up at him, eyes wide with doubt. They were sitting at the kitchen table after their usual Saturday breakfast ritual.

“I’m sorry, dear, I was just woolgathering,” he gave her a small smile. “Have you decided what you’d like to make?”

He had given her a list of five options and told her to pick three that they’d make together. He silently thanked Erik for the idea, Nina had been very happy to be consulted on such an important decision.

“I wanna do pumpkin lollipops…peanut clutters…and…rice kiss-peas,” she said with an air of finality. He supposed it was deserved; she’d spent long enough debating the merits of each treat.

“Excellent choices! I’ll make a list of what we need and go to the store while you’re at school. Then, when you come over we’ll have plenty of time to get the candy ready for Halloween!”

“Yes!” Nina grinned, almost too excited to stand it.

They high fived to seal the deal. She was big into high fives these days.

“Now that’s settled lets go watch Charles’ video,” Erik said warmly, looking up from reading an email from their lawyer.

“I wanna start the computer!” Nina jumped up from the table and hurried to the study.

“Good news?” Charles asked, nodding to Erik’s phone. “You seem like you’re in a good mood.”

“Cautiously optimistic news,” he countered with a grin. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

Charles made a quick note of Nina’s choices and rose from the table to wrap his arms around Erik’s narrow waist and pull him down into a soft kiss. “Great, let me know what I can do to help,” he went to pull away but Erik stopped him and tilted his chin up gently. “You’re already doing it,” he said softly before leaning in for another kiss. Charles melted like sugar in the rain at his sweet words. He supposed there was no rush to watch his new video, not when there were moments like this to be had.

~~

They spent the afternoon playing in the yard. Charles hadn’t played freeze tag since he was a child and it turned out to be just as fun as he remembered.

Nina’s laugh was becoming his favorite thing in the world, well, just after her father’s real smile. He rarely lit up fully and Charles understood why. It must he so hard for him to just relax and enjoy life after all they’d been through.

Erik caught his eye and jogged up to him to plant a warm kiss full on his lips.

“EWW!” Nina giggled, covering her eyes.

Charles blushed at her reaction but Erik was relieved, they’d kept their physical affection to hand holding and brief hugs in front of her, but he wanted to test the waters to small kisses here and there without making a big deal about it.

“You’re just jealous because you want a kiss!” he dodged over to her, chasing her a bit before scooping her up in his arms and planting a dramatic kiss on her cheek.

She was laughing so hard she was breathless. He set her down to let her catch her breath and glanced up to see Charles watching them with a tender look. His heart stuttered in his chest and he felt himself returning the look, unwilling to break the perfect moment they found themselves in.

“You’re it Papa!” Nina squealed and tapped him on the shoulder before taking off to tug Charles into running with her, which he did with a shout of laughter.

Erik gave chase, knowing he’d catch them soon enough and that they were his for life.

~~

The next evening, they finally played Candyland-Nina was over the moon about it and had far more fun than even Erik had anticipated.

He’d had to help her settle down once or twice when she got too rowdy over the game play. She was absolutely incorrigible, especially once she won.

“But I _won,_ Papa!” She protested crossly.

“That doesn’t change bedtime,” he said kindly. She was ready to drop but wouldn’t admit it.

“I wanna stay up with you and Charles!” she crossed her arms and glared at the floor with a pout. She looked adorable. It was so hard to keep a straight face when she threw these little fits. He glanced at Charles who was watching this entire interaction with soft eyes. At least her dramatic fits weren’t driving the other man away.

“We’re not staying up; I have work in the morning too. And Charles has things to do as well,” he said gently.

“You’re not going to bed _now!_ You’re gonna _kiss!_ ” she demanded.

“We’re going to talk about boring things that would put you to sleep anyway,” Erik carefully didn’t deny her accusation. He certainly hoped there would be kissing. “Now, you know the rules. You can say goodnight to Charles and get to bed _or_ you can kick up a fuss and have the same bedtime all week instead of staying up later on the weekends.”

She frowned up at him, blue eyes sparkling with irritation that he knew was mostly brought on by exhaustion.  He waited for her to make her choice, which she did after a brief moment.

“I’ll say goodnight,” she mumbled.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, “Okay, little one.” He let go and she shuffled over to Charles for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Goodnight, Charles,” she said pathetically.

Blue eyes warm with affection, he pressed an extra kiss to her forehead, “Goodnight, Nina. Sleep well.”

Their eyes met over her head as Erik helped her sleep walk up the stairs and get ready for bed while Charles began clearing away what was left of their game night.

He fit into their lives like he was simply returning after a long absence, Erik thought adoringly. Never more in love than at that very moment in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I hope you liked the sweetness of this chapter! I'm trying very hard to make this dramatic for Cherik and somehow not traumatize Nina! We will find out Erik's big plan soon! Thank you for reading and commenting! xxoo


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween fun! Erik has feelings!

Halloween was a rousing success by any measure. Charles picked Nina up from school the day before so they could make the treats and give them time to cool for Charles to package before trick-or-treaters came by.

Erik had installed a booster seat in his car and shown him how to buckle Nina in, though she knew how to do it herself.

"You'll be fine. Call me if you need anything," Erik had pulled his incredibly nervous boyfriend into a tight hug to soothe his nerves.

"I know. We'll be fine," he said uncertainly.

"I'll be home before you know it," he soothed the other man, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "You had a great time together the first day you met, this will be even better."

"Right, of course you're right, he leaned his head on his boyfriends broad chest and just breathed him in.

"Of course I am. I'm always right, Erik teased, giving Charles a wry grin in response to his unimpressed look. Erik loved few things more than arguing a point until it was dead and gone, he had been pleased to learn that Charles shared the same impulse. Neither ever wanted to admit he was wrong as a result, their conversations never ended they just continued at a later date.

"Let's go inside, Nina is very happy to be seeing you so much this week. She keeps asking about sleepovers, he gave the smaller man a heads up as they made their way indoors hand in hand.

"I'm glad she hasn't figured that out yet," Charles said sheepishly, referring to the fact that he stayed over or at least visited several nights a week while she was dead to the world. Erik had even tended to her a few times when she woke in the middle of the night needing comfort or a drink of water and she was none the wiser about their nocturnal guest.

"She will soon enough. I'm hoping we can bring it up with her before she does," Erik admitted quietly.

Charles' heart leapt at the implication to taking their relationship to the next level. He knew that neither of them wanted to hurt Nina in any way-especially by breaking up after she'd come to see Charles as family, though he had been wondering lately if she already did. "Sounds good to me," he said softly, giving Erik's hand a firm squeeze and receiving one in return.

~~

The following afternoon was just as hectic and nerve wracking as Charles had anticipated, though in ways he hadn't expected.

"I'm here to pick up Nina Lehnsherr?" he told the smiling young lady at the front desk who gave him a rather unsubtle once over that had him blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Yes, her father let us know this morning. She'll be right out," she grinned impishly, waving to the small seating area where he was expected to wait.

In only a few moments, a bell chimed and students left their classrooms in a more or less orderly fashion. He caught sight of a frazzled looking Mrs. Perry who was leading Nina by the hand and looking around searchingly.

"There he is!" Nina yelled, tugging at her hand a pointing to Charles.

He waved back shyly and Mrs. Perry's face flooded with relief.

She walked up to him and handed over a bouncing Nina, "We have to hand off on different pick up days just to make sure everyone ends up where they need to be," she smiled. "Nina is very excited about your afternoon. It was all she could talk about today."

Ah. No wonder she looked so weary. He couldn't imagine having her job, especially with such a fun holiday coming up.

"Thank you for seeing her to me," he said.

"No problem! Have fun Nina!" she gave her a pat on the head and shook Charles' hand briefly.

"I WILL!" she cheered.

They shared an amused look over her head and each made their escape.

~~

Charles had expected the pickup to be more intense or even making the treats to be an issue, but after cooking together so many times they made a surprisingly good team in the kitchen. And had the lollipop molds filled while the Rice Krispies set and they made peanut clusters.

Time had flown and before he knew it, Erik was knocking on the door while they had a snack of 'extras' while talking about Nina's day and Charles' trip to the store.

She was fascinated to learn that there was a specialty store that made candy making supplies. "Of course I'll take you, dear. I'm sure your Papa will love it too."

"Good," she nodded decisively and gave him a chocolate smeared grin that melted his heart.

~~

Charles was exhausted. He felt like he'd worked a double with no breaks by the time Nina was down for the night. He slumped down onto Erik's couch, while his amused boyfriend took their little acorn up to bed.

He glanced at the time- just after 7:30 on a Thursday and he was bone tired, he chuckled at the thought and leaned back for a moment to rest his eyes.

~~

"Charles. Charles?" Erik woke him gently. His eyes fluttered open to find his boyfriend leaning over him with a loving look in his eyes.

"Hmmm?" he asked sleepily, snuggling back into his seat tiredly.

Erik hesitated for just a moment to think, his thoughts from earlier in the week came back to him. Perhaps there was no better time than now to take this to the next level.

Seeing them interact this evening had shown him that Nina was already head over feet for Charles. There was no protecting either her or his heart from what would happen if this ended. So he would just have to make sure than didn't happen.

 

Apparently he'd hesitated a moment too long since Charles immediately fell back asleep. He bit back a grin, five year olds were far more work than most people could realize without spending one on one time with them.

"Charles?"

"mmmm," he grumbled irritated at being woken again.

"Come to bed," Erik said softly, pulling his boyfriend to his feet and guiding him up the stairs. Maybe it was too much too soon, but he was eager to have Charles in his arms overnight for the first time.

"Hmmm," Charles gave a happy hum and followed him, though he clearly wasn't fully awake.

He helped him out of his over clothes, leaving him in boxers and an undershirt and tucked him into the right side of the bed-where he always rested when they managed to steal a few hours together in the midst of their busy lives.

Charles was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Erik smiled, loving to see this wonderful man in his bed. He hurried through his nightly routine and crawling into bed and pulling Charles into his arms to rest against his chest.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered into his hair, feeling his heart swell with all the love he felt for his boyfriend. He was finally ready to let him know how he'd felt for so long. It was both terrifying and liberating.

~~

"Yaaaaah!"

Charles startled awake as Nina hurtled through the door and onto the bed, tangling in their legs with a huge smile. How was she awake so early?

Erik gave him a knowing grin that caused him to blush- he must have mumbled some of that out loud.

"Good morning Papa! Good morning Charles!" she sang brightly.

"Good morning dear," Erik pulled her into his arms for her morning kiss. So far so good on her reaction to finding Charles in his bed.

"Good morning," Charles echoed sleepily, visibly startling as Nina pulled away from her father and scrambled to perch upon his chest and gaze down at him with bright eyes.

"Did you have another sleepover?" she demanded curiously.

"Yes, we did," Erik cut in softly, reaching over to twine his fingers with Charles"

"Oh. Is Charles my new papa?" she asked, nearly elbowing the man in question in the eye as she flailed about.

"No. He's just papa's boyfriend," Erik assured them both when he felt Charles' hand clench nervously around his.

"Oh," she said quietly, making Erik feel terrible for an instant before Charles broke in with.

"I was always your Charles, that hasn't changed," he soothed her gently, taking one of her tiny hands in his free one, tying them together in a circle of love.

She brightened up immediately, "Yeah!"

And just then, Erik knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with this man. When he was old and gray and visiting Nina and her family, Charles would be at his side.

He knew Magda would have approved.

"Let's get ready for the day," Erik said softly, hoping his voice didn't reveal the emotional tumult he'd just experienced.

Charles cracked his jaw yawning and missed Nina leaning in to look down his throat inquisitively. Erik rolled his eyes at her boundless curiosity and scooted her off the bed to go pick out an outfit for the day.

"Hey," Charles gave him a sleepy smile and pulled him down into a soft kiss.

"Hey."

"So that went well," he looked almost giddy.

"It went great," Erik agreed. It had gone even better than he'd hoped it would. He swallowed thickly, trying to hide his nerves, "have dinner with me?"

"Of course," Charles beamed up at him.

"Tomorrow? If I can find a sitter?"

"I'd love too," Charles whispered against his lips as he pulled him in once more before they had to leave the bed and get back to their lives. Thankfully, this was a part of it and, if all went well, it always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments!! Have some more fluff! A big date coming up! What did you think? Update soon!! XOXO


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Date! Big Conversations! Sexy Times!

"Why do you think he wants to take you out?" Raven asked eagerly.

"I'm sure it's nothing. We're just overdue for some alone time," Charles assured her calmly.

"I'll bet you are," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing like that," he blushed and shoved her over where she was perched on his couch. She fell over dramatically and took the opportunity to sprawl out.

"I wonder if he sees it that way. I bet he wants to invite you to the holidays or on a long weekend," she faded out dreamily. Likely thinking of the long weekend she had just returned from with Azazel. Charles had been half expecting the man to propose on the trip but he hadn't and Raven didn't seem disappointed so he left well enough alone.

"Maybe. But I doubt he'd be willing to leave Nina for a whole weekend. That's when they get the most time together."

"Hmmm, and he's not the only one who would miss her," Raven teased, knowing how attached he was to the little girl.

"No, he's not. She's the best," he said a soft smile playing about his lips.

"Aww, Daddy Charles!" she cooed.

"Not yet," he grinned, "but maybe someday."

"Look at you! All grown up," she smiled. "Let's go pick out an outfit that will make him want to get down on one knee! And I can tell you about Alex and Armando," she cajoled when she saw that he was about to decline in favor of eating more of the blueberry coffee cake she'd brought over.

He perked up immediately, " _What?_ Were we right? They're a thing?"

"A little bird told me there may have been a _kiss,"_ she teased playfully before darting up the stairs to his bedroom and rifling though his closet.

He dashed up after her, eager to hear more gossip and plan for his evening with Erik.

~~

"This place is lovely," Charles said softly as they were seated at a white linen table service in a high end steak house. Erik had chosen well.

"Thank you, I've heard good things about this place."

"Me too, but I've never been! I love trying new places!" he smiled and gave Erik's hand a small squeeze where it rested on the table top.

"Even better! You can teach me to scout a good place."

"Well, let's start with the wine menu," he smiled and opened the slim menu. They easily segued into light conversation about their preferred vintages and Erik allowed himself to relax.

He'd been nervous since asking Charles out and he knew the other man had noticed. Even Nina had noted his distraction when he dropped her off at his sister's for the night.

"Erik?" Charles asked gently.

"Yes?" he asked, brought back to the present with a start.

"You seem...preoccupied. Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned. He'd thought tonight was meant to be a relaxing, romantic evening for the two of them but perhaps he'd read this wrong. Erik had so much going on right now; maybe he wanted- _needed_ \- to take a break from them for a while.

He'd be heartbroken but understanding. He'd even try to wait until Erik was ready for more. Maybe Nina had reacted badly after finding them in bed together and she needed time to adjust.

"I'm sorry, Charles. I didn't mean to worry you. I've been looking forwards to tonight for a long time. I've wanted to have you to myself and now I'm ruining it," he gave a rueful chuckle, reaching for the other mans hand again.

Charles gave a relieved smile and grasped his hand firmly. It seemed like he'd been getting ahead of himself again. "You haven't ruined anything."

"Good, good. I'm glad," he fiddled with his tie anxiously and took a sip of water. Charles waited patiently for Erik to open up to him.

"Charles. I know we haven't known each other for very long. A few months total. And we've been dating for even less time than that. This has been a...tumultuous time in my life and having your support has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. Please tell me if I'm moving too fast or asking too much of you but...when I picture my future, no matter how far I look, I see you." He paused again to collect his thoughts, trying not to be overwhelmed by the love he felt for his boyfriend.

Charles leaned forwards and grasped Erik's hand in both of his, his eyes shimmered in the candlelight and in that moment he was the most handsome man Erik had ever seen. The vice around his heart loosened as he gazed into those starlight eyes. " _I love you_ , Charles. And I hope to spend the rest of my life proving that to you every day. If it were just me, I'd ask you to go to the courthouse and get married at your earliest convenience."

Charles chuckled at that and tried to hide a sniffle at the same time.

"So instead, I'm stating my intentions formally and asking you to consider what it would mean to be with me-with us for the rest of your life," he paused again and looked down at their entwined hands. Charles squeezed back encouragingly. "If you're willing to give it- _us_ \- a try. I'd like for you to move in with us when your lease is up," he concluded softly.

Charles was floored. Erik wanted to spend their lives together, he wanted to get married! He wanted Charles to live with them and be with them every day. He sat in stunned silence, not having expected this in spite of all that Raven had said.

Erik swallowed nervously, "Of course you can take as long as you need to think about it. And I still want to be with you, even if you don't want-"

"I want," Charles hushed him softly, eyes definitely wet with a sheen of tears. "I definitely want. Yes, to it all. I'd be happy too," he leaned in and they shared a chaste kiss over the small table.

"Really?" Erik asked, like he'd been imagining some horrible outcome to his lovely speech and wanted to give Charles the opportunity to back out of this, even now.

"Erik, if you wanted to live as neighbors until Nina left for college I'd do it. I'd do anything to stay with you-both by the way. I love you too, you know?" he concluded warmly.

Erik smiled so wide his face hurt- a passing waitress stumbled and nearly dropped her tray at the sight before scurrying off to his own section, relieved not to be serving the sharp toothed guest.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" their waiter asked sotto voce.

"Charles?"

He nodded and placed an order for a half carafe of wine and a starter of sweet chili calamari and speared Ahi tuna with dipping sides.

"That sounds fantastic," Erik smiled, finally able to feel his hunger which had been sublimated by his nerves.

"I think so too," Charles smiled, happier than he could ever remember being. "Let's pick our entrees before we get distracted again."

"It was a good distraction," Erik said smugly.

"The best," he agreed flirtatiously. "I hope you have some other _distractions_ planned for tonight."

"I do indeed. I also have another surprise."

"Oh?"

"Nina is spending the night with my sister," he took smug satisfaction at the way Charles' eyes widened at that.

"What are we doing here when we have the house to ourselves?" he whispered, scandalized.

Erik smothered a laugh at that, "While I'm flattered, I'll remind you that it's still early and we officially have all night." Charles' pupils dilated at his raspy tone and he took a small sip of wine to calm his nerves.

"I think we'll need it," he smirked. It was Erik's turn to blush.

~~

After a leisurely meal of truly divine steak and lobster where they did little else but flirt and tease each other to distraction, they finally called for the check.

"Not a moment too soon," Erik muttered to himself as he filled out the receipt with a generous tip. After Charles' scandalous behavior while eating their shared dessert of creme brulee with fresh berries and cream had him fighting down the urge to push the table aside and have Charles right there on the floor.

"Ready?" Charles asked with a smirk, clearly knowing what he'd done to Erik as he slowly, sensually, worked his way through the decadent treat.

"I'll show you how ready I am," he all but growled before hustling them out the door, more than ready for the rest of their night to begin.

~~

"Erik!" Charles gasped as his boyfriend sucked a kiss just into the sensitive spot just beneath his ear, "Please!"

"Soon enough," he grinned, satisfied at finally having the time to unravel Charles the way he'd always longed to."

They were sprawled across his bed, half dressed, and kiss drunk.

He'd wanted to work Charles out of his indecent grey suit pants and pressed lavender button up since he;d picked him up. His boyfriend had never looked more delectable. Except for maybe now, shirtless in his bed, lips and nipples bruised from Erik's kisses, pants undone, just waiting to be tugged off those perfect thighs.

Charles was gazing back at him in wide wonder, blue eyes dark with desire. "Please, darling," he begged.

Who could resist such a sweet plea? "Please what?"

He blushed a soft pink that swept up his cheeks and down his abdomen, "I want to ride you," he gasped as Erik's hand tightened around his erection where he'd been giving him teasing strokes through his under pants for half an hour.

"Hmmm," Erik grinned and pretended to need a moment to think about that. It was something they had never done, always making love with their hands and mouths until they were sated. The risk of Nina needing something at an inopportune moment or even walking in on them was too great a risk on a regular evening.

He supposed they would have to figure something out once Charles moved in, but they had time to work out the details later.

"Sounds like a plan, why don't I do what I want to do-suck you off- while I get you ready?" he murmured into his boyfriends gasping red mouth.

"Yes, yes, anything," Charles arched up against him and pulled him down into a filthy kiss that had them rutting together desperately until Charles managed to push him away, "Get me ready." He demanded in a no argument tone that had Erik's cock pulsing with desire.

Who knew bossy Charles would be such a turn on?

He pulled back only long enough to grab a condom and lube and shuck his remaining layers of clothes before ranging over his lover once more and settling between his bare thighs.

"How do you strip so quickly?" he murmured against Charles' hip, peppering it with soft bites.

"Practice, long hours, work" he panted, sinking his fingers into Erik's short hair.

Excellent, Erik wanted him absolutely incoherent before they were done. He nuzzled Charles' cock ran his tongue up one side, tasting the salt tang of him, loving his scent.

"Erik!" he gasped when Erik swallowed him whole and slid a finger inside him at the same moment. Charles arched into the feeling, desperate for more. Erik gave it to him, sucking him until he was nearly ready to burst then backing off time and again until he was working nearly his whole hand into Charles' tight heat and Charles was on the cusp of orgasm.

He pulled away without warning and rolled onto his back, Charles followed him immediately. Eyes wild with lust, he smirked at Erik and rolled a condom on, quickly slicking it with lube before straddling him in reverse.

"God in heaven!" Erik gripped those pale thighs in a vice grip and watched that plush, perfect ass sink down over his rigid erection until he was entirely sheathed in Charles' slick heat. He'd never seen anything more obscene, he'd never been more aroused.

Charles held still, relishing the feeling of being so very full, until Erik couldn't take it anymore and ordered, "Move, damn you!"

Charles smirked at him over one pale, freckled shoulder and began to ride him like an expert. It was all he could do to keep from coming instantly just from the visual of those strong legs, those slim hips, that faultless ass working him to oblivion.

After long, sweet torture of letting Charles go at his own pace, Erik gripped him by the waist and planted his feet on the bed and thrust up into him in a hard, fast rhythm that had Charles crying his name. He hammered his prostate with each thrust and in a matter of moments Charles was clenching tight around him and collapsing into pleasure with Erik only a few heartbeats behind.

Erik rolled to his side and helped Charles dismount before curling possessively around his boneless wreck of a lover. "I think I have a new favorite position," he admitted breathlessly.

"Mmmm," Charles sighed as Erik smoothed a hand over his belly as sweat rapidly cooled on their skin. "Thank you, it's my specialty," he grinned, eyes closed clearly on the verge of sleep.

He knew they should rise and get cleaned up before falling asleep, but he figured, they could always break in the shower when they woke up. That decided he pressed his face to the back of Charles' neck and allowed himself to drift off into a satisfied sleep.

~~

The next morning after they woke up stuck together and shared a very giddy shower that turned into a rather heated second round, they cuddled on the bed talking.

"What time do you have to pick her up?" Charles asked softly.

Erik glanced at the time, "7:30 at the latest or I'll have to find them at the soccer fields," he grimaced at the thought.

"Why's that so bad?" Charles chuckled at the face he pulled.

"Then my nephew will want us to stay and watch and I'll feel like a jerk for leaving. It's better not to get their hopes up."

"You're such a softie!" he laughed, "I have no idea why people are afraid of you!"

"How dare you!" he faked outrage, "I'll show you why!" he pounced, rolling Charles onto his back and tickling him until he begged for mercy.

They lounged in quiet contentment for a while, catching their breath, before Charles turned to him with curious eyes, "You never told me your plan. What did you and your lawyer figure out?" he snuggled up to his boyfriend who happily pulled him close.

"Right. It completely slipped my mind. I actually got the idea from something my mother said. We're going to go on the offensive and take _them_ to court."

"You can do that?" Charles asked hopefully.

"With what our P.I. has discovered so far, I'd say we have a solid case and my lawyer agrees," he said happily."She's the best a family law in the tri-state area," he added proudly. "I know you already agreed to testify about the day you found Nina but we may need you for the trip to the store and the email as well," Erik said softly.

"Of course, sweetheart, anything I can do to help. We're in this together now," he assured him with a bright grin.

"I know," Erik smiled their conversation from the night before running through his mind. They spent a short while making out before Erik finally pulled back, stopping only to kiss Charles' pout away. "Come on, I have to go get Nina and she's going to be wild to see you after so long."

"It's only been two days!" Charles laughed incredulously.

"If you're out of sight she acts like she hasn't seen you in years," he said drolly. "You should see how she greeted my sister yesterday."

"Well, when you guys get back, I'll be changed and ready to take you to my favorite diner!" he blushed at Erik's surprised look. "What?"

"Have you ever eaten in a restaurant with a child?"

Charles frowned, "No, why?"

He chuckled at his boyfriend's naïveté, "No reason, that sounds great," was all he said. After all, there was no time like the present for Charles to get used to raising a child and apparently he was ready to jump in with both feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! What did you think! More exciting fun coming up! Ask any questions you have and I'll answer them! I'm thinking of writing a third part to this series, any interest there? Let me know! xx!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Raven have a moment! Erik gets bad news! We find out who his hotshot lawyer is! Erik and Charles react!

"Oh my god he proposed!" Raven squealed after he summarized Erik's wonderful speech for her.

"It wasn't a proposal!" he hissed, glancing around the small boutique where they were dress shopping.

"No one cares what we're talking about, Charles," she rolled her eyes at his aversion to attention. "He said he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, didn't he? And he said he'd ask you to elope if he didn't have a kid in the mix! What's that if not a proposal?" she gave a dreamy sigh. No doubt imagining her own engagement.

"He called it a declaration of intent," he mumbled beneath his breath as he searched through racks of designer gowns and pulling out a shimmering green silk sheath that would look amazing on Raven.

"Ooh!" she squealed,"making grabby hands at it.

"Besides, are you sure you're not projecting?" he teased.

"What's to project? Az bought a spa package for us and told me to get pampered and prepare for the night of my life! This is definitely it," she blushed a rosy pink as she finished talking, looking happier than Charles had ever seen her.

He had to agree with her assessment of the situation; "God, I'm so excited for you!" he took her hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

"Thanks Charles," she grinned and put another dress in the ever growing pile she planned to try on. "Hey, how do you think Nina would feel about being a flower girl?"

Charles laughed outright at the concern in her voice over the simple question, "I think you'd replace me as her new favorite person. Of course you guys have to meet Erik and get his approval first, but I don't see that being a problem," he answered truthfully.

If everything went well with the trial, their lives could be exactly what they wanted them to be this time next year. Fingers crossed, he went to help Raven choose a dress before their spa time arrived.

~~

Erik was livid. In the weeks since his love confession to Charles or ~ _The most romantic night of my life~_ as his boyfriend insisted on calling it, everything had finally been going well. Now this.

"Are you sure?" he demanded again. He was on the phone with his lawyer who was giving him some of the worst news he could imagine. They'd attended their first hearing just days prior, and the fine details were only just coming out now.

"Yes, I'm sorry but since the restraining order was issued in another state and was only allowed to carry over because of your daughter's young age and trauma resulting from her kidnapping..."

 _"_ _All of that still applies!"_ he yelled, incredulous.

She sighed, "I know, but the judge is willing to overlook it since they have abided by the restraining order by not approaching or attempting to contact either of you since it was issued. He's willing to work with them if they begin regular family therapy and a parenting class." She paused and heaved a deep sigh, "he also wants you all to meet in mediation."

Erik saw red, "I want another judge," he ground out.

"You know how that will look, Erik. If you refuse mediation _you_ look unreasonable and they may get more than the paltry court supervised visitation they're looking at now."

_"_ _What?"_

"That's what they likely would have been awarded back in their home state-well, except it would have been unsupervised. So, if they complete their therapy and abide by the R.O. until it expires, we're looking at the second Saturday every month for six hours at a visitation center. I've modified it so that any birthdays or holidays are to be spent with you-visitation time to be taken the following week. We're waiting to hear back on them accepting the qualifiers."

"Twelve visits a year is twelve too many," he snarled. "I don't care what you have to do or who we need to speak to. _I will not have these people anywhere **near** my child!_ If I have to move _every year_ until she's old enough to tell the court she doesn't want to visit them then _that's what I'll do!"_

Ororo sighed, "I understand, Erik. And of course I'll do my best, but you may need to consider compromising on this. You said you've set up a nice life here with family and friends nearby. Moving so much won't be good for Nina either," she said softly.

He clenched his teeth so hard it felt like his head was going to explode, he swallowed thickly. "Yes, I know. But I refuse to try and decide which would be worse for my child. Just...find something, anything for me to work with."

"I'm already on it," she said firmly. They rang off shortly after and Erik slumped down in his chair tiredly. Sometimes he wished he'd majored in family law so he'd know the ins and outs as well as Ororo. He was relieved to have secured her services, she was the best in the tri state area and he had no doubt that she was worth every penny.

He turned back to his own cases with a weary eye, at least he could bring a few people the justice they so desperately needed, even if it seemed to be denied to him.

~~

"Erik, that's terrible! How can a judge just overlook the past?" Charles demanded, eyes wide with horror.

"It's his prerogative," he said, sounding more defeated than Charles had ever heard him. "The R.O. will not be taken into consideration if they follow his requirements."

Charles was baffled, "But the P.I.? You said you still have-"

"We do, we have the whole rest of our case including your testimony and we will fight this, but the R.O. was the basis of proving they're not to be trusted around Nina."

"Oh, my darling,"Charles pulled Erik into a warm hug and just held him tight. "I'm so sorry this happened. I promise we'll never give up," he whispered softly.

"I know."

"Do you really? Because I mean it, Erik we'll figure this out, okay?" he pulled back to look up into anxious winter gray eyes.

And for the life of him, Erik couldn't doubt his resolve, together they were unstoppable. He had to believe that or he'd collapse. He pulled Charles close again and mumbled into his hair, "Stay the night."

"Of course, darling," he soothed his anxious lover; he was ready to move up their living together time table from midsummer to immediately if it would help Erik in any way.

"I'm installing cameras this weekend," he said so softly Charles barely heard him. it took a moment for his to piece the sentence together and even then it caught him off guard.

"Wait, what?"

~~

True to his word, Erik installed security cameras on his house and set Charles up with a small camera in the peep hole of his door that activated an app on his phone anytime the doorbell rang.

"It's for your own safety. When we move in together, we should look into a gated community," he said absently.

The back of Charles' neck prickled at that, "I'd like to think this will be over by then," he said softly, though maybe he was being naïve.

Erik gave him a confused look over his shoulder, "what? Oh! I meant because you're becoming such a big star. We lucked out that the man at the store wasn't an _actual_ stalker. I'm not taking any more risks with your safety."

Charles blushed deep red at his sweet words. He was touched that Erik took the time to think of him at all with the legal debacle they were tangled in "Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Thank you."

"Anything for my darling," he grinned and turned to press a quick kiss to Charles' lips. "Let's go check on the little one and see what she's up to. She's been quiet for too long."

"Oh, I gave her a stack of recipe books-with pictures- and asked which ones looked fun to her. Raven made me realize how silly it was that I was trying to think of what kids would like when I have the perfect focus group right next door!"

"One kid isn't a focus group," Erik quirked a smile at Charles' enthusiasm for his new video series.

"Well, I was hoping her very handsome father might be willing to participate as well," he said coyly.

"Oh? I don't know, he's not much of a cook," Erik slung his arm over his shoulders and tucked him close.

"Exactly, he has the cooking skills of a kindergartener so it makes perfect sense!" his playful words ended in a yelp when Erik poked a ticklish spot in retaliation.

Yes, Charles decided in that moment, he would do anything to keep this. No matter where life took Erik, he'd be at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is dedicated to FullMetalCarer and her magic vibes! Thank you, dearest!! Sorry this is late, I had a hard time getting it out! What did you think? We're coming to a conclusion very soon! I hope you're excited!
> 
> Also, I'm being very vague about the laws and legal system for good reasons, 1. I don't know how the courts really work. and 2. GPR are real and exist in very different forms in every state in the US but also in Canada and the UK and maybe more places. I want this to be vague enough to be realistic for pretty much any place! Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Nina! Family bonding!

Charles was in the zone. It was Tuesday of Thanksgiving Week and he'd been uploading one to two small videos every day. He'd planned everything out ahead of time and was ruthless with his schedule. Today he was making roast pork butt in plenty of time to upload the video for people who wanted his method for their holiday meal.

[https://youtu.be/qYE7LnEL9wo ](https://youtu.be/qYE7LnEL9wo)

He'd just finished carving the roast and turning the camera off when he noticed a missed call on his phone. He frowned at the sight, everyone knew how busy he was this week, if someone was calling it must be an emergency.

His heart leapt to his throat at the thought of something happening to Nina. She'd been so understanding of his busy work schedule and had given him a hug and two kisses for luck the last time he'd seen her.

He grabbed his phone and saw that the call had come from Erik just minutes before, he went to hit redial when the phone started buzzing in his hand. Erik again.

He answered frantically, _"_ _Hello?"_

 _"_ _Charles?"_ Erik sounded desperately relieved to hear his voice.

 _"_ _Yes? Are you alright? Is everything alright?"_

He sighed heavily, " _No, I'm so sorry to bother you. If I had any other option I wouldn't have called but...Nina is sick."_ His voice broke at the end of the sentence and he took a deep, shuddering breath. _"_ _Mrs. Perry called and she needs to be picked up immediately, apparently she vomited and has a low fever. I would go but I'm full up on meetings today. The **only** thing I could cancel is my meeting with Mrs. Munroe and she has-"_

 _"E_ _rik? Darling, relax. I'm on my way,"_ he said as calmly as possible as he grabbed his keys and pulled on his coat. "I _just need you to tell me what to do once I pick her up."_

_~~_

"Charles," Nina whimpered and crawled into his arms, pressing her face against his neck and snuffling thickly.

The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile and handed him the sign out sheet and a pen. "You feel better now, dear," she said warmly.

"Thank you Mrs. Peterson," Nina said sadly, clinging to Charles like a life line.

"Okay sweetheart, we're gonna go home and get you cleaned up okay?" he said softly, holding her tight.

She nodded weakly and stayed quiet while he took her to the car and buckled her in. She was asleep within moments of him starting the car and stayed that way until he was carrying her into the house.

"Charles?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

She didn't answer. He supposed she was just checking.

He let them into the house and looked around. It was always odd to be here without Erik, but he tried to seem relaxed so Nina wouldn't feel off.

He set her down on the couch and let her curl against his side while he took out the list Erik had given him for her care. "Do you need help changing into your jammies?" he asked after a moment.

She nodded and blinked at him through red rimmed eyes. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs before letting her pick out a pair of pink striped footie pajamas. He helped her into them before taking her to wash her face and rinse her mouth out, before getting her a cup of watered down apple juice.

By this point she was already flagging but reluctantly admitted that her stomach still hurt and letting Charles coax her into eating five unsalted crackers.

He glanced at the time and texted Erik an update as she slowly made her way through her snack. No answer. He wondered if his boyfriend was in open court.

"Charles?"

"Yes, sweetie?" he knelt at her side and took pushed her hair back with one hand, she felt warm to the touch. His anxiety spiked though he tried to hide it.

"My head hurts," she whimpered.

"Okay, time for some medicine," he said calmly though he was panicking inside. She pouted but didn't disagree.

He took her back upstairs and settled her into bed before reading the medicine directions front and back twice before measuring a dose.

She watched him with a slight frown, clutching a stuffed pony in front of her like a shield. He forced a smile, "Ready?" he certainly wasn't.

He carefully helped her drink it without spilling. She gagged at the taste. He couldn't blame her- it smelled awful. "Great job, dear. Do you want to try and get some sleep?" he cajoled softly.

"I want my papa!" She cried, blue eyes filling with tears that broke his heart.

"He'll be home just as soon as he can, okay?" he tucked her in tightly and gently wiped her tears with a tissue.

"Okay," she sniffled.

"Do you want me to read you a book?"

"Yes," she pouted, clutching her pony sadly.

Thus began the most emotionally exhausting hours of Charles' life to date. He read her two stories-very slowly so she could ruminate over each picture.

Then got her more juice.

Then water.

Then she needed the bathroom.

She finally fell asleep, but he'd only been downstairs for about twenty minutes when "Charles?!"

He ran up the stairs to find her crying with a puddle of vomit next to the bed and on part of her comforter.

So he helped her change and wash up again before settling her on the couch with a bowl in case of further accidents. Then he started load of her laundry before stains could set. He was scrubbing the carpet in her bedroom when, "Charles?!"

He ran to the top of the stairs to see her looking up at him, nose running down to her chin, eyes brimming with tears. The sight both disgusted him and tugged at his heart strings.

"Yes, honey?"

"I don't feel good," she said meaningfully.

"I know," he agreed, not sure what she was getting at. If anyone knew that, it was him. He cleaned her face, settled her back on the couch and sat with her until she fell asleep again.

This time she slept for a long while and he checked in on her periodically as he switched the clothes to the dryer, finished cleaning the carpet, and remade her bed.

Erik finally got back to him, telling him where to find fresh linens, reminding him to check her temperature again, and of course thanking him profusely.

 _~No problem~_ Charles texted back wearily. He'd never expected caring for a child to be this demanding. No wonder Erik had been run so ragged when they first met. It was nice to think they were a team now since clearly Nina still had them outnumbered.

He checked on her before running home and grabbing a container of frozen chicken noodle soup from his freezer and rushing back to warm it for her when she woke up. Thankfully she slept through his absence and only woke when the scent of stew filled the house.

"Papa?" she called weakly. Charles glanced at the time; still hours to go before Erik was due home.

He rushed into the room so she wouldn't feel alone, "Hi honey, your papa will be home soon," he promised.

She sniffed at him distrustfully, "you said that before."

"It's still true," he assured her gently as he tucked the thermometer into her mouth, relieved to see that her temperature was coming down.

It wasn't time for more medicine, but she agreed to try some soup with crackers. Charles made up a tray and set her up with her meal on the couch.

He noticed she ate more when he sat with her and talked so that's what he did, filling her in on the videos he'd made since he'd last seen her.

Then they watched a few of them on his phone and he read her the comments. After which, she drank some watered down orange juice and took another dose of medicine with great reluctance.

"Will you read to me?" she clutched his hand as he went to leave the room- she didn't want to sleep in her bed, she wanted to be near him.

"Okay sweetie, I'll grab a book," he kissed her forehead and rushed upstairs yet again, wondering how she could still run rings around him even when she was ill.

~~

Erik let himself into the house at half past five. He'd rushed through his last plea deal and managed to shave 20 minutes off his day.

He was inordinately relieved to see the house still standing. Charles' day had sounded impossibly chaotic through their text conversation. He had no idea how he was going thank his boyfriend for doing all this.

He entered quietly; worried that Nina might be sleeping. He had to stifle a laugh as he reached the entrance to the living room only to see Charles sitting in the recliner with Nina draped over him like a blanket.

His face was a picture of discomfort, likely because she was a feverish, sticky mess, breathing her puke breath on his face and neck while drooling all over his shoulder.

Erik knew the feeling all too well. That didn't stop him from taking a picture of the moment for posterity.

Charles opened tired eyes that lit up at the sight of him.

 _Erik!_ he mouthed silently, relieved that the cavalry had arrived.

He grinned, happy to be home.

~~

 _"Thank you so much,_ " Erik said for the umpteenth time as he pulled Charles close.

He'd rushed home edit and post his video while Erik helped Nina take a bath and listen to her recount her day. She'd finally been tucked in with a half dose of medicine since her fever was nearly gone and she was sleepy enough to fall asleep after only two more stories.

"Hey, I knew what I was getting into," he yawned and snuggled against his boyfriend's chest.

"Did you really?" Erik asked, skeptically.

"Okay, no. But I don't regret it," he said softly.

"You're amazing," Erik pressed a kiss to his smiling, red mouth.

"So what now? She goes back to class tomorrow?" Charles asked, worried that she wouldn't feel well enough for all that.

Erik grimaced, "No. Not until she's been fever free for 24 hours and vomit free for 12."

"So do you need me to sit with her again tomorrow?" he asked immediately.

Erik was floored, "You would do that?"

He laughed, "If you need me to. I have some pies to assemble but if I wake up early enough I should be able to get those out of the way before you head to work."

"I truly love you," Erik said, voice deep with emotion. He couldn't imagine another man who would do so much for him. For them. That in mind, "We didn't have time earlier, but I need to ask you about Ororo's idea," he began seriously.

Charles opened his mouth to reply when. "Papa?"

They turned as one to see Nina standing in the doorway of the bedroom rubbing her eyes with one hand and clutching her pony with the other.

"Hey little bit, are you okay?" Erik sat up, concerned.

"I had a bad dream," she mumbled, stumbling forwards half asleep. Erik wasn't surprised, fevers tended to give her nightmares.

Charles wanted to ask if he should leave but she came to his side of the bed and climbed up next to him without comment.

He lifted her over him and watched as Erik tucked her close to his chest and murmured to her softly until she closed her eyes "Charles?" she asked, sleepily.

"I'm right here, sweetie," he whispered, laying back down and smoothing his hand up and down her back until she drifted off. Thankfully drooling on Erik this time.

He closed his eyes on the heartwarming sight and felt Erik's hand in his hair as he slowly fell asleep. His last thought was to wonder what Erik had been about to tell him about the lawyers new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! What did you think! We're coming to the end soon! Please ask any questions you have! Thank you for reading!!xx


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving! A bit of Charles' past! Dramatic legal dealings!

Charles set the small table in his kitchen with the handmade placemats he and Nina had woven the day before out of strips of colored construction paper. They had also made napkin holders out of an empty paper towel tube and a little turkey centerpiece that didn't really look like the mommy blog said it would, but Nina had enjoyed the day so he counted it as a win. He felt bad that she'd had to miss her class Thanksgiving party and hadn't wanted her to feel alone or left out.

The second day of her illness went much better than the first. She hadn't thrown up at all, but did have a slight fever that had kept him on edge until it faded entirely by the early afternoon.

Erik had told him in no uncertain terms to expect her to be quite sad about missing the Thanksgiving party and being disappointed over not seeing her grandparents and cousins on the holiday itself. She was still contagious and couldn't be around other kids or the elderly until several more days passed.

"Is that why you didn't call your parents to come get her from school?" he asked the other man quietly.

"It's one of the reasons, yes. But other than that, I want my parents to see that I can do this on my own. They worry about us so much; I try not to contribute to it too often." He admitted hesitantly.

Charles understood the impulse, but didn't see how anyone who knew their situation could go a single day without worrying about them. He kept that observation to himself and simply said, "that's understandable," with a warm smile as he rolled out of bed, shivering when his feet hit the cold floor. "Well, I'll see what we can come up with for today. And tomorrow you all can just come to mine, we'll make it seem like great fun!" he smiled and leaned in for a kiss which Erik returned with a worried frown.

He knew how awful and complicated family relationships could be, but Charles rarely mentioned his parents and had said that his holiday plans were to lie around overeating and watching old movies. He hadn't invited Charles to their family dinner, not wanting to overwhelm him with his family's excitement about their fledgling relationship, but Erik had to wonder, "Not visiting anyone?"

Charles looked startled at the question, "Oh. I have no one to visit. My father passed away years ago and mother never really recovered from his loss. She died a few years back of a simple infection that turned into pneumonia. I was expecting it. She didn't put up any sort of fight. Once he was gone she just lost interest in living and nothing could get through to her. Besides, they were pretty old when I was born so...I never expected to have them long," he finished with a small shrug.

Erik's heart broke for him and he leaned in for another kiss, "Well, you won't have any more lonely holidays ahead of you," he promised with a smile.

Charles grinned at the memory as the doorbell rang. This was shaping up to be his best holiday in years.

~~

"I made that!" Nina pointed at the table settings proudly, cheeks flushed with cold and happiness. Charles had let them in moments before and rushed off in a flurry of kisses to attend something in the kitchen while they took off their outerwear and made their way to the dining room.

" _No!_ These are too nice to be homemade. I"ll have to ask Charles where he bought them," Erik said with a smile at the adorable table his boyfriend had laid for their meal.

"No, papa! Charles showed me!" she insisted proudly.

"Great job, sweetie. Everything looks perfect," he told her honestly. She beamed up at him before scrambling after Charles to help with whatever he was up to in the kitchen.

Erik took a moment to compose himself. He listened to their muffled voices chattering excitedly in the next room. He hoped his news wouldn't cast a pall over the day's festivities.

"Dinner!" Nina called as she proudly walked in holding a small bowl full of soft dinner rolls right from the oven.

Charles followed with his hands full of baked macaroni and cheese, sausage-cornbread dressing, and mashed potatoes with a tiny gravy boat. His years working in restaurants showed in the ease with which he carried so much and set the table so expertly.

"Wow, you two outdid yourselves," he smiled at them. "This looks and smells fantastic! Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, you sit. I'll be right back with the duck," Charles waved him away and hurried back to the kitchen, Nina hot on his heels.

Erik sat and tried not to have a stare down with the potatoes. They looked like heaven in a bowl and knowing Charles they'd be the best he ever had.

"Here we go," Charles came back into the room with a roast duck on a platter, Nina at his side with a little pat of butter in the shape of a turkey. She seemed fascinated by it.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as she set it carefully on the table like it would shatter if she moved too quickly.

"Charles says people carve butter for their _job_!" she announced with an eager gleam in her eyes.

Erik groaned internally, already seeing half melted blocks of butter in misshapen chunks all over the house.

He and Charles shared a look over her head _Sorry_ he mouthed with a wry look. Erik shrugged, Nina would like what she liked, and there was no rhyme or reason to it, at least as far as he could tell.

"Let's eat and you all can tell me all about butter carving," was all he said as they sat down to their first holiday meal as a family.

And, to no one's surprise, the most delicious of his life.

~~

Nina still tired easily, partially from her illness and partially from the excitement of the holiday. The early afternoon saw her napping in front of Snow White, which Charles had put on to entertain her while he and Erik put the food away and washed the dishes in companionable silence.

He'd enjoyed their small family holiday more than he'd expected. He was looking forwards to more family time once they'd moved in together. There were still several months before he was due to move in with the Lehnsherr's. They hadn't told Nina their plan, not wanting her to be overly excited about something so far away when their relationship was still so new.

Charles was straining to put his Dutch Oven on the shelf above the stove when he felt Erik press against his back to lift it from his hands and slide it into place. He turned to face his boyfriend and rested his hands on his slim hips with a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey," he said softly, leaning in for a kiss that turned more heated than they really had time for at the moment.

"Mmm," Charles huffed when he pulled away, causing the taller man to chuckle at his impatience.

"Time for that later," he chided gently. "We have important things to discuss." He said it lightly, but the concern in his eyes put Charles on edge.

"What is it?"

"Mrs. Munroe's plan," he said stepping back from Charles and running his fingers through his close cropped hair.

Charles felt his heart leap to his throat at the mention of the lawyer, "What is it? Have _they_ started therapy? Do we need to move?" he demanded urgently, feeling his dinner churn in his belly at the thought of the Eisenhardt's

"She thinks we'll have a good chance of winning our case against them with a combined strategy of proving that they're not safe to be around Nina-or any of us, really. And by...being an intact family," he rushed out at the end.

Charles frowned, how was this bad news? Why was Erik so nervous to tell him this?

"That's great isn't it? Your family is wonderful. She already has an aunt and uncle and lots of cousins and very loving grandparents. Not to mention the rest of your extended family. It should be easy to prove that the Eisenhardt's are extraneous to her life," he frowned. Erik had only grown more anxious as he spoke and was now pacing beside the island, a pinched look on his handsome face.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, his boyfriend's odd behavior beginning to concern him.

"Intact means married," he said firmly. Stopping across from Charles and watching him closely for a reaction.

He didn't have one for the longest time. "Oh."

"I know we've discussed it and we were planning to give it a while. A long while just to make sure we could make it work," he said softly. "But I have every faith that we will. I wouldn't bring this up if I didn't see us making it in the long run. I wouldn't put any of us through that," he promised softly.

"I know," Charles agreed, head spinning with the news.

"The thing is, it's a rare judge that will rule against a united front of parents. There would also be a child advocate to testify at the trial that this is what's best for Nina. I know this is a huge thing to throw at you and I want you to know it is a _request_. I don't expect you to agree, we _barely_ know each other," he said earnestly. "I didn't even want to bring it up to you but Ororo thinks that if we're married and you adopt Nina she can get their blood ties to her terminated. Legally at any rate. It's...the best she can do. Honestly our next best option would be moving and doing our best to stay hidden," he finished softly.

Charles stayed silent, looking everywhere but directly at Erik. He wished he had waited to bring this up, but time was of the essence. Their restraining order was expiring in just under eight months. If they managed to rush the process, Nina could be safely adopted by then, but only if they married basically immediately.

He toyed with the idea of a marriage of convenience if Charles wasn't ready, but that would likely become needlessly complicated. Besides, with what the P.I had uncovered about the Eisenhardt's level of involvement in their lives, there was no one he could trust not to be under their influence or in their employ. 

They had been so lucky to find Charles, he reflected sadly. If only they were a normal couple dating and planning their future one day at a time.

This was yet another thing he'd never forgive his former in-laws for.

Charles looked up at him, bright eyes brimming with shock and uncertainty and Erik held his breath anxiously, wondering what his answer would be and what the future would hold for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger ending! What do you think of the plan? What do you think Charles will say? More to come soon! Thanks for all the support xoxo!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama! Emotions! Thanksgiving Fluff!

“Erik, I-” Charles stopped. He didn’t know what to say. Overall he was shocked by the request. While he agreed with Erik that they would probably make it in the long haul, he didn’t want to rush this and ruin what might have been something wonderful.

On one hand he immediately wanted to say YES! He knew that even if he and Erik broke up at some point, he would want his precious Nina safe from the mental and emotional abuse that awaited her in her maternal grandparents care.

He would never forgive himself if they gained unrestricted access to her-something that was apparently an option if supervised visitation went well for a certain period of time.

On the other hand he immediately wanted to say NO! How could Erik even think to ask? Charles wanted to be married for love, not convenience. He craved a husband who wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, not one who simply needed him to avoid legal hardship.

He turned away from his boyfriend and began wiping down the counters with blind eyes. Mind a jumble of 'what if’s' and possible futures.

He thought back to something Raven had asked on their spa day. “So, if he wasn’t a single father he’d ask you to elope. And what would your answer be?” She’d asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
“If there was no Nina?” Charles asked, feeling an odd ache in his chest at simply saying that out loud.  
“Yeah, would you take him up on it?”

He’d laughed her off and called her nosy, distracting her by pointing out a pair of shoes that would go perfectly with the dress she’d chosen. But that night, as he lay in bed, her words had haunted him. 

In another world, would he and Erik have run off together long ago? He feared the answer was yes, he’d been head over heels for the other man from shortly after their first meeting. And now he was hopelessly in love.

“I’m sorry, Charles,” Erik said softly from across the kitchen island. His low voice pulled him out of his daydream and back to the present moment.

He turned to face him with a slight frown, toying with the dishtowel he still held in his hands. He met Erik’s eyes, falling into the concern echoed there.

“I should never have said anything. It’s too soon. I know that. I just felt like I had to try everything. For so many reasons I wish I’d met you sooner. But then again, I never felt ready to date again until the day you saved Nina,” he admitted softly.

Charles stepped up to the island and grasped Erik’s hand atop the cool marble, “I’m glad you asked. I-I’m honored that you even thought of it. You want to marry me and have me adopt your child,” he said softly. “That’s the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me. And I wish I could say yes, I really do.” He hesitated and looked down at their clasped hands before continuing gently, “Ironically, if not for Nina I would say yes,” he gave a watery chuckle, finally admitting that much to himself.

Erik smiled and gently squeezed his hand, “That’s why I asked. I know that you’ll never do anything to hurt her. You put her needs first so naturally, I-” he broke off and cleared his throat. “Thank you. For this week, for today, for even considering my insane request. I can’t thank you enough.”

Charles met his eyes, not surprised to see his boyfriend misting up as well, “you’re welcome. I love you, both of you. And I want to do everything in my power to help you through this, through everything,” he sighed. “I just want stability for you and Nina. You deserve that after everything you’ve been through. When we get to that point in our relationship I want it to be for good. Forever, no doubts on either side.”

“I want that too, I’d hate to wonder if you’d only married me and stuck around because you felt obliged,” Erik admitted, tugging Charles’ hand until he came around the island and stepped into his arms.

Charles chuckled, not having thought if it from that perspective. He quickly explained his matching thought process to his confused boyfriend.  
“Ahh, great minds think alike,” he pulled Charles close and just held him for a long while.

“Erik?”

“Yes, love?”

“I-I’m not saying no,” he confessed shyly. “I know this is all moving very fast, but from what you’ve told me we have a good case without being married of me being Nina’s-adopting Nina,” he came short of being able to call himself a dad.

Erik hid a smile at the way he shied away from the word, “Okay. Let me know,” he said simply.  
Charles leaned back in his embrace and arched him a look, “really? That’s it?”

“Yes,” Erik smiled. “I told you it was a request and I meant it. Doesn’t mean I don’t wish we could go get married today and file adoption paperwork tomorrow, but I’ve wanted that for some time. I can wait until you’re ready.”

~I don’t think it’ll take long~ Charles said silently, quietly pleased that Erik’s mind was already on forever, even before this came to light. “If the trial goes badly can we file an appeal?” has asked, worried.

“Yes, of course we can,” Erik slid his hands up and down his back soothingly. “Even if they get visitation, we can move to Timbuktu and they’d have to find a way to get there and claim their time every month. We’ll figure something out,” he assured the other man. Not wanting him to get lost in worry or blame himself if they lost the trial.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Alright,” he stretched up and pressed a kiss to his mouth, letting the slight pressure linger and deepen until they were lost in each other’s arms. He’d just slipped his arms around Erik’s narrow waist and leaned into him when an idea struck. And he pulled back suddenly. “You mentioned a child advocate?”

Erik blinked in surprise at the subject change, “Ah, yes? Yes. They do home checks and interview the child in question and make a judgment about what’s best for them.”  
“And they’re court appointed?”

“Yes,” Erik’s eyes widened as he caught on to what his boyfriend was suggesting. “You think we should ask for one to be assigned to our case?”

“Yes! I mean, think about it! With the therapist and a child advocate saying the same things, we’d be sure to win.”

Erik hesitated, “They’d likely still want to interview you.”

“That’s alright, I’m told I’m quite charming,” he smiled and wrinkled his nose when Erik leaned in for another kiss.

“Well, I like it. We’ll see what Ororo thinks. I know it can be difficult to get an advocate assigned to a non adoption case, but hopefully with our background she can make something happen.” He hesitated again and Charles gave him a questioning frown. “We’d need to child proof your house, get it CPS ready.”

“Well, I’m free this weekend if you’d like to make a project of it,” Charles said gamely.

Erik struggled with the impulse to drop to one knee and beg Charles to reconsider and run away with him immediately. They could elope, with Nina as their witness he could have it done in an hour.

“Erik?”

“Sounds good,” he blushed, hoping his thoughts weren’t written on his face for all to see.

“Papa!” Nina bounced into the room, coughing.  
“Cover your mouth,” he said, trying not to grimace as she pounced at them asking if it was time for pie.

Charles pulled out of his arms and wet a napkin to wipe her nose which was beginning to run again. She blew her nose into it and handed it back to him without a thought.  
Charles chuckled and took it back from her with a small pat on her head. Erik grimaced at her lack of concern for spreading germs.

“Yes, let’s all have some pie,” Charles smiled and went to wash his hands. Erik followed, lifting Nina up to the sink to do the same.

"Finally!” Nina said, sounding like they'd been putting her off for years, Erik pressed a kiss to her silky hair, charmed by her in spite of himself.

“What kind of pie do you want?” Charles asked them as he unwrapped the pastries. 

“I’ll have apple,” said Erik.  
“Pumpkin!!” Nina cheered.  
“Hmm, I might have a slice of each,” Charles laughed.

Erik shrugged, “Go for it.” After all, it was Thanksgiving and Charles deserved the best of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like their compromise and plan? Any particular scenes you'd like to see or questions you have? Thank you for reading!! xx


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stylized courtroom drama! We meet many new characters! Shocking reveals!

Charles was anxious; he'd never testified in court before and didn't want to mess up. He took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty palms on the legs of his trousers. He took a moment to mentally run through the set up Erik had explained to him so thoroughly. They'd even practiced a time or two just to keep him from freezing up on the stand. He didn't think he would, but apparently Erik had seen it happen a time or two.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Nina who was bouncing in place, looking adorable in green plaid dress with a matching headband, white stockings and patent leather Mary Jane's. She felt his eyes on her and looked up at him with a bright smile. "I'm so excited!"

"I can tell," he chuckled, "but try to calm down a bit okay? Save that energy for the park later."

She wrinkled her nose at him distrustfully, "It's too cold for the park, papa says." She referenced the several inches of snowfall they'd had overnight and Erik's worry about her health since she'd been sick the previous week.

"I'm sure we can go for a little while as long as you wear your coat."

"Okay!" she grinned and went back to bouncing, looking around at all the busy people passing by like they were the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen.

At that moment, Erik stepped out of the conference room he'd entered half an hour before. "Sorry that took so long," he said, crouching in front of Nina to straighten her head band and pinch her on the cheek. Charles could tell he was nervous, but didn't know why. Certainly not about their court appearance today, he'd been excited about that and no wonder; he was a shark in the courtroom. Seeing him in prosecutor mode during their practice sessions had been a rather unexpected turn on that Charles intended to relive again and again.

Just then, a tall, black woman in a gray suit dress and low heels that had her towering over nearly everyone in sight stepped out of the conference room and looked them over with a soft smile. She was hands down one of the most beautiful women Charles had ever seen, but her defining feature was her full head of pure white hair that fell down her shoulders in soft waves. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Erik?" she asked in a slightly accented, modulated tone.

"Of course," he stood up and gestured between them all. "Ororo Munroe, this is Charles Xavier and my daughter, Nina."

She smiled like a queen bestowing favors upon her subjects, "It's lovely to meet you, Charles. And you Nina." She shook his hand and stooped to do the same with Nina who was suddenly struck shy in Ororo's commanding presence.

Charles was impressed, if her courtroom manner was anything like this, it was no wonder she won so many cases. It was hard to imagine her being wrong about anything.

"And you," he said warmly.

"Say hello, little bit," Erik coached Nina gently.

She blushed and mumbled, "HelloMissusOroromonrow."

Ororo looked charmed, "well, this has been lovely but I have other meetings to get to. I'll see you soon Erik, Charles. Miss. Lehnsherr," she winked at Nina and strode off through the teeming crowd.

Erik smirked at the dumbstruck look on their faces, "I'm sure it won't surprise you to learn that she put herself through law school by working as a fashion model years ago."

"Not at all," Charles agreed, happy to have met their lawyer, and feeling far more confident now that he had.

"Ready?" Erik asked; an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Of course," Charles said uncertainly.

"I'm ready, Papa," Nina chimed in, nerves forgotten as their time drew near.

"Alright, let's go," he led the way through the huge building with a spring in his step. It was his time to shine.

~~

For a moment, everything froze, or so it seemed to Charles, then he was grabbing Nina and rushing out of the room. Everything had started well, all according to plan. He had taken the stand and testified to the events of the afternoon he found Nina crying outside his house. Though nervous, his natural charm had seen him through his testimony and the few questions that Erik and Jessica Vale's attorney asked him.

He'd been more than relieved to exit the witness stand and relinquish his place to Nina. She won the gruff voiced Judge Howlett over immediately when she clambered up onto the seat and perched on her knees so she could speak into the small microphone.

Erik had smiled at her lovingly and adjusted the height so she could actually sit and still be heard.

"Now Miss Nina, do you understand that this is a court of law?" the judge asked sternly, though Charles could tell he was trying not to smile when she started nodding her head vigorously before he finished speaking.

"Yes sir," she chirped brightly.

"And do you know the difference between the truth and a lie?"

More nods, "yes sir."

"And what is the difference?" he asked indulgently.

"A lie is a story you make up and the truth is what happened," she said confidently.

He made a big show of looking impressed, "Very good, Miss Nina. Now, in your own words. Take your time. Tell me what happened the last time Ms. Vale dropped you off at home."

She took a deep breath and slowly worked her way through the details, only becoming side tracked a time or two. She did great; Charles was so proud he felt like he was going to burst. He couldn't imagine how Erik felt, watching his little princess do so well for herself.

"Thank you Miss Nina. You may be excused," the judge said warmly when she was done. She stood to go when Ms. Frost, Jessica's lawyer, protested. "Permission to cross examine the witness?" she asked sharply.

Nina looked startled and uncertain; she sank back into her chair with wide eyes.

Howlett frowned, "Permission denied. Mr. Lehnsherr, please escort Miss Lehnsherr off the stand."

Erik tried to wipe the scowl off his face as he did just that. Damn Frost, always pushing her luck.

"You did great, sweetheart," he said as he lead her to the small door that separated the court floor from the seating gallery. "Go sit with Charles; we'll be done here soon, okay?"

"Okay Papa, good luck," she whispered back, momentary fear forgotten.

"Thank you, little bit."

She hurried to Charles' side and leaned against his arm, watching the proceedings with great interest. Erik could only imagine show and tell on Monday.

He took a moment to compose himself and straightened his tie fastidiously before calling Jessica to the stand. It was surreal to see her looking so unchanged since their last encounter. so much had happened in the intervening weeks but she was the same ordinary, petite, woman with wide brown eyes and thick black hair cut into a fashionable bob. Once upon a time he had trusted her with his most precious person and she had betrayed that trust. He took a deep breath and began.

He started by walking her through that day-twice, though of course he'd read her statement. There were minor inconsistencies he could exploit, but he wanted something better.

It was just a feeling he had, but his former employee was hiding something and he would get to the bottom of it.

"So, what time was the concert set to start?" he asked again, she had always faltered on that answer and this time was no exception.

"Ah..."

"Objection, badgering the witness!" Frost called out.

"Overruled," the judge said, clearly having picked up on the hesitation as well.

"7" she said nervously.

"And why did you have to leave so early to get there? Where was the concert held?"

She swallowed thickly, "The amphitheater."

Erik grinned, Jessica flinched. "That's only 20 minutes from my house with no traffic. Why did you need to leave mid afternoon to get there?"

She glanced around nervously, fidgeting with her bracelet for a long while.

"Answer the question Ms. Vale," the judge ordered.

"Ah...I needed to go home and change. And meet up with my boyfriend before going," she said sounding stiff and rehearsed.

Erik swallowed his rage at the thought of her abandoning his angel over something so trivial "And how long did that take?"

"I-I don't know?" she asked softly, looking at the floor intently.

His heart raced, this was it. The lie she'd worked so hard to conceal all this time. It was amazing this had even gone to trial, especially with that shark Frost representing her. She was big bucks for such a small time deal.

"Move to have that stricken from the record," Frost said tensely.

"Denied," Howlett snapped.

"What really happened that day Miss Vale? That your times keep changing? That you have no evidence that you're even a fan of the bands playing that night, no evidence that you even attended the show? No coworkers, no friends, no boyfriend to corroborate your story?"

She looked up at him with bright, frightened eyes. Then glanced at her lawyer and gave a miniscule shake of her head.

Then she dropped all pretense.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," she said so softly he could barely hear her.

"Speak up, Miss Vale." The judge said sharply.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing! I-I left Nina there to be...picked up," she sniffled, brown eyes filling with tears. "I never meant for anything to happen to her. She was supposed to be there for just a few minutes before they arrived. I'm sorry Mr. Lehnsherr!" she burst into tears. "This was never supposed to happen! The bailiff handed her a box of tissues and she was given a minute to compose herself."

Permission to approach the bench!" Frost leapt to her feet.

"Denied, return to your seat Ms. Frost," the judge warned her off. She perched on the edge of her seat, a deep frown painted on her face.

Erik's head was spinning at her words. He'd been expecting a tearful confession of selfish neglect, but not this.

He glanced at shocked Charles and gave him a grim look. The other man nodded and quickly bundled Nina up and had her out the door in a matter of moments.

"When you're ready," Howlett said gently to the sniffling defendant.

"They were so _kind_ and, and they just wanted to see their _granddaughter_. And Mr. Lehnsherr was always so stern and cold. I just thought, what's the harm? I mean, the house was always perfect and Nina is the best! Such a sweet girl, well behaved and well cared for! And they were her _grandparents!_ I knew they had nothing to worry about but they didn't believe me. They were _so scared_ for her."

She wiped her face and took a shuddering breath before looking up at Erik with frightened eye "They said you were abusing her emotionally. That you-you'd done the same to your wife and maybe even killed her..." she faded out slowly. "I never got the whole story. I was worried and wanted to help but without evidence there was nothing to go on. This was never supposed to happen! I didn't want to risk my job, my _life_ but I wanted to _help_."

"So you cooked up a plan to leave Nina alone and have her grandparents pick her up?" Erik said softly.

She nodded miserably.

"Answer the question Ms. Vale," the judge said balefully.

"Yes. We-Mrs. Eisenhardt and me-came up with a way for me to help without getting in trouble. So it would look like a-a miscommunication. And they would get to see that Nina was okay and if she wasn't they'd know what to do," she finished feebly.

Erik felt light headed at this news. They'd come so close to disaster. If not for Charles...

"You mentioned both grandparents?" he asked sharply, needing to hear the rest.

"Yes, I met with both of them, they told me about Nina and Magda." She was silent for a moment before continuing. "When they got to the house and Nina wasn't there they were so mad! They called me and-well they were _completely_ different than before. They accused me of tricking them and I was just scared that something had _actually happened to Nina!_ So I called you and you threatened to take me to court!" she wailed breaking out into fresh sobs.

"Request a recess!" Frost called, looking more worried by the second. The judge nodded to her and waved her back into her seat.

They waited for her to calm down to sniffles once more, even getting her a drink of water. "Do you need a recess?" Howlett asked solicitously, but she gave her lawyer a nervous glance and shook her head. "No, I'd rather get this over with." 

He frowned and shot her attorney a displeased look, noting how she seemed afraid of the other woman "Then please continue."

She took a deep breath, "So they made me swear to keep it a secret, they said I'd end up in prison if I said anything! Then I got _fired_ and _you_ filed to bring me in! I was questioned by the cops, but..." she glanced at her lawyer again looking terrified. The back of Erik's neck prickled and he turned to look at Frost who was thin lipped and livid.

"How are you able to afford private counsel on a former nanny's salary? Or have you found another job?" he asked calmly.

She shook her head, "No, they pulled my license; I can't get another job with kids. I told the Eisenhardt's that I was going to surrender myself for questioning and Ms. Frost showed up and took over from there," she finished in a whisper. "Please, I'm so sorry. This has gone too far, I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought it would all work out. They were so sure it would all work out," she gave a helpless shrug.

"Nothing further," Erik said softly, mind rushing ahead to what this all meant.

"Does the defense have any questions for the witness?"

"None your honor," Frost said through gritted teeth.

The trial wrapped up with Jessica being ordered to pay a$5,000 fine and do 1,000 hours of community service. Erik took jail time off the table in exchange for her future testimony should the need ever arise. She burst into another round of grateful tears that Erik barely registered with the storm going on in his mind.

He needed to find Charles and Nina, but first he had to call Ororo. With Jessica's testimony on record, they might just be free.

~~

"Where is Papa?" Nina asked anxiously, "what was Jessica talking about?"

"I don't know," Charles answered honestly. "But your Papa will be here soon and he'll explain everything then."

She frowned and dipped her chin sadly. He knelt to look her in the eye, "Hey, everything is going to be okay. I promise. You did great up there."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Yeah?"

"Yeah! You were great."

"Then why did we have to leave?" she asked uncertainly.

He puffed out his cheeks and tried to think of what to say. He settled on, "they needed to talk about grown up things."

"They why couldn't _you_ stay?"

"I'd rather spend time with you," he said truthfully. "I'm not a fan of suits and offices."

She nodded like that made perfect sense. He wondered what that said about him.

"Come on, let's get bundled up and make tracks in the snow," he said, shaking out her coat to help her pull it on.

"Okay," she said eagerly, clearly tired of being cooped up inside over the course of her illness and recovery. Charles could only hope that Erik was done soon. As much as he tried to downplay it for Nina, what little they'd heard was a game changer and he was desperate to know what was going on behind that closed door.

He clasped her tiny, gloved hand in his and led the way out of the building, sending Erik a quick text to let him know where they were heading.

Hopefully this was the beginning of the end of this mess, he imagined their lives without the fear and it looked good. He squeezed Nina's hand and made a wish for their future to be bright and carefree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please let me know! As I said, we're wrapping up soon so hold on to your hats! More drama and mostly fluff to come!! xx


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and cuddles and happy explanations!

Erik hung up the phone with an excited Ororo. He'd told her everything and had put in an immediate request that the transcript of the trial be sent to her office at the earliest opportunity. She was thinking the same thing he was.

With Jessica's testimony and everything their investigative team had found about the Eisenhardt's there was no way they'd ever be granted visitation.

He felt light and free; the crippling fear of losing Nina to his former in laws was gone. They had no legal standing after the stunt they'd pulled.

He chuckled to himself as he pulled on his coat and scarf and jogged out the door, heading to the small park next to the courthouse.

He got there and glanced around, not surprised to find it empty as far as he could see. Snow flurries had begun to fall once more and he was sure Charles had hustled Nina out of the cold as soon as her nose turned red.

He took a moment to check his phone again and saw another text guiding him to a small café where he found Charles and Nina splitting a small hot chocolate with multicolored marshmallows.

He watched them through the window for a brief moment, committing the sight to memory before stepping inside, setting the small bell on the door jingling.

"Papa!" Nina wiggled of her chair and skipped to his side like she hadn't seen him in weeks.

"Darling!" he caught her by the hand and let her lead him to the table where Charles was waiting for them with worried eyes.

"Charles! Papa is back!" Nina told him happily.

"That's great news!" he smiled, standing to pull another chair over to their small table.

Erik took off his coat and sat down, waiting for Nina to scramble back into her seat before asking, "How was the park?"

"It was good, but Charles said we didn't have time to build a snowman," she said with a small frown.

Charles and Erik shared an amused glance and surreptitiously held hands under the table.

"How did you like going to court?" Erik asked with a smile.

"I don't know how you do it all the time, I was a nervous wreck!" Charles chuckled.

"I liked it! I want to be a judge and wear a black dress _everyday_!" Nina announced proudly.

Erik snorted a laugh at that, wondering how Howlett would feel hearing that.

"It's a robe, and if you want to be a judge you can be."

"And if you want to wear a black dress everyday you can," Charles chimed in with a smile.

Nina grinned at them both and sucked down the sweetest dreg of the cocoa, she was hyper active which Charles had learned meant she was about to crash.

"Alright, time to head home?" he asked softly. Nina pouted.

"Sure is, let's get a move on," Erik said tiredly. It was a little late for a nap and Nina was sure to be belligerent about taking one at all.

"Let's take N. Elm," Charles suggested as they pulled on their coats before helping Nina bundle up again.

Erik shot him a confused glance that Charles returned with a meaningful look before he got it. The scenic route. It would add 20 minutes to their trip and knock her out cold.

He hid a smile at his devious boyfriend and co-parent. He was learning to ropes of fatherhood very quickly.

"Good call," he said, linking arms with Charles and grasping Nina by the hand to traipse through the snow-now falling more heavily- back to the parking garage at the courthouse. His little family.

~~

Their plan had worked and Nina was taking a short nap on the couch while Erik gave Charles a quick rundown of what went on in the courtroom after they left.

He was pale and shaken by the end of Erik's retelling. "Oh my god. If I hadn't forgotten lemons..."

"I know, I can't stop thinking about what might have been. If their plan had worked and they'd proven me negligent in her care I could have lost her," he said softly, voice shaking with nerves he was just now allowing himself to feel.

"Oh, Erik. I hate that this happened, but at the same time I'm glad it did. I'm happy that their cruel obsession destroyed any hope they had of ever having a relationship with Nina," he said firmly, griping Erik's hand tightly in one of his.

"Me too. I talked to Ororo and we're still bringing them up on stalking charges and now attempted kidnapping. They're sure to see significant jail time over this with their priors."

"What's _significant?_ " 

"At least 18 months, probably longer."

Charles smiled, "So...we're free then? No more worries about losing Nina?"

Erik bit his lower lip and gave a small nod, "I mean when they're out they can still try to grab her but that was always a risk."

"We'll be vigilant and teach her to take care of herself."

"I know. We will."

"So what happens now?"

"With any luck the cops are picking them up now. Apparently Jessica knew the address they've been renting. It matches what our investigator found so we gave it to the cops. They should have worked out a warrant by now. I have contacts on the force that will keep me posted about what's happening when."

"Good," Charles said softly, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Erik's back while the events of the day played in his mind over and over again. "Would you like me to stay tonight?"

 _Stay every night, stay forever, we should have gotten a marriage license at the courthouse today,_ he didn't say. "Yes, please. You're always welcome." He said softly, turning to pull Charles into his arms, happy to just hold each other for a moment and take in the magnitude of what they'd learned.

Charles sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the few minutes of quiet reflection before Nina woke up ready to play.

He was so grateful he'd been there that fateful day. It had led him to this wonderful man, this beautiful family. He tried not to think of what might have been, but it was a struggle. _I'll always be here when you need me_ he promised silently, holding Erik tight and only pulling away when Nina called for them from the next room.

~~

"Is Jessica still in trouble?" Nina asked later that night as Erik was tucking her into bed.

"She has to face her punishment-lots of extra chores- and when she's finished with them, she won't be in trouble anymore." Erik explained gently.

Nina grimaced at hearing 'extra chores' but nodded her understanding. "Charles said I did good and that's not why we had to leave," she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and picking at the edge of her blanket nervously.

"He's right. There were things the judge and I needed to work out with Jessica. You did your part and did it well. You'll make a great judge someday," he promised.

"You mean it?" she asked around a wide yawn.

"You bet, now get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," he reminded her gently.

"Sticky buns!" Nina smiled.

He returned it with tears in his eyes and sat with her until she fell silent and drifted off to sleep. So relieved that her biggest concerns were snow men and sticky buns and show and tell.

"Good night, little bit," he said softly before checking her night light and leaving the room. He headed back downstairs where Charles was waiting for him with a glass of wine and love in his eyes. This was a better ending to this day than he could have imagined and he wouldn't have traded it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update and the short chapter! I'm moving early next week so I've been packing these past few days! And a hurricane is hitting tonight so wish me well! And tell me what you think of the chapter! Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina has feelings! Kid friendly restaurants are loud! Fluff and family bonding!

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reading a deposition."

"Oh."

"Is everything okay?"

Nina shrugged and looked down at the jumbo coloring book she was working on. He hid a frown and set his paperwork aside before moving out of his chair to sit beside her on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Coloring horses," she gave a small smile and tilted the book to show him her handy work.

"That looks great! We'll hang your favorite on the wall, okay?"

"Okay," she said with another smile but with far less enthusiasm than usual. He pursed his lips, wanting to go after answers like he would with a defendant, but holding back to let her speak in her own time. She'd been just a bit off since the night before but hadn't been ready to talk.

He watched her color for a few minutes, the room silent except for the scribbling of her crayons across the pages. He was debating getting back to his reading to let her work out what she wanted to say without him hovering when she said. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we moving again?"

His heart leapt into his throat, how did she know that they were moving?

"We-what makes you ask that?" he asked, startled.

"I heard you talking on the phone and you were talking about houses and neighborshoods and privatecy stuff," she mumbled, attention still on her artwork.

He sighed; she must have overheard him on the phone with Logan. The other man was walking him through becoming legally invisible and as protected as possible. He and his family were even more locked down than Erik and Nina and that was saying something. Of course the other man was a judge, and they got even more threats than police and prosecutors combined.

"I was going to tell you once it was all sorted, but I'm looking at houses to buy."

She frowned, "Why can't you buy this house?"

"Well, it's nice and all but I don't want to live here forever," he began when her lower lip trembled and her wide eyes filled with tears. "Oh honey, what's wrong?" he held out his arms and let her crawl into his lap and press her wet face against his neck. He patted her on the back, just how she liked and let her cry all her feelings out.

His mind was racing a mile a minute, he hated to see her sad, but this neighborhood was nowhere near secure enough for their needs. Not that he was willing to burden her with that. He hated to see her sad, but hadn't planned on her being so attached to a house.

Her sniffling had subsided at bit and she lifted her head, eyes red and puffy. She looked miserable.

"I didn't know you liked the house that much," he said honestly. "I'm sure we can find one you like even better. You can help us look, okay?" he asked softly. She gave him a look of such censure that he caught his breath at how much she looked like her mother.

"I don't wanna move!" she pouted defiantly.

He was clearly missing something, "Why not?"

"I like living _here!"_ she reiterated. He was about to argue specifics when she looked away again and said. "If we go away Charles will miss us," her voice broke at the end of the sentence and her eyes pooled up again.

Bingo. He felt like a fool for not considering her attachment to the other man. Moving, even just across town, would seem like the end of the world to her. He hadn't wanted to broach the subject this way. He and Charles had planned to do it together, but sometimes things fell out differently than planned.

"Hey, hey, little one. What if we took Charles with us?" he asked softly.

She sucked in a shaky breath and stared at him wide eyed, "Really?!"

"Really. Would that help?"

She nodded, tiny face breaking into a wide smile for the first time in hours, "Yes! I get to keep my Charles?"

He nodded, "Sure do."

"Do you think he'll want to come?" she asked with a small frown.

"Oh, I think he can be convinced," Erik grinned and let her scramble out of his lap and rush to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he called after her, following more slowly.

"I want to go ask him to come with us!" she sniffled, eyes and nose still red from crying.

"Let's get cleaned up first and I'll ask him if he has a moment, okay?"

"Okay, Papa," she wrapped her arms around his legs and looked up at him with a bright smile. "You're the best Papa in the world," she announced proudly.

"And you're the best Nina," he said solemnly which always made her laugh, this time was no exception.

She let go and dashed up the stairs, possibly to get cleaned up, possibly to go play-he could never be sure with her.

He headed back to his study to text his busy boyfriend for what would hopefully be a quick meet up in a few hours.

~~

"Thank you for meeting with us tonight, Charles." Erik said with a sparkle of humor in his eyes.

Charles glanced between his two dining companions, wondering what the hell was going on. They looked mischievous to a fault and Nina was practically bouncing out of her seat. Erik had had to remind her to remain seated twice already. Once when she perched on her knees to watch the family at the booth behind them and then again when she tried to scramble under the table after knocking the salt shaker over and having it roll underneath.

Thank goodness they were in a kid friendly pizza place or her behavior likely would have gotten them thrown out already. As it was, she was arguably the best behaved child present with the exception of a sleeping infant two tables over.

"I'm happy to have made it, may I ask the occasion?" he played along, knowing something was up.

Erik nudged Nina who straightened up and folded her hands demurely on the sticky table top, giving Charles a wide smile.

"We asked you here today-"

"Will you come move with us?!" Nina blurted out in the middle of his sentence.

"What?" Charles asked, caught off guard by her blunt question. Of course he and Erik had already discussed this in great detail, but he hadn't expected Nina to be aware of it just yet.

"Papa is looking for a new house to buy and he said we can take you with us and maybe you can still live next door," she nodded along to her own words like she was agreeing with herself.

Erik blushed and coughed into his hand to fight back a laugh, "Actually the offer is for you to live _with_ us. In the same house," he clarified, looking at Nina as he said it.

Her eyes widened like saucers. "REALLY?!" she slapped both hands on the table top and made to scramble across to Charles, Erik caught her by her belt loop to stop her mid crawl. " _Pleasesayespleasesayespleasesayes!"_ she fell back against her father like nothing untoward had happened.

Charles gave up his battle to hold in his laughter at their antics and agreed, "I'd love to," he gasped when he'd caught his breath, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"PAPA!" Nina squealed, face pink with excitement.

"I heard him," he laughed and finally obliged Nina by sliding out of the booth and letting her climb up next to Charles to give him a big hug. At her insistence he sat down next to her again, all of them taking up one side of the booth.

He'd have felt ridiculous if there weren't three screaming tantrums occurring at that very moment in various places in the dining room and play area.

Their eyes met over Nina's head as their waitress returned with their drinks and complimentary breadsticks. Charles smiled, loving his surprise, he'd never felt more loved or welcomed as he did at that very moment.

"...says we get to pick a new house and now you can help!" Nina cheered.

"That does sound fun!" he replied, only half listening to her excited chatter. She was speaking so quickly she was hard to understand.

He sat back, sipping his drink and letting her hug him periodically as she went on and on and on. Erik draped his arm across the back of the booth and let his fingers tease the nape of Charles' neck.

This was as close to perfect as he could imagine and he decided bask in the moment and enjoy. Erik was a man who loved plans, so something had clearly happened to up their timetable. He didn't mind. Erik and Nina seemed happy, worry free, and content. He couldn't ask for anything more.

"Pizza!" their waitress said with a smile, setting it down and slicing it theatrically. "Let me know if you all need _anything_ else," she practically purred at Erik before sauntering away. Charles rolled his eyes at her obtuse overtures.

"Yummy!" Nina grabbed a slice and tucked in, getting sauce everywhere as expected.

Charles grabbed a small plate to catch the falling toppings just as Erik caught her drink as she nearly knocked it over.

Their eyes met over her head and they shared a smile. "Teamwork," he chuckled. He was happy to be on Erik's team for as long as he'd have him. Besides, he had a feeling it would take both of them to get her out of the ball pit and head home when all was said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I know Nina was sad for a while but hopefully didn't bring you down too badly! Thanks for reading and commenting! XOXO!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Raven go on an outing! Charles has unexpected company! Fluff and Drama!

"AWWW! I can't believe it's official! You're making me proud, young man," Raven laughed and pulled him into a quick hug. She'd been his biggest cheerleader before and during their court ordeal and was bright eyes over his retelling of Nina asking him to move with them.

He returned it with a grin, "You know I'm older than you, right?"

"Of course, of course," she said happily. "Could you imagine being here a year ago?"

Charles glanced around the wedding expo they were attending with a slight frown, "Yes, of course."

Raven rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, "I mean as a client, not as a vendor."

"Oh! No, I couldn't," he said thoughtfully once he caught her meaning.

She gave him a sly look out of the corner of her eye. "We should keep an eye out on things you like too. You know, just in case there's a wedding in your near future."

Charles hid a grin at the thought of declaring his love for Erik in front of their family and friends. "I would never steal your thunder," he demurred rather than address her valid point.

She huffed an irritated breath and grabbed an extra notebook for him from one of the event administrators, "Just fill this out with your stuff while I fill mine out. I'm sure we'll like different things, so don't worry about 'stealing my thunder'. You've earned some thunder of your own." She said gently.

Charles linked their arms together and led the way through the crowded convention center, taking careful notes and conversing with vendors who caught his eye. Mostly to help Raven, but also keeping his eye open for himself.

They were just agreeing on the importance of having a wedding or event planner for any event the size they were planning for Raven. They'd settled on fifty guests total and were thumbing through an events portfolio on an eager young woman's iPad.

"I love this," Raven murmured under her breath, quietly enough that the young lady couldn't over hear their conversation. "Would it be crazy to book her now?"

"Why not? You like her work. You've already set a date. Go for it, she's got great style and an eye for color," he encouraged her.

"So what do you guys think?" Ms. Lee, the owner of Jubilation Events asked nervously.

"I love your work, I'd love to book you for my wedding, Miss Lee," Raven smiled.

"Wonderful! Let's set a date and time for an introductory meeting, and please, call me Jubilee."

"Jubilee, then."

"It's so great to meet such a nice couple attending this event together," she chattered happily as she added them to her calendar.

"Oh, we're not a couple, I'm just the man of honor," Charles cut in with his most charming smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she blushed an embarrassed red.

"No worries, Charles is distractingly handsome," Raven winked at him before turning back to Jubilee to exchange details.

Charles wandered off to another booth where they preserved flower arrangements after the wedding. He smiled at a photo of a little girl holding a small bouquet. She reminded him of Nina with her bright, gap toothed smile.

"I trusted you, you **bastard** ," a tearful woman hissed just behind him.

He turned, expecting to see an argument taking place between a couple in the teeming crowd. Instead he saw Anya Eisenhardt and his blood ran cold. She looked just like the photo she'd sent him but her steely gray hair was cut short and she had a few more wrinkles around her mouth and eyes.

If he didn't know her, he'd think she was an ordinary woman at the expo. The thought was chilling.

She was staring at him with open hatred lighting her bright eyes. Nina's eyes, he frowned at the sight, surprised by the surge of rage that filled him at the sight of her.

He knew better than to engage with her, though his first instinct was to yell at her for what she'd done to Erik and Nina. He wanted to demand to know how she could betray the memory of her daughter this way. Instead he pursed his lips and tried to step around her. She moved to block his exit.

"Excuse me," he said shortly, reaching into his pocket for his phone. He turned the camera to record and held it slightly in front of him in his hand.

She took a deep breath, narrowing her eyes and stepping into his space, "I opened my heart to you, my private pain and you used it against me. Against _us_. The loving family of the little girl you _claim_ to care so much about," she hissed angrily, eyes filling with tears.

"Now is not the time or the place," he said quietly, not wanting to draw any attention to their small confrontation.

She sniffled and wiped her nose on a tissue she pulled from her purse, "That's just it, isn't it? You've left me no other choice. Erik has blocked all access to my precious baby girl. They tell me I'll never see her again, well I can't live like that. What mother could?" she implored him shakily.

His blood ran cold at the certainty in her eyes, "You mean granddaughter?" he corrected automatically.

She gave him a baffled look, "Nina is _my_ beloved child. God sent her to me knowing he'd take my Magda before her time. She's mine just as sure as if I birthed her myself," she explained through her tears. "But _Erik_ in all his selfish cruelty can't see that. He can't even share her! Oh but she gets to see _his_ parents, _his_ sister, all the time. You tell me how _that's_ fair. Even you! Trying to replace me in Nina's life and Erik _allows it!"_ she said dramatically only pausing to wipe her freely flowing tears. "You seemed like such a kind young man, but you were there from the start, keeping Nina away from her loving parents. _Her true parents_. The ones GOD intended her to have," she cut off his protestations before he could voice them.

She was shaking so hard that Charles was afraid she might collapse, he instinctively reached for her, but didn't touch, remembering Erik's lessons in situational awareness since they'd gotten word that the Eisenhardt's had somehow made bail.

Apparently it had been set very high and Erik was pleased at the thought that they might run out of money for their legal fight if they kept this up. Charles could only hope that was the case.

"Charles," Raven said from behind Anya, voice falsely bright and loud. "Ready to go?" she gripped her keys tightly in one hand and if he wasn't mistaken was holding a tiny canister of bear mace in the other. Cleary she'd assessed the situation and was ready to rumble if it came down to it.

He felt himself sag in relief at the sight of her; Anya stepped aside to look behind her in confusion, self consciously wiping her face.

"Sure am," he hurried to Raven's side, holding his phone carefully to keep the mad woman in sight.

"Then let's," she hissed, grasping his arm and slipping through into the crowd. "What the hell was that? Another 'fan'?" she glanced over her shoulder as they pressed through the crowd to the exit.

"Something like that," he said, feeling shaky now that it was all over."That was Nina's grandmother."

Raven's eyes widened at his words and she turned back to look in the direction they'd come from. "That _bitch,_ I wish I'd maced her," she growled. Before hustling him along at a faster pace.

"I'm glad you didn't, I really don't need the bad publicity."

"Oh, Charles, don't you know there's no such thing?" she linked their arms again and held him close, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. He smiled and slipped his phone back into his pocket, more grateful than ever to have her on his side.

~~

Erik watched the video for the fifth time, lips pursed in irritation. This had to stop. Anya had completely lost the plot and was now fixated on Charles. He had no idea where his former father in law, Ronald was, but he was sure to back her fully on this.

"Are you sure you're alright? She didn't touch you? No open threats?"

"We're fine, Erik. Even though it's clear she's following me," Charles said softly.

Nina was in the next room playing something that involved giggling and ponies with Raven so they had a chance to talk freely.

"I'll get this to Ororo straight away. And I think it's time you talk to your landlord about leaving your lease early. I'll pay it out if you need me to," he said with a frown.

"No. I can afford it, but we should start looking at those neighborhoods Judge Howlett suggested, see if we like any houses they have available. I don't like this, I feel too exposed here. It's clear they haven't given up."

Erik sighed, "You're right, we can't live like this any longer. Is it wrong that I can't wait to take them to trial? I'll finally have my say and be done with them for good."

"I'm looking forwards to it myself," Charles sighed and rested his chin on one hand before giving Erik a look out of the corner of his eye. "I may take a day and come watch you in action."

"Well, you don't have to wait for court for _that_ ," he grinned, leaning in to steal a quick kiss, heart rate finally coming back down from where it had skyrocketed when Charles showed up on his doorstep with the infamous Raven looking tense and angry in turn.

~~

"I tried to call you," Charles had explained after rushed introductions.

"I thought you'd be gone all day planning the w-e-d-d-i-n-g", Erik had spelled, trying not to get Nina over invested in an event he hadn't yet decided they were attending.

Charles stifled a laugh at the sight of Nina frowning, trying to put the letters together in her head. "That was the plan, but we ran into a _mutual acquaintance_ and decided to head out early," Charles said meaningfully.

Erik's frown could have stopped rush hour traffic. So here they were, dealing with the aftermath of the confrontation as best they could.

~~

"Mace, huh? Maybe we can hire Raven as your bodyguard," he laughed as Charles recounted their dramatic exit.

Charles rolled his eyes, "I told you you'd like her."

"I do, and clearly Nina does," Erik smiled at the sound of the feminine laughter echoing through the house.

"So I guess the day isn't a total loss," Charles said tiredly.

Erik took his hand a placed a kiss on his palm, "It's not a loss at all. We know what headspace they're in. We got some more evidence for the case and Raven and I finally got to meet," he said sweetly."I'm just sorry these psychos ruined your outing."

"Oh, it wasn't so ruined. Raven booked a wedding planner and we got a lot of great ideas and vendors information."

"We?" Erik quirked an eyebrow at his words.

Charles blushed and glanced away, "Well, there's no harm in looking is there?" he asked softly.

Erik grinned, relieved that this mess hadn't pushed Charles away. He tugged him into another kiss, "None at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Mrs. Eisenhardt? How did Charles react? Do you want to see the trial? I already plan to write Raven's wedding so that should be fun! Thanks for reading! xx


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Erik have a conversation! Erik and Ororo have a conversation! House hunting updates!

“Erik? Can I talk to you for a moment?”

He looked up from the moving list he was making to see Raven standing in the doorway of the living room. They had all congregated at Charles’ house for him to attempt to record a video with Nina-only showing her hands of course. Raven was there for practical and moral support. He gave her a small smile, mind still occupied with the million things he had to prepare before the trial and their move.

“Of course, I hope filming is going alright?”

She chuckled, “Charles seems to think so. I haven’t been around kids for a while so it’s taking some getting used to.”

“I’m sure.”

“Well, I’m sure you’re busy so I’ll keep this quick. Charles has let me know some of what’s going on with you and I’ve been planning on inviting you to our wedding.”

Erik smiled, “Thank you, we’d love to come.”

“Wonderful! I’ll add your names to the guest list. But I’d also like to add Nina to the wedding party.” Erik raised his eyebrows in surprise. Raven hurried to explain, “I won’t lie. I want a flower girl and Nina is the only kid I know who’s about the right age. Also, I’d like to do something nice for her in light of…everything,” she said expansively.

Just then a loud clatter and shriek echoed from the kitchen followed by Charles giving a full bellied laugh. They turned as one towards the sound before facing each other again. “Are you sure about that?” he chuckled.

Raven playfully rolled her eyes, “As sure as I can be. I mean Charles is my best man so I’m allowing for a certain margin of error in the proceedings.”

Erik grinned, “Well all right then. I’ll ask her about it and let you know. Just a heads up, I’m sure she’ll say yes.”

“I hope so,” she paused and gave him a searching look. “You really love Charles, don’t you?”

He was caught off guard by the question.“Yes, I do.”

She gave a relieved smile. “Good. He deserves that. I hated seeing him with his ex.”

“Sebastian?”

“Yes, what an asshole,” she glanced around nervously for Nina. “Sorry.”

He brushed her off, “If no one yells ‘swear jar’ you’re in the clear.”

Raven laughed at that and mimed a zipping motion over her lips. “I’d hate to go bankrupt; I know little pictures have big ears.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Erik joked before turning the conversation. “So, you know Sebastian?”

“ _Unfortunately_ , before you I was worried that he’d come to his senses and come try to get Charles back.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Charles has…” she searched for the right word. “Spark. Real talent, you know? He’s also the _sweetest_ guy which is rare in kitchens. Most chefs are jerks and addicts," she said with distaste. "Sebastian _loved_ to take credit for Charles’ talent. I really think that’s what drew him to Charles in the first place. He saw that spark and wanted it for himself. But at the same time he was jealous because it all came so easily to Charles,” she shrugged. “I’m only surprised that he hasn’t tried to hit Charles up for menu ideas. You should have seen the stuff he’d come up with right off the top of his head,” she confided proudly. “He’s a real game changer in our industry.”

Erik was intrigued; Charles was always so humble about his accomplishments. It was amazing to hear about them from someone else. “Well, I’m glad he’s stepped back. I know about how it ended and I’d rather not have to deal with that kind of asshole with everything else I’ve got going on.”

Raven gave him an appreciative look, “No worries there, if you ever want to take some aggression out on someone’s face, I know where to find him.”

He laughed, but filed that information away just in case. “Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Oh no!” Nina yelled.

“Aggh! Don’t touch _anything!_ ” Charles ordered, with much clattering to round it out. They locked eyes, before rushing into the kitchen to see Nina soaked in raw egg up to her elbows from a tipped bowl of separated egg whites. Giggling at Charles who was trying to wipe up the mess before it could spill from the counter to the floor.

Erik and Raven shared a look and waded in, Erik to grab Nina and carry her to the sink, and Raven to head for Charles with more towels and disinfectant spray. “Never a dull moment,” Raven joked. Erik was inclined to agree.

~~

“That video Charles took was _perfect_. I’ve managed to have the court order Mrs. Eisenhardt to have a mental evaluation. Her lawyers wanted to suppress it-"

“But it was filmed in a public location where _she_ approached _him_ so of course there was no expectation of privacy,” Erik bristled at their attempt to hide his former mother in law’s machinations.

Ororo chuckled, “I’m not used to having a lawyer as a client. I rather like it.”

Erik was chagrined. “I’m sorry for interrupting, please go on.”

“That said, we have a set court date and my team is prepared.”

“Nina won’t be needed to testify?” he clarified, heart in his throat.

“Not just yet, of course she’s on the witness list just in case, but we can work around them not setting eyes on her if it comes to that.”

“Good.”

“Just keep your cool and let me handle this. We’re in the home stretch, remember that.”

“I will.”

“How’s the house hunt going?” she asked, having given her own advice on their current living situation.

“Good so far, Charles likes Glistening Springs. Nina likes looking at houses,”  he tried not to sound exasperated by the fact that his daughter adored each house they viewed. her only requirements seemed to be having a roof and him and Charles living there. The roof might be optional.

“Isn’t that where Judge Howlett lives?” she asked, sounding amused.

“Yes,” he confirmed dryly.

She laughed, “I can’t imagine you as neighbors! But it’s something I’d love to see.”

“Well, if all this works out, you’ll be invited to the housewarming,” he promised.

“I’ll be there. And I’ll see you soon.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome." they rang off soon after and Ororo turned back to her research, More excited for this trial than she had been for any case in a long while.

~~

“I can’t wait to tell everyone I’m going to be in a wedding!” Nina bounced happily in her booster seat as they headed to the next house on their list. It was the two weeks after the wedding expo incident and they had settled on the neighborhood and narrowed it down to three houses.

“I’m sure they’ll all be very excited to hear about it,” Charles said over his shoulder, watching the beautiful houses as they drove by. It would be an intimidating neighborhood if not for all the kids playing in the snow in front of nearly every house.

“I’m going dress shopping with Miss Raven!” she informed them for the ten thousandth time.

“Yes, dear.” Erik said absently, carefully following their realtor through the maze of streets. Nina chattered on happily in the backseat. It was hard to imagine Judge Howlett living here, but Erik supposed it would be hard for most people he knew to imagine him living here as well.

“I love that the gate has a code and a guard on duty at all times,” he said quietly to Erik. That was a major selling point to him as well. They could add guests to their list, but anyone else would need individual permission for entry. He also noted several houses they passed with cameras and alarm systems set up. 

“And the pool?” he asked, referring to the last house they’d seen that had an in ground outdoor pool.

“Can Nina swim?” he asked worriedly.

“Yes,” Erik chuckled at his concern. He loved how Nina was always his first thought.

“Then I’m fine with it, but I’d also like room for a vegetable garden.” Raven had one and had really gotten him on board with growing his own vegetables. 

“Well, I’m sure she’ll make friends with a kid with a pool. I think she’d like a garden too. Right Nina?”

“Can we grow flowers?” she asked suspiciously.

“Sure thing,” Charles smiled. They could figure all that out.

“Okay, then,”  she shrugged and went back to looking out her window.

Their realtor stopped in front of the last house on their list for the day. It was gorgeous and he could tell from Charles’ face that he was already in love with it. He helped Nina out of the card and held her hand. They looked up at the two story five bedroom house and pictured calling it home.

Standing here with his family, it wasn’t hard to imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy update! Not much left now! Any questions about the plot or characters? Thank you for reading and commenting!!xx


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court Case! Emotional Decisions! Dramatic Endings!

Charles felt like someone was watching him. He glanced over from where he sat working on his laptop to see bright blue eyes peeking over the edge of the table.

He smiled. “Hey, sweetie. Done coloring?”

She nodded, "What are you doing?”

“I’m working on my Pinterest boards. Do you want to see?” he scooted his chair back and held out one arm giving her space to clamber onto his lap and get comfortable.

“It’s your pizza recipe!” she exclaimed, excited to see something she recognized.

“That’s right. Pinterest is very popular with people looking for recipes and food blogs,” he explained as he slowly scrolled through his main page.

“What’s that?”

“What’s what, dear?”

“That number?”

“Can you read it for me?”

“3-8-9-K,” she said haltingly.

“Hey! Look at you! That’s right. But put together its 38.9-K the K stands for thousand.”

She looked at him over her shoulder and “Why?”

He chuckled, “I don’t remember.”

“So 3-8-9 thousand people make your stuff?”

“More or less, yeah.” He blushed.

“Cool!” she looked very impressed.

“It is pretty cool now that I think about it.”

“I think it’s amazing,” Erik cut in from his place by the door.

They turned to look at him with wide smiles. “Papa, look what Charles did!” Nina waved him over, not moving from her perch on his lap.

Erik happily obliged and pulled up a chair to the small table Charles used as a desk.

“The K means thousand,” she peered at Charles out of the corner of her eye and smiled happily at his encouraging nod.

“Well, Charles is very popular,” Erik took his hand and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s palm.

Charles blushed at their praise, “you two are going to give me a big head,” he chuckled.

“Your head is already big,” Nina said, still happily scrolling through recipes for the pictures.

Erik swallowed a laugh at her matter of fact words and the baffled look on Charles’ face.

“Well, I’ve always wondered,” he said under his breath though he was looking more amused by the moment.

Erik squeezed his hand fondly. “Thanks for this.” He said, referring to watching Nina while he finished trial preparations.

“It was nothing; I still got some work done,” he said softly.

“And some packing?”

“Not as much as I’d like, but now that my other helper has arrived that should change pretty quickly,” he grinned.

Erik groaned playfully, but couldn’t hide his smile at the thought of Charles living with them full time. He had explained the situation to his landlord and been given leave to cut his lease short. He was moving in slowly over the course of the month with most of his belongings going into a storage unit until they moved to their new home. “I see why you keep me around.”

Charles gave his bicep a light squeeze, “I can think of a few reasons.”

“Can I watch a movie?” Nina cut in, clearly bored with their byplay and done playing on the laptop.

“Sure thing, go pick one out and we’ll be right behind you,” Erik laughed.

She scampered off without a backwards glance.

Charles smiled, “I’m becoming common place.”

“That’s good,” Erik leaned in for a sweet kiss. “You’re so good with her. It puts my mind at ease.”

Charles kissed back and leaned into his embrace with a sigh, “Glad to hear it." He blushed as Erik glanced around at all work left to do, "I hate packing.”

“I can tell. You’ve hardly done anything,” he teased.

“We can’t all be efficient, list making, machines.”

“Another reason to keep me around.”

Charles looked up at him, eyes sparkling, “Oh, there are plenty of those.”

~~

Erik was trembling with anticipation. He’d testified in many trials and prosecuted more than he could count. But he’d never felt like this for any trial. He hadn’t had nerves like this since the day he married Magda. He smiled at the memory, it still hurt. But less each day.

“I won’t let you down,” he whispered to her memory. He knew she’d want him to do whatever it took to give Nina a happy, healthy childhood. This was first on the list.

“All set, Erik?” Ororo asked, a familiar gleam of anticipation lighting her onyx eyes.

“Yes. More than,” he promised. He glanced out the window at the white, heavy sky. They were lucky to have gotten this court date weeks in advance, there was every chance the building would be shut down for a week or more with the blizzard set to hit in a few hours.

“Today is it, after this they will be no more concern of yours,” she promised. He felt the vice of worry loosen its grip around his chest. Her confidence inspired him.

“Then let’s get this over with.”

~~

They were being heard in a private session in family court which meant no jury and no spectators. As much as he would have liked to have Charles or his parents there as moral support, he understood the need for privacy when it came to childhood records.

He was sitting third chair in this trial with Ororo as first and one of her junior attorneys as second. Frost was the lead of her team and only had a second chair- a young man he recognized by sight but not reputation.

Erik was no fan of the judge they’d gotten; The Honorable William Stryker was an inconsiderate ass as far as he was concerned. He tried to be fair in his rulings, but had a clear bias towards women and grandparents that had Erik on edge. Ororo was her usual unflappable self so he took his cue from her as the trial began. Ororo-with the help of her second- presented files, photographs, police reports, witness statements, and testimonies for over an hour. It was all for show, Stryker had reviewed the case beforehand and was now waiting to hear their final points before making a ruling.

It was all things that Erik knew, but seeing it laid out like that was overwhelming. The insanity the two had displayed since Magda’s death still seemed unreal and he’d lived it.

Then Frost got up to speak. Erik had carefully avoided looking directly at the Eisenhardt’s who he could feel glaring at him the since they’d been escorted into the room by the bailiffs.

They’d been taken back into custody after Charles’ video came to light; apparently a condition of their bail had been to stay away from the three of them. Apparently Roland had put up a fight when they came for Anya and been taken in for striking an officer of the peace.

He wondered if they’d expected him to bring Nina to the trial. But there was no way he was willing to risk them seeing her in person, he fully expected at least one outburst during this brief hearing.

“My clients have been horribly maligned,” Frost was grandstanding, trying to sway the judge with emotion rather than address any of the legitimate legal concerns Ororo had presented.

“Any perceived misbehavior on their part was enacted out of grief and love. They regret their actions and seek only to know their granddaughter. They would like to put all this behind them and move forward as a family.”

Stryker frowned at her and looked to her clients who were silent and tense in their grey, state issue jumpsuits. Erik was amazed-but grateful- that they’d insisted on keeping their court date under the circumstances. They looked insane.

“And the stalking they’re charged with?” the judge asked.

“Those pertain to an open case that can’t be discussed at this time,” Frost answered smoothly.

Stryker looked unimpressed. “Those charges clearly pertain to this case, Ms Frost. They speak to your clients’ state of mind and whether or not they are fit company for the child in question. If you were hoping to speed this case through my court before those dealings came to full light, you were mistaken.”

She pursed her lips and inclined her head in agreement. “Of course. My clients were eager to see their granddaughter and when conventional means failed, they…” she searched for a term.

“Attempted kidnapping?” Ororo cut in lightly.

Ms. Frost shot her a glare that could strip paint. “Not at all. They assure me that they were only concerned for Miss Lehnsherr’s well being and wanted to clarify it for themselves.”

“Seeing the statements from the former nanny and the private investigator your clients hired makes them seem erratic to say the least. The statements from the minor child’s therapist and court assigned child advocate show that she’s living in a safe, happy environment and wants for nothing. Your clients have the potential to damage that calm. I’m hesitant to allow even supervised visitation at an approved facility. Much less two different prisons, which would be necessary at this point in time.”

“With this family background, I don’t see mediation being much use.” He said honestly. “All in all, parents have the final say in who sees their children. No one else has visitation rights and with the legal troubles your clients find themselves in, I don’t see how having a relationship with them could be beneficial for the child in question.” Erik froze in his seat. Was this it? Was Stryker ready to rule already? With so little fuss?

It seemed the Eisenhardt’s had the same idea.

“She needs us!” Anya blurted out, half rising from her seat, hands clenched in fists of rage.

Erik turned to look at them fully for the first time since entering the courtroom. Roland was glaring at him, his face twisted in a mask of hatred. “You _bastard!_ You won’t get away with this! _You don’t know who you’re messing with!”_

“ORDER. I WILL HAVE ORDER IN THIS COURTROOM!” Stryker pounded his gavel and yelled over the commotion

“Where is Nina?!” Anya continued to yell like her husband and the judge hadn’t spoken. She turned on Emma angrily, “ _You said she would be here!_ **You said I would get to see my baby!”**

“Be quiet!” Emma hissed as her second pushed Anya back into her seat and hushed Roland who had continued his diatribe against Erik. The young man turned to try and reason softly with the police who had approached, prepared to drag the cuffed prisoners from the courtroom.

“One more outburst like that and you will both be held in contempt of court,” Stryker did not look amused.

He had to get a copy of this tape; his parents would never believe it.

“I apologize for my client. As you can see she had a recent psychological evaluation and needs time to accustom herself to her new drug regimen,” she said stiffly, knowing how bad this looked for her clients.

“Court ordered.”

“Excuse me?”

“Court ordered psyche eval. Relating to the aforementioned stalking charges,” Stryker held up a hand a read over what Erik could only assume was Anya’s mental evaluation. “Hmm.”

“Your honor. That case hasn’t been tried-” she began again.

“I suggest you encourage them to take a plea,” he frowned. “And have your clients head back home before they make trouble for themselves that they can’t get out of. Of course it may already be too late for that from what I’m seeing,” he flipped through several more pages detailing their behavior over the past months.

“Your honor, that isn’t the question at hand. We are requesting scheduled, supervised visitation after their terms are served with a period of good behavior,” Frost said evenly.

“So I see. And I understand the loss your clients have suffered and the love they feel for their grandchild. I hope that through the lens of that love, they want what’s best for their grandchild. It is my duty as an officer of this court to rule in her best interests and at this point in her life-and theirs I might add- contact would only be detrimental to her mental and emotional well being.”

“What?!” Roland yelled as Anya began wailing at the top of her lungs.

“I warned you, I'm holding you in contempt of court! VISITATION DENIED.” Stryker shouted over their caterwauling and threats they hurled at Erik. This time nothing could dissuade the bailiffs from dragging them from the room- they fought and cursed every step of the way.

Frost sat down with a heavy sigh and began stacking papers.

The judge rolled his eyes as their combined fit continued to echo down the hall. “I don’t believe they’ll have a leg to stand on after their trials. They certainly didn’t have one here. That said. I’ll put a provision in my ruling that any changes to this order must occur no sooner than ten years from this date at which the minor child will be of legal age to either consent to or deny a relationship with her maternal grandparents.”

“Thank you, your honor.”Ororo said happily.

Erik felt lighter than air. It was over. He only wished Charles could have been here. But that was soon remedied.

“Thank you,” he shook Ororo’s hand and thanked her second for all his work assembling their presentation.

He caught sight of Emma hotfooting it down the hall after her high maintenance clients-now facing charges of contempt of court on top of everything else. At least she was earning her fee. She’d left her second to clean up their table and follow after.

He grinned. Their next trial-on the stalking charges would be a cakewalk. That is, if Frost didn’t convince them to take the plea deal. Either way they’d be screwed on ever being in Nina’s life. He felt a bubble of joy fill his chest, as he turned to gather his things.

“Excellent job, as usual,” Erik glanced up to see Judge Howlett shaking hands with Ororo. It was odd to see him out of robes; he was a surprisingly well built man.

“Thank you, Logan. I wasn’t expecting to see you here today,” she smiled.

“I have a vested interest in Miss Lehnsherr not being traumatized,” he said gruffly.

“You big softy,” she laughed and turned to her second who had a question about something or other.

“Howlett.”

“Lehnsherr. That was way better than court T.V. I think you missed your calling,” he joked.

“I seem to bring out the crazy in people,” he said dryly, though he could feel himself smiling widely. The whole world felt new.

“I can’t imagine why,” he laughed. “Let me take you out for lunch to celebrate?”

“I can’t, I have to get home to Charles and tell him the good news,” he said apologetically.

“I understand. Some other time?”

“I look forwards to it.” He was surprised to find that he did. He pulled on his coat and hurried out the door, eager to get back to the loves of his life.

~~

Charles should have been packing, but he was too nervous to focus so instead he was pacing the floor. Erik had said the trial should be over with quickly, so what was taking so long?

Had there been bad news? Had the judge sided with the Eisenhardt’s? Would they be forced to facilitate a relationship for Nina with those lunatics?

He looked out the window at the low, white sky and felt trapped. And alone. Here in his half packed house, none of his belongings seemed to matter. He realized it wasn’t home anymore. The thought stuck in his head and before he knew it, he was making trip after trip next door and back, so caught up in his task that he literally ran into Erik as he entered the Lehnsherr’s kitchen for the last time.

“Erik!” he yelped in surprise as he fell back and his boyfriend caught him up in his arms.

“What’s all this?” the taller man chuckled, looking around at the Charles-explosion that had taken over the kitchen and back hallway.

“I should have asked-” he began hesitantly, now questioning what had seemed so certain moments before.

“Asked what?”

“My house isn’t my home. You are. And Nina of course. So it just made sense to-”

“Come over early?”

“Something like that,” he blushed.

“Great surprise.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely yeah,” he leaned in for a kiss that Charles broke almost immediately.

“Wait, what happened? Why didn’t you call after the trial?! I was worried sick!”

Erik laughed, “Well I wanted to surprise _you_ with _my_ good news.”

“We won?”

“Visitation denied!” he crowed, laughing out loud as Charles whooped and pulled him in for another searing kiss.

“That’s the best news ever!” he cheered.

“I think so! Hey, it’s almost time to go get Nina, want to come?” he asked happily.

“Of course! But won’t she wonder what we’re celebrating?” he asked, knowing there was no way their sensitive little girl wouldn’t wonder about their exuberant moods.

“We’ll tell her the truth,” he said simply.

“And what’s that?”

“That you’re finally home to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't freak out! I'm planning the third part to this series now, but this felt like a good place to end this section! So there is definitely more to come, send me good vibes to get it going! Please subscribe to the series if you want to be sure to get updates! Thank you so much for reading along! Please let me know what you think and what you're looking forwards too in the next segment! All my love! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for asking for more in their lives! I had such a great time writing this, I cant wait to continue their story! Thanks for all the video and scene suggestions! Please keep them coming! Comments are love!! XOXO!!


End file.
